Power
by Dark Phoenix 13X
Summary: Sixteen year old Chloe angrily storms away from Clark after confronting him about lying to her about him and Lana. She's sick of his lies and determined to find the truth…
1. Prologue

**Title** : Power (Marvel Agents of SHIELD/SV/Other Marvel)

 **Summary** : Sixteen year old Chloe angrily storms away from Clark after confronting him about lying to her about him and Lana. She's sick of his lies and determined to find the truth…

 **Disclaimer** : Marvel and DC own all.

 **Timeline:** S1 for M.A.O.S. and post S2 for Smallville

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*

 **Prologue**

After Chloe ended her friendship with Clark, again. She turned to Lional Luthor and accepted his help with rebuilding the Torch. In exchange she was to spy on Clark. Although some part of her was reluctant, she held up her end of their agreement. She was curious about his secrets herself as well.

Clark had left Smallville not long after their fight. She had tracked him down to Metropolis. Wanting to find out what the Kents were hiding, but not wanting Clark's parents to get hurt she informed both the Kents and Lional of where Clark was. This left the farm empty and thus Chloe was free to snoop.

Chloe found an strange disc hidden at the farm. It looked like it fit in the slot at the Kawatche Caves. She knew Clark had been at bit obsessed with them so she took it with her towards the caves.

Once at the caves Chloe found the hole and put the key into it. Then unknown to her she was hit with a beam of energy much like Dr. Frederick Walden. Chloe's mind was under attack and she felt something within her shatter, then pain before white light and she passed out.

The AI that made Jor-El was astonished the snooper had somehow fought his defensive action off and was now gone. He had tried to expel her after she had fought off his mental intrusion and he vaguely sensed dimensional residue where the girl had been. Wherever she was now, she would most likely be trapped never to return. He put the ordeal on a backburner and focused back on contacting Kal-El.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

The Ancient One felt something breach the wards between dimension. She quickly went into a meditative trance and tried to localize the disturbance. All she knew right now was that it was in the United States…

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Wilderness, Wyoming, America,_

Almost seventeen year old Grant Ward carefully inspected the area where the white flash had occurred. His dog, Buddy, was by his side.

Grant saw a small crater with what looked like a body laying inside it. He approached the girl with caution, Buddy had no such restraints and quickly bounded over to the girl.

"Buddy" Grant hissed at the dog, he hefted his weapon and advanced closer to the fellow teen.

Standing at the edge of the small crater Grant saw the unmoving blonde and wondered if she was still alive. Seeing Buddy was licking her cheek attempting to wake her, but the blonde did not respond he closed the small distance between them and checked her pulse. Find a weak one he sighed in relief. " I wonder who you are and how you got here?" he asked nobody in particular, checking her pockets he found nothing to indicate an ID.

Starring at the blonde, Grant turned to Buddy. "There is nobody around here for help. No phone to call for help. I don't know how to help her."

Buddy looked at his new master, not understanding him. The female smelled nice though.

Grant sighed and put his weapon down as he gathered the blonde girl in his arms and made his way back to his hideout. He's only been here about nine days. He barely got enough food for himself and the dog, and not he's have to feed another person.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

Chloe groaned, every part of her body ached. ' _What happened?_ ' she wondered as she tried to wake up and remember why she was hurt.

A dog barked causing Chloe's eyes to shoot open and she sat up quickly. Chloe saw the brown haired canine looking at her. She immediately sat up and groaned as her muscles protested and ached at the action.

"Buddy?" a voice called and the dog ran away towards the source.

Chloe took in her surroundings. It looked like some sort of wilderness. _'how did I get here? Last thing I remember was that disc thingy I found at the Kent Farm…I took it to the Kawatche Caves and placed it in the hole there since it seemed to fit. Then there was a light and pain. Something was-'_ Chloe stopped her train of thoughts as a guy appeared between shrugs and a tree with the dog.

Chloe got to her feet, still a bit unsteady she placed her hand on a tree to support herself. "Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?" she questioned the young man whom she guessed to be around her age.

"Questions I was gonna ask you." The man replied. "I don't know how you got here, there was a flash of light and me and Buddy here went to investigate. Found you in a small crater."

"Light? Crater?" Chloe wondered out loud, pain flared painfully through her head as she tried to recall more specifics. Her unsteady legs almost gave out under her, she was caught from falling by a pair of hands helping to hold her up.

"Easy." The brown eyes and dark-haired man spoke.

"I- I don't remember… I was in an old cave. I found some strange metal disk that seemed to fit in a hole there. Then there was some kind of energy and pain… It hurt… there was some kind of energy and a light. That's all I remember." Chloe told him and looked him in the eyes. "Where are we?"

"Wyoming." The stranger replied.

Chloe frowned, "I was in Kansas, Smallville." Seeing his blank look at the mention of Smallville she elaborated, "It's near Metropolis."

"Metropolis?"

"You know big city. Rivals Gotham City." Chloe clarified slightly amused he did not seem to know one of the biggest cities in the country.

"I've never heard of either Metropolis or Gotham City." The man answered.

A cold sensation began to wash over Chloe, previous amusement gone as fear made its way known. "What about Luthorcorp? Wayne Enterprises? Star City? Queen Industries? New York?"

"New York's on the East Coast. The rest I've never heard off."

Chloe sat herself down against the tree. "Have I seriously done a Dorothy?"

"Seriously?" The man inquired, "You're from another dimension or something?"

"Well you have Toto there Scarecrow, what do you think?" Chloe snapped out, feeling overwhelmed and needing an outlet.

"Sorry, it's just. Another dimension?"

Chloe glanced at him, tears in her eyes as reality hit her hard. "How do you think I feel?"

"Sorry." The man replied.

Chloe tried to reign in her emotions, not wanting to cry in front of a stranger. "It's ok. Sorry too for snapping… it's just a lot. I'm Chloe Sullivan by the way."

"Grant Ward." The man introduced himself.

"So what are you doing here by yourself?" the blonde inquired.

Grant winced as he thought back how he got here. "Someone brought me here to learn how to survive. If I prove capable he'll teach me to be strong."

Chloe frowned, _'That's sounds harsh, is this normal here?'_ "Is that a common learning experience?"

Grant frowned, wondering why she asked that, before recalling she was apparently from another dimension. "Not as far I know. This man offered me another path. He saved me from a.. bad situation. I need to do this and impress him. I can't go back…"

Chloe wondered at the ominous feeling she got from Grant's past. It seems like someone offered him a lifeline. Still to have apparently strings attached to it didn't sit right to her. It was however not her place to judge. "So is it just the two of us and Toto here?"

"Yes, I would have made sure you got to a hospital if there was anything around here." Grant answered.

 _'_ _Great, I'm a city girl that had to move to a small town and now I've even fallen further and am to survive in the wilderness. How am I to survive with some caffeine?' Chloe thought to herself._

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

Despite Chloe's own worries over her capabilities, she did manage to help Grant with getting food. She even helped him build some better shelter. It was cold here at night and, so the two had cuddled together with Buddy for body warmth. Chloe still remembered that first night…

 _***Flashback***_

 _Chloe shivered in her fetal position. She was attempting to sleep, but the cold was keeping her up._

 _Grant sat next to her without a word slung his arm around her pulling her into his body warmth. Chloe felt her face flush red and buried into in Grant's chest, not wanting him to see her blush. "Thanks" she mumbled, before sleep finally caught up with her._

 _When she awoke, she briefly panicked as she did not recognize her room around her and was in some guys arms, a dog cuddled at their feet. Memories of the previous day hit her and she had to stifle a sob and restrain her emotions. She failed however and Grant had awoken by her crying._

 _Chloe learned then that Grant did have some experience with comforting someone. He rubbed her back and told her it was going to be okay._

 _***End flashback***_

Chloe later learned that Grant had often comforted his younger brother Thomas after his older brother Christopher picked on him. Chloe felt there was more to the story, but she knew it was a hard subject for him to talk about so she reigned in her inquisitive nature.

Chloe told Grant about her life, about her cousins Lois and Lucy whom were like older sisters to her. How she had made friends but that she ended their friendship when they couldn't respect her enough to tell her the truth. She had not told him about her feelings for Clark however. It was painful to think back on and it felt weird to bring that up with Grant. She did inform him of the weirdness that went around their town and her attempt to track it all and expose it.

Chloe also told him about the secret-ness of her friend Clark. How he continued to be untruthful about it and when their friendship ended she had taken an offer that in a way betrayed him. She felt bad about it, but Clark didn't help himself any in all the lying he did to her. Lional was there to help her when she needed help. Yes it cost her a friend, her best friend but he had broken all trust between them. So why should she stay true to their friendship.

Grant had understood. He in turn told her a bit more about Garret, the man whom offered him a lifeline. The two became close friends, but Chloe still felt guilty and worried over what more this Garret would request from Grant in turn for this new life. She had at one time attempted to talk to Grant about this, but Grant had become angry and she had apologized and told him she only worried for him. She would leave it to him to make his own decisions.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _One month later,_

 _Kamar Taj, Somewhere around Tibet,_

The Ancient One had been busy trying to find more about the disturbance she had felt. She had localized it to Wyoming. But still could not pinpoint it. She had contacted the New York Sanctum and ask them to keep an eye out for disturbances. So far nothing.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Almost three months after Chloe's arrival,_

 _Wilderness, Wyoming, America,_

Chloe smiled as she was cutting the deer Grant and Buddy had caught earlier today. While not a vegetarian, she hadn't liked the idea of hunting. However starving was even less likeable so she had pushed herself into learning this skill. While she could manage in it, Grant was better at it. She however had proven to be better at fishing. So they had come to the arrangement that Chloe would skin and prepare any caught meet. Grant would cut and prepare any fish. This way both did their fair share of the work.

This was not the reason Chloe was smiling however, she was smiling because earlier today something had happened, something that had taken her by surprise, but was not unwelcome.

 _***Flashback***_

 _"_ _Lo and behold, our meal." Grant smiled as the somewhat dirty and sweaty seventeen year old dragged behind him an adult deer._

 _Chloe smiled in turn and got up from the log she had been on and dropped her half-finished makeshift arrow. "Nice Scarecrow, looks like it gave you a challenge."_

 _Grant nodded and winced at the few scrapes he had gotten from his hunt._

 _Chloe noticed his wince and did and closer inspection of his body, she noticed some scrapes and a larger cut on his side. She grabbed her wooden crafted mug, which was nothing that would sell since it looked ugly. It was however it was functional, which is what mattered. The mug had water inside and Chloe also grabbed a piece of her shirt that she had torn for medical use after she had crafted a new shirt out of deer-skin._

 _"_ _Take of your shirt and sit down." She instructed him and Grant complied._

 _Chloe cleaned the cut as best she could as she listened to his tale of the hunt, which explained how he got the cut. A nasty shrub was the guilty party._

 _"_ _That should do it. Be careful with it or it might get infec-ted." Chloe started to tell him but trailed off when she caught him staring at her. A blush crept across her face and she felt her lips dry. Wetting them she glanced at his lips before looking back into his brown eyes._

 _Before anymore could be said Grant had leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. Chloe responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Grant pulled her closer to him and let his hands wander across her back._

 _Chloe felt a fire burning inside her, she felt something she had not felt before. With the precious guys she had kissed there was the closeness she felt to them missing. With Clark… well there had been the closeness, but passion. They hadn't had that. But Chloe was not thinking about that as Grant warm hands were exploring her body and his mouth was devouring hers._

 _When the need for air became too much of an issue Chloe pulled back breathing heavily she smiled hesitantly as she looked into the brown orbs of the guy she had come to like a lot._

 _Chloe saw Grant's own happy expression and relief and happiness coursed through her. He had not regretted their kiss and was apparently pleased with it._

 _Grant's hand cupped Chloe's face and she leaned into it. "That was…wow."_

 _Grant nodded in and smiled, "definitely wow."_

 _Chloe smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Why don't you go and get cleaned up and I'll start on dinner."_

 _***End flashback***_

That was the reason for Chloe's smile. Grant had been an attractive, sweet, funny guy. She had been burned by crazy meteor-freaks and her former best friend before so Chloe had been hesitant to put herself out there in a way that might cause her to lose their friendship if he didn't feel the same about her. But Grant had not been inhibited by his fears and acted on his feelings, Chloe was happy he had. One of the things she liked most about him was his courage. Clark had plenty of that as well, but for some reason was dishonest on his putting it into practice… it almost seemed Clark was a meteorfeak, but that was crazy. Clark had saved her life more than once and she was grateful for it. Meteorfreaks were all crazy as far as she knew.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _That night,_

Chloe laid in Grants arms, content to watch the tired teen sleep. _'He looks so peaceful'_ she thought to herself. She felt a surge of anger go through her as she thought back to what Grant told her last night about his parents and brother.

 _***Flashback***_

 _Last night,_

 _Chloe was laying in Grant's arms as the two shared body heat for warmth once more._

 _"_ _My mother abandoned me and my dad. One day she was just gone, no explanation just gone." Chloe shared with Grant._

 _"_ _I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _My dad tried his best to be there for me, even with more work for him to do. My mother did have family that helped out some. My older cousins Lois and Lucy are great. But it was tough for us. I shouldn't complain about it. There are people worse off than I was." Chloe wiped away the stray tears. "I just worry about my dad now. How he is? If he's taken care of himself? God I hope so."_

 _"_ _If he's anything like you, I'm sure he'll be fine." Grant told her._

 _Chloe smiled at him and hesitantly place a kiss on his cheek, "You're sweet."_

 _"_ _I- I'm not a good guy Chloe." Grant started after her declaration._

 _Chloe looked at him, sitting up some in the process. "Why would you say that?"_

 _"_ _I- I told you I have two brothers. My older brother Chris and my younger brother Thomas." Grant started to explain. Chloe nodded for him to continue and took one of his hands in her own for support._

 _Taking a breath Grant continued, "My older brother didn't pick on my younger brother. He made me do it. I resisted at first. But one time I didn't. We had a well not far from our house and Chris made me put Thomas in it. I didn't want to, but I had. Chris had me watch for hours as Thomas struggled to stay above the water. Eventually I got enough courage to throw a rope down. Thomas never trusted me after it and Chris had already disliked me. After the Well Chris forced me to torment Thomas more. Our parents… my mother abused us and my father led her. The one good thing I had there was Thomas and I ruined that. When I got sent to military academy I was so full of anger. One day I snapped, stole a car and drove over 1000 miles home and set fire to it. I just wanted the perfect picture of a happy family to perish. I didn't know my older brother was inside. Chris survived, but came close to burning to death. He didn't believe that I didn't know he was inside pushed the courts to try me as an adult. I was in Juvie before Garret freed me and put me here. He promised to be back in a few months. He works for some secret black ops organization and wants me to join. That's why I have to impress him. So when he comes back, He'll not turn his back on me. I have to survive."_

 _Chloe had listened to Grant telling her his story. Her heart felt for him. He's been through a lot. She worried even more now what this Garret was up to with Grant. Pushing that aside Chloe squeezed his hand making him raise his gaze from the ground back at her._

 _"_ _We all make mistakes when we are young Grant. We're kids, how else are we going to learn. It doesn't mean you're a bad guy. You have a good heart. You saved my life. You took me in and cared for me while I was still recovering. Something that wasn't easy given how little food you had for yourself and Buddy. Sometimes we are forced to do things we don't like to survive. That doesn't mean that those things are who you are. I know who you are Grant Douglas Ward. And you are not a bad guy. So stop thinking like that."_

 _After her speech Chloe had hugged Grant tight and kept her position until he relaxed and she loosened her hold, but did not release it._

 _***End flashback***_

Feeling a wave of exhaustion hit her, Chloe closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Next day,_

The two teens went to explore the woods some more. Grant had had an inspiration this morning. He explained to Chloe that on his hunts he had seen some cabins. He had proposed to raid them for tools and other stuff they could use to build their own.

Chloe had been reluctant to steal, but definitely saw the use in having better tools than rocks at their disposal. Besides other people had access to cars and such so could easily replace some cheap tools that they needed to survive better.

So after they raided some cabins and got tools and a tent they went back and started to work on their cabin.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Another month later,_

Life had indeed become easier for the two teens. Building a cabin was hard work, but they had gotten started on it. Neither of them knew much about cabin building, but bouncing ideas off each other helped. But it was something to occupy them. They still took turns in getting food and water. The later having become easier with actual mugs and water tanks stolen from other cabins.

Chloe and Grant had also gotten closer. Having found a stash of condoms in two of the cabins they had raided, it had proceeded to have intercourse. When they first started they were lucky there had been a deer to eat from and water in a tank since neither of them had left they tent for long.

Of course knowing they had a limited supply of condoms, Chloe had laid out a limit of the number of times they could have sex a week. Something which she had come to hate herself for having set.

Chloe had also raided some books from the cabins. Books were on a variety of subjects, such as romans, trap setting and even one on gun management. Yes they had found a shotgun at one of the cabins along with some cases of bullets. Chloe had again had the level head declared its use to be in emergencies only since they had a limited supply of ammunition.

Still for ending up being alone with some guy in the woods in the middle of nowhere Chloe found herself somewhat content with her life. Sure she missed her family and friends, but she had something she didn't have back home. A partner. Someone who was with her and she got to support as well as be supported by. Still Chloe started to get a feeling something was going to happen. Something was going to change.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Another month later,_

Chloe paced inside the cabin. They had it finished enough to live in a week ago.

 _'_ _Something must have happened? He should have been back by now.'_ Chloe mind was set with worry for her lover whom had gone on another raid to a new cabin he had spotted in his exploration. It was a bit far off, but he (and Chloe) hoped to find another stash of condoms there since they had run out two weeks ago. The only release they had now was an old-fashioned hand-job or blow-job for Ward and for Chloe it was fingers or his mouth.

While it was something, both yearned for one another to be closer. So this set them to explore further out.

Hearing a sound outside Chloe opened the door of the cabin and rushed to Grant. She immediately knew something was wrong when he fell into her arms causing her to fall to the ground. His larger and heavier body too much for her to carry.

"Grant!" Chloe exclaimed as she began to search his body to see where he was injured. She found a wound in his torso, bleeding profoundly. "No. No. No." Chloe cried as she realized the man she loved had been shot.

"You can't leave me Grant!" She shouted at him, "I love you too much!" tears fell from her eyes, but Chloe didn't notice. One of the tears glowed with power and as it hit Grant Ward's dying form, his body glowed healed itself of anything wrong with it. Chloe meanwhile didn't even realize she had passed out.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Kamar-Taj, same time_

The Ancient One was meditating when she felt it. An strange energy emanating from an area she kept her eyes on even since something or someone had breached the wards from another dimension. Pinpointing it to its source the Ancient One got up and opened a portal.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Wilderness, Wyoming, America,_

After she exited the portal, the Ancient One took in her surroundings with caution. She spotted two young people unconscious together. Sensing the girl as the source of the strange energy she approached them.

After checking both the vital signs she was surprised to find the male one was strong and healthy, despite the blood he was covered in. She even saw a hole in his shirt indicating he had most likely been shot and injured not too long ago.

The girl however, she was worried for her. He vitals were weak. Despite this her spirit was strong and a strange energy was coursing through her body replenishing it and healing damaged and dead cells.

Hearing the male groan, the Ancient One realized he was regaining consciousness. This girl troubled her. She had somehow breached this dimensions from another. She had apparently healed a dying young man at the expense of her own health. She needed her care. She decided to take the girl with her. She was hesitant to split her up from the young man, but hardened herself in her belief that whatever was going on with the girl needed to be resolved first. She might be dangerous. They could always come back later for the boy.

The Ancient One picked the blonde up and stepped back through her portal towards Kamar-Taj.

* * *

Review please


	2. Chapter 1 - New Path

**Chapter 1 ~ New path**

 _Kamar-Taj,_

Chloe woke up cold. She immediately knew something was wrong. She never woke up cold. Grant was always there to keep her warm, and when he got up before her he would make sure she had a blanket covering her. Neither of which were nearby. She then recalled the image of Grant fatally injured and sat up with a shout "Grant!"

A yelp drew her attention from unfamiliar surroundings to a startled big-boned-Asian-looking-man.

"You-you're-" the man began to speak but didn't seem to have the ability to form words.

"Where's am I? Is Grant ok?" Chloe demanded as she threw her legs over the side of the metal place she had apparently been sleeping on and got to her feet. She then noticed she was not dressed in her clothes, but in some monks outfit not unlike the still startled man in the room with her.

"You were dead!" the man exclaimed suddenly.

"And now she is not. Remarkable." Another voice filled the room.

Chloe looked at the female bald monk that had entered the room.

"Thank you Wong, you may leave us now." The female monk dismissed the male.

"I was dead?" Chloe wondered briefly, "Is Grant okay?"

"If you are referring to the young man I found you passed out on top of, then yes he is fine. Whatever you did completely healed all his injuries. He was in perfect health when I left him. You however were dying."

Chloe let out a breath of relief with the knowledge Grant was well. "Where am I? Why did you take me and not him?"

"He did not need my help. You did. Brining him with would cause more exposure. I also sensed his path laid elsewhere." The monk answered.

 _'_ _I died after I healed Grant…I'm a Meteorfreak. I'm like Cyrus.'_ Chloe realized.

"I'm curious who is Cyrus and what is a Meteorfreak?" The monk inquired.

"Did you just-"

"Read your mind. In a way. I read your surface thoughts." The Ancient One interrupted.

"Who are you? How did you do that?" Chloe questioned as fear began to set in as the harmless looking woman obviously had power beyond what she knew.

"I'm called the Ancient One. The world is much larger than even you know. I draw power from not only this dimensions but all of them. I harness that power to perform what people call magic." The Ancient One explained.

Chloe took a moment to process that. Magic wasn't such a reach after all the meteor freaks she had seen. And the woman had read her mind or surface thoughts or whatever.

"Why am I here?" Chloe finally asked the old monk.

"You somehow breached the barriers between dimensions and traveled to ours. On our planet I have put a shield in place to prevent other dimensions from disturbing this one, but you somehow broke through that. You interest me. I also sense great potential in you. Potential to become a great sorceress. If you would allow me to study your power and help understand it, I will help you become strong. Which is what you desire. Power to protect yourself and others you care for. I can teach you if you want."

Chloe hesitated, "I want to, but what about Grant?"

"He had his own path. I see him following the one named Garret into darkness. You cannot save him now. Garret would simply kill you both and find another to drag into darkness with him." The monk paused, "I see you will meet Grant in future again. Perhaps you can save him from the darkness fostered inside him then."

Part of Chloe wanted to rebel against what the woman was preaching. She wanted to deny Grant would ever go into the darkness. But another part of her knew he would follow Garret. The man was manipulative and wanted to break Grant completely in order to build him back up in a way that would be of use to him. As much as she hated to admit it. Even with Grant aiding her against a seasoned combat specialist they would stand little chance. And even if they won, what then. This organization the man worked for would likely come after them for revenge. No Chloe needed power. Power she could obtain here. _'Just hang in there Grant. I'll come for you and save you from him.'_

"I accept." Chloe agreed to the Ancient One's offer.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Wilderness, Wyoming, America,_

Grant Ward woke up feeling something was wrong. His brain tried to figure out what it was. The first thing he noticed was that he had been asleep outside the cabin without Chloe.

"Chloe?" He called out confused as he got to his feet. His clothes stuck somewhat to his torse making him dispense from checking his surroundings for the blonde to look at it. _'Blood… I had been shot? Yes I was checking a cabin and the owner had come home, finding me with his things in my arms. He shot me as I ducked out the window. I was hit, I had to get back to our cabin. I managed to get back and saw Chloe. I must have passed out after. But there isn't even a wound now. How did I survive? How long was I out? Where is Chloe?'_

Buddy licked Grants hand then pulling him out of his thoughts. "At least you're still here. Let's go find Chloe Buddy." Buddy barked and sniffed the ground getting his female masters scent. He then followed it to where the portal had been and stopped.

"What's wrong Buddy? Did you get her scent." Grant inquired.

Buffy barked again, _'What happened to you Chloe? Where are you?'_ Grant wondered as Buddy's seemed to be unable to help him find Chloe at the moment.

Grant Ward would spend the next few weeks looking for Chloe, only to not find a trace of her. He began to wonder if she had been a dream or hallucination. She had come into his life in a flash of light after all. In the end he was forced to resume life… still he checked the crater he had found her in every day…

About a month after Choe's disappearance Garret showed up. Grant never told the man about Chloe. He threw himself into his training instead. Making Garret proud of him was all he had now after all.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

The next couple of years were hard for Chloe. She learned how to wield the energies of the multiverse and perform magic through it. Her bright mind and intellect helped her learn and grasp many lessons swifter than her fellow students did. She of course had more motivation than them to learn and master magic.

After about five years of studying the now twenty-two year old blonde was made a Master. She had a firm grip on the basics, her true specialty laid in elemental spells. Specifically aquatic ones. She also gained control over her healing ability. She learned that every time she used it her body took longer to recover from it. With the help of the energy of the multiverse Chloe was eventually able to cut down the recovery time. She was even able to contain the damage for a time. Of course doing so prolonged her recovery time quite a lot. Chloe decided to use the healing only in emergencies.

After been granting Master, Chloe went out into the world. She went back to the States and found Ward at a SHIELD Academy. She was happy to find out that Garret had not been and evil mastermind she had envisioned him to be. She still disagreed with his policies. But Grant was becoming a SHIELD Agent. She had learned that SHIELD goals were good striving for world peace and all that. She still worried however. For him, the visions the Ancient One had given her of his path filled with darkness troubled her. But what she going to do? Go up to him in a SHIELD Academy and tell him he had to leave with her in order to escape darkness? She worried about him though and decided to join SHIELD herself so she could keep an eye on him.

Unlike Grant Chloe joined the SHIELD Academy of Communications. It interested her more as its curriculum focused on data analysis. The Academy interacted the most with the other academies, operations and science. Having no identity in this world Chloe decided to use her hacker skills to create one. That took her six months of learning and focusing on her hacker skills to create. When she entered the Academy she also applied and got her field qualification.

As Chloe rose through the ranks she kept tabs on Grant every now and then, but began to see the work SHIELD did as vital. She didn't date many men and had no long term relationships aside of the paternal like one she kept with the Ancient One. Her Supervising Officer (SO) was an older man named Alexander Pierce. The man was a star in SHIELD and Chloe had been hesitant about what the man saw in her to pick to be her SO. She didn't complain though and set out to impress the man.

While on the job for SHIELD fighting the good fight, Chloe made use of all her abilities. It was very difficult to do so and still keep people in the dark of her supernatural abilities. When someone was shot for example and would not make it in time to the hospital Chloe had to first use magic to repair the clothing damage at the area and then improvise with whatever the agent had on him to replicate that having somehow caught the bullet. Last was the healing. If another agent was near Chloe even had to alter that person's memories to fit with the cover she was creating.

The low to almost none fatality rate to anyone working with her led to people creating the title _Guardian_. Chloe's saving grace was that no one knew her name. She always covered her tracks by classifying it to a lv 8 clearance with her hacking abilities. People tended to not question the voice in their ears that was helping to keep them alive. Of course missions where Chloe went into the field on record had her marked as an excellent Agent. Still Chloe kept her official field excursions to a minimum. She had liked the data analyses part of her job and focused on that a lot. She was very protective of her sources, going as far as not entering some of them into the SHIELD database. Databases could be hacked, after all. She was an example of that and Chloe had no illusions that there might be someone even better than her at computers able to hack her.

Because of her dedication to the job and Chloe's SO's connections, she was still rising in the ranks faster than normal. Chloe liked her anonymity and thus didn't bask in the adoration of others. She credited other members of her team and remained humble. Something she had learned to be more in Kamar-Taj. She also took her vacations at Kamar-Taj or one of the three Sanctums.

Chloe had even worked with Grant a couple of times. Including aiding him via comms in Georgia during the rebel uprising. When speaking to him she had used a Southern Texan accent to make her voice sound different enough so he didn't recognize it. The missions had gone quite well, Chloe was after all quite familiar with the man and his file.

Chloe had even had a chat with Director Fury and her SO whom had discovered her classifying her missions with lv 8 security clearance. She remembered quite well how that conversation had gone…

 _***Flashback***_

 _Director Fury's office, Triskelion, Theodore Roosevelt Island Potomac river,_

 _After being summoned by the Director of SHIELD, Chloe was quite nervous about it. When the secretary finally told her she could enter she spotted not just Director Fury but also Alexander Pierce, her SO, in the office._

 _"_ _Agent Sullivan." Director Fury began._

 _"_ _Director, Alex. What's going on?" Chloe inquired._

 _"_ _It has come to my attention that you have been illegally classifying your name on a lot of missions." Director Fury stated._

 _Chloe winced internally. She really thought no level eight or above operative would care enough to dig into her missions just to find out the identity of the mysterious Guardian._

 _"_ _Yes Sir." She confirmed._

 _"_ _Why Chloe?" Alex questioned._

 _Chloe hesitated, "Permission to speak freely Sirs?"_

 _"_ _Granted, out with it Sullivan." Fury ordered._

 _"_ _I don't like the attention Sirs. The job itself should be reward enough. Also if people keep this image of me being this Guardian, it might influence their performance. Take more risks because they know the Guardian is watching over them. I'm just Agent Sullivan. I don't want to be more than that." Chloe tried to explain._

 _"_ _Not excepting a noble peace prize, not wanting praise from your fellow Agents. This your influence Agent Pierce?" Fury inquired._

 _Chloe's SO shook his head, "No Director. Agent Sullivan has had a remarkable ability to remain humble despite the numerous praise she had received from her Academy time, myself and fellow Agents."_

 _Fury studied Pierce for a few second before turning to Chloe and approaching her. "You trust her work?" Fury wanted to know from Pierce._

 _"_ _Absolutely." Pierce responded._

 _"_ _I'll accept whatever punishment you decide Sir. I didn't mean any harm." Chloe offered._

 _Fury's gazed deeply into her eyes with his single eye. Before stating, "Enemy intelligence has found out about the Guardian. They want whomever it is." He paused. "I have reviewed your file before this meeting and had someone look into if you hacked your way into other people's files."_

 _"_ _I have done so only for the success of the mission. It helps me get the know the person better and predict how they react in the field." Chloe tried to explain._

 _"_ _It also made you highly aware of many of my Agents personal lives. It made you a target." Fury countered._

 _"_ _Not exactly Director, it made the Guardian a target. No one but a few of us know whom that is." Pierce stated._

 _"_ _Be that as it may. Secrets have a tendency to get out. Eventually hers will too. She's become a threat to us. I'm going to be evaluating you Agent Sullivan. The outcome of which will determine if you are going to the Fridge, another prison or possibly remain an Agent."_

 _***End flashback***_

The tests were difficult, but Chloe had managed to score a high score in espionage, in combat she had top marks. Her people skills were quite exceptional however. She had gotten the OK from Fury to remain an Agent. She had been promoted even from level 4 to lv 6. With it Chloe was no longer allowed to hide her identity. She didn't have to accept the title of _Guardian_ however. Just from then on she wasn't to hack SHIELD anymore. Chloe had gotten lucky and knew it.

Time passed and when aliens attacked New York in what later would be called The Battle of New York Chloe had been in this dimension for about 13 years. During the attack Chloe had left the fighting up to the Avengers. She focused on protecting the New York Sanctum from destruction by placing it temporarily in the Mirror Dimension.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

Not a lot of Chloe's sources even knew she was SHIELD. One of her off-book sources was a man named Miles Lydon. He was a member of the hacker collective the Rising Tide. The man Miles Lydon was left stranded and broke by SHIELD for unknowingly helping a unfriendly organization, code name PROJECT CENTIPEDE, get their hands on a super powered human. Chloe felt bad for the man and had ported to him after which she stunned him before he noticed her, removed the tracking bracelet and then dropped him off in the States with some pocket money and a note saying _"You owe me, Guardian"_. Yes Chloe used her code name with some people to still keep eyes of her. Chloe had also shuffled though her recent memories and was shocked that another Rising Tide member had apparently been recruited in a special team of SHIELD Agents, one of which was Grant Ward.

The revelation that Grant was on some special team with several other members of note intrigued Chloe. She had the names from Miles's head. Agent May. She had heard of the woman before. She had a nickname the _Calvary_. She was lv 7. The science duo Fitz and Simmons were unfamiliar to her. Skye, was the Rising Tide consultant recruit. The last one baffled her. Coulson. Agent Phil Coulson, lv 8. The most important thing about him was however is that he was supposed to be dead. She had even seen his body with her own two eyes. It left her perplexed and she had to stop herself to just satisfy her curiosity and hack his file for answers. She did have a conversation with the Ancient One to confer if it was possible to resurrect someone. The Ancient One did not know of such a thing existing.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _The Hub, location unknown,_

Chloe had just returned to The Hub and was back at her cubicle when she saw an e-mail from Agent Sitwell. The Agent was level 7 and had instructed her to go to the operations room and that her level had been raised to level 7.

As Chloe entered the Operations room she heard Agent Hand, "We've intercepted chatter that they plan to use the device to declare their independence from Russia and Georgia."

Chloe's felt herself freeze in her tracks as she recognized the other people with Agent Hand. One was Agent Coulson, another was Agent May and last was Agent Ward.

"So if we move on them they could use our own weapons against us." Coulson said causing Chloe to unfreeze.

"Exactly. Oh Agent Sullivan, good you're here." Agent Victoria Hand stated causing the other Agents to look back and see the blonde Agent. "We're discussing The Overkill Device in South Ossestia you informed us about."

Chloe forced herself to calm down, she could not help the brief glance into Agent Ward's direction tough and saw his widening pair of brown ones looking at her.

"Chloe?" Ward voiced so softly only May who was standing next to him seemed to have heard him.

"You know her, Ward?" May inquired as she looked back at her fellow level 7 Agent.

"We worked together before." Chloe answered, "We'll grab a drink and catch up later, Grant."

"Yeah, sure." Grant responded still recovering from seeing a blast from his past.

"I'm Agent Coulson, that's Agent May." The older of the two male Agents introduced them.

"A pleasure. I guess _the next great adventure_ was too dull for you and you had to come back to this one?" at some people's blank looks, she clarified "remind me to get you some Harry Potter books to read."

"Despite her peculiar self, Agent Sullivan is one of the best we have in Communications. She'll be support to the team I want on the ground in South Ossestia." Agent Hand exclaimed.

"You aren't going to tell me how Coulson got from a corpse to being alive and well, are you?" Agent Sullivan inquired.

"Since you're level 7 now, Director Fury faked Coulson's death in order to motivate the Avengers, after which Agent Coulson spent time in a _grass shack in Tahiti_ before returning to action." Hand answered.

 _'_ _I'm not buying that, I saw his body. Coulson was dead.'_ Chloe thought to herself. Pushing the thought aside Chloe smiled and turned to Agent Hand, "So who the lucky one that I'm going to help smuggle into a hostile territory to dismantle and retrieve a weapon that could render this base defenseless?"

"Agent Coulson had two people on his team who fit the bill." Hand replied.

"Not a problem." Agent May stated.

"I was in Georgia during the incursion in 2008. I still have contacts in the Ossestian border." Grant spoke up.

"Then you have to use them. But we don't have specs on the device. So I need someone on the team who can dismantle it on site."

A silence filled the room as Ward and May looked at one another and Coulson looked at them. Then they all looked at Chloe.

"I'm Communications. Not Tech." Chloe informed them.

"Agent Sullivan will provide support to the two man team." Hand clarified.

"Then you mean…" Ward trailed off.

"I think she does." Coulson agreed.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

"It's good to see you again Grant." Chloe told him as they walked together behind May and Coulson.

"Is it?" Grant inquired.

Chloe pulled his arm making him stop and turn to her. "Of course it is. Why would you think otherwise?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that I woke up one day and you were gone." Grant stated and turned to leave.

Chloe frowned at his cold tone, "It was never my choice to leave Grant." She softly informed him.

"Then what the Hell happened." Wards voice rose a bit at the end.

Chloe bit her lip as her head turned to look at the surrounding Agents walking about.

"Forget it." Grant bit out and turned to leave once more.

"Alright. Remember when I told you about Meteorfreaks?" Chloe inquired and Grant nodded, his expression unreadable. "When you came back that night in the state you were in. I activated my own freak power and healed you like Cyrus Krupp healed Lana's horse and that kid who died. Someone with a power here noticed and took my body from those woods back to her place to recover. Once I woke up I wanted to go back to you, but the person could see things or sense things that have yet to happen. She saw you on a path following Garret into darkness. If I went back to you I would either end up dead or both of us would. Even if we somehow didn't we'd be hunted by SHIELD. I would probably become a lab rat there so they could pick me apart and figure out how I got here and how my power worked." Chloe paused. "I needed to get stronger for us, so I took the persons offer and learned how to control my ability so its drawback isn't so costly anymore. I learned martial arts, I learned more things that you can imagine. Then after about five years I felt ready and left to see you. I learned you were at a SHIELD Academy. SHIELD isn't evil. I- I didn't know how to confront you. I still believed in my mentor's vision of you following Garret down a dark path. I couldn't go up to you and ask you to run away with me. You wouldn't have done so and you were joining SHIELD fighting the good fight. I thought if I joined SHIELD I could maybe make it up to you somehow in the future. But you never needed me to save you."

Grant looked at the blonde that had at one time been his world. "You should have just let me know you were alright. I have questioned my own sanity about that period for a long time."

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you…" Chloe replied her eyes watering as she finally spotted some emotions in his brown orbs and it was pain. Pain she had caused him.

Realizing he was getting emotional, which is something he had not gotten in a long time Grant recomposed himself. "It's okay."

Chloe looked at him and realized he was using his training to get back into that cold exterior.

"What The Hell! Who designed this! In The Hub of all places!" a voice called out making Ward and Chloe walk toward it. They spotted May, Coulson and who Chloe guessed to be Simmons looking at the younger man with a cart that was apparently stuck between the glass doors.

The man pushed the cart through the doors they closed before his nose letting out only "Oh that…" before sound was cut off.

"Seriously?" Ward stated.

"That's who you're going with?" Chloe inquired.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _The Bus, operations room,_

May, Ward, Coulson and Chloe were all around the computer table.

"We need to disable the Overkill Device by 0600 tomorrow in order to prevent separatist attack."

"Once you signal SHIELD an extraction team will get you both out." Coulson stated.

"My contact is a woman named Marta, she's the mob boss in the region near the Caucasus Mountains. She'll help you across the border."

"I have a contact there as well, Yuri Dubrovsky. He can smuggle us across no problem." Ward stated.

"Yuri is dead." Chloe informed him. "Marta took over the region."

Coulson looked at Ward and Chloe, "Take care of him."

"Of course Sir." Ward replied.

"More moving less talking, Agents Ward, Sullivan." Fitz instructed them. "Time's not on our side."

The Agents looked at each other and the other Agents before filing out after Fitz leaving just Coulson and Skye alone in the room.

"Does this feel okay to you?" Skye inquired. "Shouldn't we be going with them?"

"The people who put these ops together are the best of the best. They know what they are doing."

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Caucasus maintains, Georgia,_

Chloe was half listening to Fitz ramble on about Simmons as she rode in the back on the vehicle. It was uncomfortable, but necessary. When they finally pulled over and parked.

"…which is funny." Fitz told Ward.

Chloe chuckled at the face Grant was making earning her an annoyed look as well.

"Do you have the beacon?" Grant inquired.

"Yeah, but it's funny because vacuum chambers are so dry and this instrument is supposed to go into space." Fitz answered.

Ward remained quiet as he took the beacon from Fitz, which by the way looked like a rock the size of a hand, and placed it in position.

"Listen Marta doesn't like new people. So let me handle the talking." Chloe informed the both, "and yes it is sorta funny Fitz. Grant is just a man that's hard to please in that department."

"Thank you!" Fitz exclaimed.

"Just keep your mouth shut and your head down. If Marta is anything like Yuri was, it'll save your life." Ward instructed Fitz.

Chloe rolled her eyes and entered the bar they were at.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Marta's bar, Caucasus maintains, Georgia,_

Chloe entered the bar first, Fitz behind her and Ward bringing up the rear.

Chloe walked up to the bar and sat herself down on a stool. Then she spoke in Russian, "Hi, I'm looking for Marta." She placed some money on the counter, "Give her a bottle of vodka and tell her I still prefer Whiskey."

"Didn't know you liked to drink." Ward commented in English.

"Well our stash was kinda limited back then. I didn't know I liked it." Chloe responded.

"Wait you two know each other?" Fitz questioned.

"You could say that." Chloe replied vaguely.

"How long have you known him and do you have any embarrassing stories to share?" Fitz inquired.

"We were very close when we were sixteen. And yes to the second." Chloe answered.

"Can we get back on track here." Ward cut in uncomfortable.

Chloe smiled and ran a hand through his hair on reflex. "Don't worry so much Grant. I'll never tell them about that time you tried to get me a fish."

"You wouldn't." Grant stated as his face flushed a bit at the memory.

"Ward fishing? Do tell." Fitz enthusiastically.

A voice "Guardian?" Spoke in Russian.

"Marta" Chloe responded with a Russian accent, ignoring the look Ward suddenly threw her.

"You actually came in the flesh. Should I be worried?" Marta spoke, still in Russian.

"Not unless you plan to blab to others about me. I'll know if you do." Chloe replied in Russian. "Come have a drink I have business to discuss." She spoke in English but with a Russian accent.

Marta smiled and accepted the shot of vodka Chloe had poured for her. She filled three more shots handing one to Fitz and one to Ward, taking the last for herself.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

Business went smoothly and Marta arranged for Ward and Fitz to be smuggled across the border in exchange for some information Chloe possessed on her competition. The only snag had been when the power went out, but Fitz fixed is he became quite well-liked there. So when Fitz and Ward went across the border, Chloe stayed at the bar to hold up her end of the deal.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _South Ossestia,_

Ward and Fitz successfully made it across the border, only not long after that were they pulled over. The duo hiding in the back used some quick thinking and managed to use the barrels and some firepower to create enough of a distraction to escape on foot.

As it grew darker they found and hit in a drainpipe. This was where Fitz retrieved a sandwich Simmons had prepared. Ward threw the sandwich in the water. The insurgent army was closing in on them with search dogs, the sandwich had been a way to track them. With is neutralized Ward only had to deal with a complaining Agent Fitz.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Marta's bar, Caucasus maintains, Georgia,_

Chloe blinked groggily awake. Her head was pounding. "So not move." A familiar voice ordered her.

Chloe blinked and looked around, taking in her surroundings. _'Basement of some sort. Last I remember was having a drink with Marta.'_ Chloe visions focused enough to see a man holding a gun pointed at her.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." Marta's voice stated as she walked down the stairs.

"Marta… you're making a mistake." Chloe informed her.

"I don't think so." Marta disagreed, "You made one coming here in person. Do you even know how much you are worth? Leviathan, Hand, you name it are willing to pay big for you."

"They're not going to pay you when they see how weak your organization measures up to theirs." Chloe tried to warn her.

Marta motions to the man with the gun who whips her with it hitting the side of her face. Chloe spit up blood. "Hitting me is not going to change how they operate. For your sake, I would stay out of their way."

"Leviathan has already agreed a to pay us 40 million for you. They should be here soon." Marta replied.

Chloe cast her eyes down, regret washed over her. She then steeled herself pushing it all down. Green energy formed around her wrists and the rope that tied her hands together felt hot enough to burn her skin. Chloe didn't so much as wince when the rope was burned and her hands were free. She immediately raised her right hand letting ice form in front of here to stop any bullets aimed at her. She then used left hand to draw a large circle. She felt the multiverse's energy coursing through her and focused. The amulet around her neck that enhanced her control over the elements glowed brightly.

Marta was already halfway back up the stairs shouting in Russian for her other minions.

 _'_ _I dislike having to kill, but you left me with no other choice Marta._ ' Chloe thought before she pulled water from the air forming a large bubble of water around the bar. An air bubble formed around Chloe herself with her now free right hand. She concentrated as she held containment of the water bubble. She then added a few symbols to the magical circles drawn with her left hand. The water rapidly cooled off and started to freeze. Once all water was frozen Chloe stopped feeding the magical circles power. She dropped both hands got her ring from her pocket and created a portal outside the bar.

 _'_ _But traitors deserved such fates.'_ Chloe reasoned as she looked at the ice structure that had been a bar. Waving both hands she channeled some more energy and soon the ice shattered making what remained of the bar and the people inside turn to pieces. She turned to where the beacon had been placed and wave her hand at it too, the beacon froze, disabling it. She then turned away from the scene and created another portal and left.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _South Ossestia,_

Meanwhile Fitz and Ward had successfully managed to attach their magnet pouch to the underside of a truck belonging to the enemy. They were being taken to their base now.


	3. Chapter 2 - Guardian

**Chapter 2 ~ Guardian**

 _Sanctum, Hong Kong, China,_

Chloe exited her portal and casually waved at the resident guard. She then headed over to her hidden stash in another room.

Once she set up her gear Chloe scrambled her phone so it was untraceable and called The Hub.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _The Hub,_

Skye had not been able to shake her worry over Fitz and Ward and had managed to convince and rope Simmons into helping her figure out more about the missions they were on. The problem was that Simmons simply sucked at lying. Agent Sitwell had stumbled upon her and she had end up stunning the man with a gun. Skye had instructed her to get Agent May to help deal with it while she found out about the mission the guys were on… and that Agent Sullivan.

"Redacted documents…" Skye mumbled to herself briefly wanting to look up information SHIELD had about where she came from. She knew she was limited on time however and decided to trust Coulson on that for now. She looked up the missions in South Ossestia and quickly found the one Ward, Fitz and Sullivan were on. There was no plan for an extraction team. "That lying hussy!" Sky exclaimed.

"Found what you were looking for?" Coulson inquired.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _The Hub, Operations room,_

"Agent Sullivan." Victoria hand answered the incoming signal.

 _"Agent Hand, I successfully had my contact smuggle Agents Fitz and Ward over the border yesterday. They should be at their base by now."_ Chloe reported.

The doors to the operations room opened and Coulson entered.

 _"My contact decided to backstab me not soon after and turn me over to Leviathan for some money. I was forced to escape and terminate them all. Requesting orders for extraction of Agents Fitz and Ward."_ Chloe inquired.

"Stand down and return to base Agent Sullivan. There is no extraction plan." Agent Hand instructed the level 7 Agent.

"Was there ever?" Coulson questioned Hand.

"No." Hand answered truthfully.

"I had the right to know that! I'm level 8." Coulson shouted angrily.

 _"Agent Hand, with all due respect. Fuck You! I'm getting the people that are counting on me out of there. Sullivan out."_ Chloe informed her.

"Negative, Agent Sullivan. Agent Sullivan!" Hand shouted but received no answer. The connection to Agent Sullivan had gone dead. "Damn it!"

"She should not be going in there without back-up." Coulson stated.

Hand looked at Coulson, "She should not be going in there at all. She's too valuable to us."

Coulson frowned, "What do you mean?"

Victoria sighed and tapped a few buttons and pulled up Agent Sullivan's file.

 **NAME: Sullivan, Chloe**

 **INVESTIGATION UNIT**

 **STATUS: Active**

 **CLASSIFIED: EYES ONLY**

 **RESTRICTED: Level 7**

 **do not duplicate**

 **NOTABLE ALIAS: GUARDIAN**

 **office of the director**

The files went on, but Coulson had stopped reading at the mention of the alias.

"She's…"

"Yes, Director Fury was not happy learning she had been hacking SHIELD for years to remain anonymous. But she was cleared to continue work." Hand explained.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _South Ossestia, Rebel base,_

Ward and Fitz had arrived, Ward quickly discovered while trying to signal the extraction team before entering that there was none. Still they had a job to do and went in.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Some club, Georgia,_

Chloe exited the portal and looked around. She was in a bathroom, alone. Good. She closed the portal and left the bathroom when a voice stopped her.

"Hey, Hey you!" someone spoke in Russian.

Chloe sighed and placed a hand on her gun ready to pull it out and use it. "What?" she questioned in Russian.

"Just because there is a line does not mean you can use the men's bathroom." The man stated in Russian.

Chloe frowned and look looked at the sign and realized, yes she had been in the men's bathroom.

Ignoring the awkward situation completely she inquired, "Tell Mikhail that the Guardian is here to see him."

The man stopped to protest but Chloe just left him there.

A short time later the man approached Chloe whom had been sitting at the bar sipping some drink.

"Mikhail will see you know." The man from before informed her in English, but with a tick Russian accent.

Chloe threw back her vodka and managed to keep the wince of the burning feeling from her face. Without a word she got up and followed after the man.

She was led to an office. An young, tall and lean man sat in chair there. One gorilla like man standing to his left, on his right an older balding man.

"Guardian, yes?" Mikhail spoke.

"That's right. I've come to do business. Since I'm in a hurry I came in person. I hope you'll be wiser than Marta was." Chloe stated.

"Marta!" Mikhail spoke with distaste of the former mob boss.

"Yes, she sold me out and I was forced to kill her and her men for that." Chloe blandly informed him.

"Marta is dead?" Mikhail spoke stunned.

"Such is the cost of betrayal. Now I'm sorry but like I said I'm in a hurry. I'm prepared to give you everything I have on Marta's operations in the Caucasus maintains. In exchange I only ask three things of you." Chloe answered.

There a was a momentary silence before, "What is it you want?"

"One: You will not tell anyone what I look like, or that we even know one another. Two: You will give me all the explosives you have here. And three: I'll take an RPG's with some ammo as well." Seeing the man's face she added, "Don't worry it's the South Ossestian's that have me pissed off, I'm going to teach them a lesson they won't soon forget."

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _South Ossestia, Rebel base,_

Chloe left the portal in South Ossestia. Thanks to satellite imaging she knew where to form the exit. She closed it behind her and started to execute her plan.

Meanwhile Fitz had just successfully dismantled the Overkill Device an alarm went off. The result of which was guards would soon be storming in. just then explosions started going off in other parts of the base.

"What was that?" Fitz inquired.

"SHIELD. They've started their attack. Which means we don't have much time before they crush the compound. Get up there and take out at many as you can with that thing!" Ward ordered Fitz.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

Chloe exited and closed another portal. Guards were rushing into the building where intelligence had said the device was. Chloe hoisted her AK-74 and fired.

Guards quickly sought cover and were stopped from entering the building. Chloe pressed a button and several large explosives went off around the base. She then grabbed her RPG and fired some round at the positions the guards had taken cover.

Chloe ducked behind a barrel and winced holding her side close. A bullet had grazed her right side. Seeing it wasn't that bad. Chloe bit her lip before rolling sideways out of cover and fired her AK-74. The guard that had fired at here dropped dead. Chloe didn't give him a second glance as she ran. She threw the door open and entered just in time as more bullets hit the door.

Chloe proceeded onwards.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

Ward was fighting guards in hand to hand combat since Fitz was using the Overkill Device. He briefly used a chain until one of the guard was pushing Ward backwards towards some steel poles.

"Behind you!" Fitz yelled.

A shot was fired just after Ward's back hit the steel poles. Fitz looked fearfully at the source.

"Agent Sullivan?" he said in wonder.

Chloe led out a breath of relief that both men were alright. "Come on, we've got to go."

Ward pushed the dead man off him and looked at the green-eyed blonde as well. "I thought SHIELD didn't sent an extraction."

"They didn't." Chloe confirmed.

"So how are you here then Agent Sullivan?" Fitz inquired as he had gotten up high where Chloe was standing on guard.

Chloe smiled at the younger man, "After all this you can call me Chloe." She paused then as Ward had also reached her position. She handed him the AK-47 and a clip of ammo before taking out her handgun. "I may have told Hand to fuck herself and went to get you myself." She answered Fitz earlier question.

"You…" Fitz started to say but Chloe silenced him with a finger. "I'll take lead, Grant take the back. Fitz stay between us. We'll get you out."

"I can't believe you went rogue." Ward stated.

Chloe smiled, "really, you already forgotten what people call me? Hold on." She instructed and pressed another trigger button and several more explosions went off around the base. She then tapped Fitz and moved out, Fitz close behind her and Ward covering their backs.

"What do people call you?" Fitz questioned as they took cover behind some barrels.

Chloe just gave him a impassive look before triggering her last button. More explosions went off. She took off sprinting, Fitz and Ward behind her. She turned a corner and got in a truck. Not even waiting for the others she started it just as Ward climbed in the passenger's seat and Fitz in the backseat behind her.

The truck was already moving as Ward closed his door. Grant aimed his AK-47 at the gate and fired it as they drove. "activate the back-up beacon and throw it out Fitz." Chloe instructed him as she threw him her backpack.

Fitz fumbled opening the pack, but quickly found the back-up beacon and activated it signaling SHIELD it was bombing time.

The truck containing the trio crashed through the gate with little difficulty and proceeded to put distance between it and the rebel base.

"There is a SAT-phone in the bag to report in." Chloe informed them as she continued driving.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _The Hub, Operations room,_

"Report Agent Fitz." Hand instructed the younger Agent.

 _"Mission complete, Agent Hand. I've got the Overkill Device and Chloe… I mean Agent Sullivan successfully extracted us."_ Fitz's voice reported over the communications device.

"Good work Agent Fitz. Thank the Guardian for me as well for pulling you out of there." Coulson stated.

 _"The Guard-"_ Fitz's voice broke up. _"You are the Guardian!?"_ it then exclaimed.

 _"I told you, you can call me Chloe, Fitz."_ Chloe's annoyed voice came over.

 _"But you, how- You're the bloody Guardian?"_

 _"Give me that Fitz."_ Wards voice echoed and there was a fumbling heard before, _"Was there anything else you need Sir? Chloe side's bleeding a little and we need to get it patched up."_

 _"You're shot!?"_ Fitz voice could be heard.

 _"I'm fine, the bullet just grazed me. I barely feel it."_ Chloe ground out.

"Any other injuries Agent Ward?" Coulson inquired.

 _"No Sir."_

"Okay then. We'll contact you for extraction later. Get Agent Sullivan patched up and some rest." Coulson replied.

 _"Understood Sir, over and out."_

The line went dead and Coulson looked at Agent Hand. "Agent Sullivan quite remarkable having pulled that off."

"She still disobeyed a direct order and insulted a superior officer." Agent Hand stated.

"She dislikes being lied to. I can relate to that." Coulson informed her. "Doesn't mean she deserves court martial."

"We'll see." Hand answered, not giving anything more.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _South Ossestia,_

"I cannot believe you are the Guardian? I have so many questions for you. Is it true you once led a mission right into the heart of Leviathan and not only got the job done but did so without anyone getting hurt? Or what about the operation in-"

"Please stop." Chloe cut in. "Yes, I'm the Guardian. Yes I did that. And yes I hate talking about it. I'm just an SHIELD Agent Fitz. One who's good at her job and doesn't like being in the spotlight."

Fitz quieted, "I still cannot believe you disobeyed orders and came back for us."

"Well I did promise to get you out." Chloe responded. "Even if Director Fury ordered me. There was no way I was not coming."

Grant Ward caught the look Chloe sent him and something warm passed through him. "Pull over here, we need to look at your wound." He stated.

Chloe complied and parked the vehicle, "My new contact arranged for us to be smuggled out about 3 miles further south." She informed them and pulled her shirt up. The graze hurt, but nothing too bad.

Grant took the small medical kit Fitz handed him from Chloe's bag and started to clean the wound.

"Wait new contact? What happened to Marta?" Fitz inquired.

"She tried to sell me to Leviathan, so she had to go." Chloe shared with them.

"How's you get a new contact so quickly?" Grant questioned.

Chloe smiled, "I'm awesome remember? Gave what I had on Marta's network to another sleazebag. Told him what happened to Marta when she betrayed me. He understood the value of working with me."

"Marta and the others are dead?" Fitz rhetorically asked.

Grant finished pathing up the wound, "It was either them or Chloe, Fitz."

"Yeah I get that, it's just that I as with them just yesterday. We all were, having a drink together." Fitz somberly stated.

Chloe started the truck once more and began to drive. "Life can be harsh, cruel and ungrateful Fitz. Holding on to the few people you care about is what makes it all worth it. Otherwise why bother? You must have someone in your life you want to be the best you can be for. It's those people you truly fight for. Not some land, some director or president. The people you care for. They are both your weakness and your greatest source of strength." Chloe shared causing the younger man to fall silent.

Chloe risked a glance at Grant and found him watching her. She looked back and then turned back to the road. Neither said a word but both knew right then that Chloe counted Grant Ward as one of the people she spoke off. Unbeknownst to either Fitz or Chloe a small smile was on Grant Ward's face.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

There wasn't any problem with getting smuggled back into Georgia. From there on the trio switched vehicles and went to the rendezvous point where the extraction team awaited. It turned out to be Coulson's plane that was waiting for them.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _The BUS, somewhere over Georgia,_

"Nice work everyone." Coulson stated after the trio had debriefed him.

"Thank you Sir." Ward told his boss.

"Agent Sullivan, I know you disobeyed orders. But I have to say you did some astounding work back there. Know I'll put in a good work with Director Fury for you." Coulson informed her.

"Thank you Sir, I know what I did broke the rules and I'll accept the consequences for it. I do not regret doing it however." Chloe answered.

"Orders are there for a reason." May stated.

"Yes, they are Agent May. But I was not going to sacrifice good Agents just because my boss didn't want to risk me. They didn't deserve to be lied to by Agent Hand. If she had no extraction plan she should have allowed me to make one. As I proved I'm quite resourceful." Chloe shared with the other female Agent.

"Trusting the system is important. But you're right, we did deserve to know before going in." Coulson ended the topic.

"Thank you Sir, if you'll excuse me I'm dead tired." Chloe informed them and left as Coulson's nod.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _The BUS, on-route towards The Hub,_

Chloe after inquiring Simmons where Ward's bunk was let herself crash there. She wasn't lying when she said she was tired. The mission and all that came with it had taken a lot out of her. A few minutes after she laid down she was out like a light.

After finishing to putt the stuff from the mission away and having stopped by Coulson to give his own report of the mission to the man, Grant was heading towards his bunk. He found a familiar blonde sleeping there and sighed. He then made himself comfortable on the floor and closed his eyes.

Chloe awoke after little over four hours sleep. She looked around the unfamiliar surroundings and soon remember how she got there. She then spotted a sleeping Grant next to the bunk she was in, he was sleeping on the ground. She watched him sleep for a moment, old memories resurfacing. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and then carefully got out, careful not to make too much noise and wake Grant. Just as she was about to leave she heard, "So how was sleeping in my bunk?"

Chloe turned to see Grant's eyes open. "Almost as good as sleeping in your arms." She told him and left the bunk. She wandered around the plane a bit before running into Skye.

"Hi, Skye right?" Chloe inquired.

"Yes, Hi. You look like you just got out of bed." Skye stated.

Chloe sniggered thinking back to the memory of her waking up. "Sorry, yeah slept like a rock. Used Grant's bunk and woke up to the poor guy sleeping on the floor."

Skye smiled, "I would have pegged him to not let anyone get away with that. You've known him long?"

Chloe nodded, "Since we were teenagers. We fell out of touch a long time ago tough. It's nice to see him again."

"You missed him." Skye stated.

"He's someone worthy to miss." Chloe replied. "When I met him we were just kids really. Sixteen years and due to different circumstances alone. A good thing in Grant's case since his family sucks. Mine died and I didn't want to go to foster care so I ran."

"What exactly happened with Ward and his family?" Skye inquired.

Chloe looked at her and saw a familiar glint in the other woman's eyes. "You'd have to ask him. But I wouldn't hold my breath, he doesn't like talking about it. I'll say this though, they hurt him bad. All of them. My leaving him didn't help things but I had no choice."

"What do you mean?" Skye questioned.

"After spending about six month almost non-stop together, something happened and I was taken by some people who had something to gain from me. I was too weak to leave and used them to get stronger while they studied me. By then Ward was training to join SHIELD. I could not interrupt his training, so I focused on my own training. Joined SHIELD not long after him. Only I joined the Academy of Communications." Chloe explained as best she could without revealing too much.

"Wait there is more than one SHIELD Academy?"

Chloe looked at Skye in surprise. "Yeah there are three. The Academy of Science and Technology where Fitz and Simmons come from. Its responsible for guiding many of the world's best and brightest scientific minds. The Academy of Operations is the most aggressive program. It had the highest percentage of washouts. It trains Specialist and Field Agents like Coulson, May and Agent Ward. Then there is the Academy of Communications. Its easily the largest of the three Academies and easiest the enter. The curriculum focusses on data analyses. We also interact the most with the other two Academy's. And that not just because of the rivalry between Operations and Science. We learn how the other recruits work so we can better help them. You would have liked it I think."

"It sounds fun." Skye responded, she showed Chloe her tracking bracelet. "Got a long way to go before even level 1 apparently."

Chloe winced, "Those just suck. I don't get how SHIELD uses these things so easily. It makes me wonder is Science also has a collar to forgo physical exertion for Specialist and Field types who step out of line. Or a gizmo for Science to keep them away from anything scientific."

"I've never seen one, but can you imagine one of those collars on Ward or May?" Skye chuckled.

"That would be tame to the reaction to science geeks not able to do sciency things. They'll go nuts. Imagine restricting Fitz and that Simmons from their labs. What do they have left?" Chloe suggested.

Skye shuddered when realizing the two practically lived inside those labs.

A somewhat refreshed Grant found the two women conversing together, sometimes giggling as well. A chill went through his spine and he spotted Fitz watching them as well. It was time for Skye's training, however. He headed in.

Fitz shook his head, feeling sorry for the poor man obviously not wise enough to leave women bonding alone.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

Ward was not sure how this had happened. One moment he had walked up to Skye and Chloe to remind Skye of their training, the next Chloe had come along and suggested a spar between them. He had somehow agreed and was now facing said blonde. He had not expected much from the woman. He knew she was not a bad shot and obviously skilled in stealth and demolition. He had not seen her fight hand to hand but she was a communications officer with field clearance. He had not expected she knew hand to hand combat very well. But they were evenly matched throughout the spar. Chloe used some sort of martial arts fighting style, she was proficient in it enough so that she was matching him. She knew her bodies own limitations in strength and thus used speed and flexibility to overcome his greater strength. Some part of his mind wondered how she'd fare against May who used similar technique.

Grant was good, just as Chloe expected. Still she had to show him she was no slouch either. Endless martial art practice at Kumar-Taj coming in handy once more as she dodge out of Grant's reach once more using her flexibility and then retaliated with kick. Ward seemed prepared this time however and grabbed her foot. Chloe jumped closer and kneed him with her free leg while also making him carry her full weight. Grant stumbled back but did not release her. Trying a different tactic immediately after before he recovered, she used her free leg to stomp unto his foot making him wince, he caught her follow punch to his face however.

Chloe's right leg and left hand now caught she was raised off the ground and thrown on her back, Grant pinning her there. Chloe squirmed and tried to break his grip, but got nowhere. Getting desperate she pushed her head up and planted a kiss on the surprised Grant. In his surprise his grip loosened on her leg. Chloe immediately broke her leg free and turned them around while pulling away from the kiss. She now straddled Grant's form and pinned him to the ground. Breathing heavily she looked down at his still surprised face. Grant then used his superior strength to turn them around once more. Only to free halfway.

Chloe smiled down at him innocently proclaimed, "I win."

"Let go." Grant grunted.

"Say it first." Chloe countered.

"…you win." Ward ground out.

Chloe let go of his cock and planted a kiss to his flushed cheek. "Nice fight, we should do it again sometime."

After Grant got off her she got up and turned to a blushing Skye, "Skye, if you don't fight dirty, you lose. And losing could mean your life. Men have the advantage of strength over us. We have more flexibility than them in turn. Anatomically they also have a large weakness between their legs and are usually also caught off guard by sexually provoking acts. While women too usually have this weakness, its more exploitable in men. Learn, use, master your own body and all the advantages it can get you. Grant can teach you a lot, but he's not a woman. You should ask sometimes to spar with Agent May. You'll learn the few things Grant can't teach you."

"Mr.-Save-the-day just got his ass kicked by the Guardian." Fitz stated revealing he too had been watching the spar instead of going to his lab.

"If it had been a real fight he'd already have killed me." Chloe said with a wince making him look at her, "Yeah I noticed. Still going to hold this over you Doug-y."

"You restrained yourself as well." Grant stated ignoring her teasing use of his middle name.

"Only because I like that weakness between your legs too much to really hurt it." She replied then flushed red remembering others were around. Something she was still getting used to when dealing with Grant again. She did not have him all to herself anymore. "I'm gonna leave now."

Skye raised an eyebrow at the blonde as she left. She turned to Ward seeing his face had a slight blush to it as well she inwardly sighed and wondered what she would have to do to get an emotional reaction out of Ward. She's been trying to break his walls down since she met him. Chloe obviously knew him well enough to try things with him that succeeded, this bothered her more than she liked. _'Gods I'm envious of Chloe for being what I could be. A great Agent. Close enough with Ward to tear down his walls.'_ Skye thought and then promised herself to not give up on either of those things. Focusing back at the present she pointed to the bag. Ward nodded in turn, still somewhat absent.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _The Hub,_

Part of Chloe was glad to be back at the Hub. She liked her cubicle and her work there. She even liked the no-nonsense attitude Agent Hand had. Still another part missed the freedom she had on The BUS. She missed bantering with Grant. She missed her new friends Fitz and Skye.

Speaking off Agent Hand, she had gotten reamed by the more Senior Agent upon her disobeying orders and her attitude towards superior officers. She was suspended from duty for a month. This didn't bother Chloe much, what did bother her was Agent Hand's last statement that while Chloe had done a good job, she(Hand) had lost trust in Chloe.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _London Sanctum, London, England,_

Chloe was feeling vulnerable after the experience in South Ossestia. She had retreated to the London Sanctum since it was run by Master Kaecilius. The Master was not a talker and left her alone to do as she wished. This suited Chloe just fine since she didn't want to talk. She wanted some time to herself to think.

Chloe was meditating. She knew she still had feelings for Grant Ward. Yes it had been thirteen years since they were an item, but he had been her drive for a long time. She had worked hard on herself for the power to save him. In that time she had not allowed anyone to get that close to her again. It had hurt a lot after all, when she had been forced to leave him. She had focused on training, then later on work. She wanted to help a lot of people. Being the best Information Broker on the planet, helped her with that. However she didn't fully trust SHIELD. Not when she knew how they treated people with powers. People like her. Chloe knew what happened to the people on SHIELD's little List of special people.

Fear is what drove her most of the time. The Ancient One had told her that. Chloe was afraid of being alone, but also of letting people in and be vulnerable to them. Any Agent at SHIELD was a liable to spill her secrets to them. A short term mind wipe was always a last resort for her. She disliked it. At Kamar-Taj she would expose anyone to the dangers her work brought. She could not let them get close to her for that reason. Then there was Ward. Assuming he still cared about her and wanted to get to know each other again. They had both changed a lot after all, since the time they knew one another.

The Ancient One's warning also still bothered Chloe. Ward could still be on a dark path. She would be following him down that path. She could either save him from it or they could both end up dead. How would she even save him? She hardly knew the man he had become. She could speculate of course, but at the end of it all it came down to it that Chloe would not allow the Grant she had once loved so much to just be gone. She would contact him and keep communication between them. She was not giving up on him. She would not let Garret keep him into darkness. Coulson's team would be one light and she would another. _'I won't give up on you Grant. I promise I'll find a way to save you.'_


	4. Chapter 3 - The Berserker Staff

**AN:** _coolrod_ : if you don't like chloe centered stories why did you start on this one. The main characters were clear before you started on it.

Thank you all for reviewing though. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 ~ The Berserker Staff**

 _Hi Grant,_

 _So I started writing to you with the idea of getting to know each other again. We've both changed a lot from the people we were thirteen years ago. But you were very important to me and still are. If you haven't figured that out you are an idiot. We had a strong friendship before it progressed. I want that friendship back Grant. So I'm doing this and so are you. I'm going to keep writing to you until you reply. You know I can be pretty tenacious._

 _Anyways I've gotten a month suspension for my disobeying orders. Which is pretty light punishment, that boss of yours must really have put in a good word for me to Hand. You're lucky with a boss like that. Please be open to him and the others and allow them to get to know you. They seemed like good people when I met them. I don't know them very well, but Skye seems a lot like me and Fitz while talkative is a good man. A bit naïve, but that's something time will cure._

 _Since I've been suspended I've decided to take that punishment in London. It's one of my regular spots for vacation. I like the city and I can get a lot of work done here. I'm planning to overhaul my information network now that I have the downtime for it. Should keep me busy for at least two weeks._

 _Ok I'm ending this e-mail now, you better write back and in full sentences. Tell me how you are, what you're up to and how things are going in the wake of Fitz first real mission._

 _Love,_

 _Chloe_

 _MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV_

 _Chloe,_

 _While I do like getting to know you again, does it have to be over e-mail? I'm not good talking about things. That hasn't changed. I suppose I can answer your questions. I'm good. Got my bunk back so sleep has been good as well. The others are fine as well._

 _Sorry to hear about being suspended. But it seems like you're already planning to occupy your time. You could always go sightseeing if you run out of things to do._

 _Grant_

 _MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV_

 _Grant Douglas Ward,_

 _I ask you to reconnect with me and you give me the bare minimum in answers. I expect more details. And no, it doesn't have to be over just e-mail. You can sent met chats or call me on facetime. If you write me a longer e-mail I'll give you the details. And you better do your best. I have plenty of time and resources to flood you e-mailbox, hack your accounts and make your life difficult._

 _But seriously try, Grant. I miss you and I want you back in my life._

 _Love,_

 _Chloe._

 _MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV_

 _Hi Chloe,_

 _Things are still slow, Fitz can't stop talking about how he had my back and we kicked "some rebel arse". You were right about Skye's training. As much as I hate to admit it, May can show her some things that I can't. I'll ask May about a spar with Skye later this week._

 _Some facetime call would be preferable to this. I am trying. You know that._

 _Coulson is a pretty relaxed boss. It's… a lot different than I'm used to with Garret. I don't agree with his choices half the time. I'm not exactly a team player. I'm a Specialist. You know what that entails. But I am trying. And it seems like my effort is seen and accepted by the team._

 _Hope this qualifies me. I don't think I can write more than that._

 _Grant_

 _MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV_

 _Beep Beep_

Chloe smiled and answered seeing a familiar name on her screen. She quickly accepted the call when it rang once more.

"Grant" she stated with a smile.

 _"Chloe"_ Grant's image replied in kind.

"So how was your day?" Chloe inquired.

 _"Pretty standard, training with Skye, lunch with the team, some mission SHIELD send us on took some time. Late dinner and then decided on calling you. Yours?"_ Grant answered.

"Contacting various people belonging to my information network. Most of which SHIELD had no idea from. If SHIELD ever found out about me, I'd need the contacts to hide from them. Not planning to get on their little List and be watched. Anyways good that's you're keeping in shape. I don't ever want to imagine you fat." Chloe told him seriously causing him to laugh. "I too did some personal training in between and then got a welcome surprise when you called." She finished.

 _"Have you ever told anyone about your past aside from your mentor and me?"_ Grant inquired.

Chloe shook her head, "No. After we separated I focused on my training. I kept everyone at a distance. I don't think I could ever trust anyone at SHIELD with the risks I mentioned. Even my mentor doesn't know as much as I've told you. I didn't see the point in sharing since I was never going to go back to it. And it… hurts to talk about it… the memory of them… I wouldn't change how things went now. I like who I am, even if I get lonely sometimes. I don't think I can ever tell anyone else about me. Not if I have a choice. I'd either put them in danger with the knowledge or put myself in danger if they decide to tell others. Neither option appeals. Another reason I wanted us to reconnect. There is no one else I can trust implicitly."

Grant was silent for a moment Chloe thought she saw him struggle with something but it was gone quickly. _"There are good people out there Chloe, people more worthy of your trust than me. I'm not a good person."_

Chloe chuckled, "You should know better Grant. There is no good or evil just shades of gray. Most people are sheep following behind someone else who's either knowingly or unknowingly manipulating them. As far as people go, you may not be a good person…but please don't think I am one either. I've done things, made choices that killed innocents just because it served the _cause_ better. I probably have as much blood on my hands as you. I know who you were and yes you have changed. So have I. If even a fraction of the person whom I knew is still in the man I loved back then, you are the most worthy person of my trust. Never write yourself off to me again or I'll come over to that BUS of yours just to kick your ass again."

Grant watched her, _"I really have missed you Chloe."_

"You know they feeling is mutual. Now tell me something else about you. You have any hobby's I don't know about?" Chloe inquired.

 _"I had to pick up one or two to fight the boredom here. I play board games with the team sometimes."_ Grant shared.

"Really? Well you know they have those things online as well .We can play against each other, what's your favorite?"

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Hi Grant,_

 _How's it going for you? I missed all the action with Malekith and his Dark Elves. Thor did a decent job saving us though, but I can't help but feel weak having to rely on being from another planet to save us. Please don't bring up the obvious. I'll have you know I consider this the only home I have._

 _Anyways my month of suspension is almost up. Thank God. I've never been so bored with myself before. I finished all my outstanding stuff. I even took up your suggestion and went sightseeing here in England! Still only five more days to go before I can go back to my cubicle. I do hope you've been having more fun. Call me if you have time, will ya?_

 _Love,_

 _Chloe_

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _London Sanctum, London, England,_

Chloe watched the news from Oslo on BBC. She'd gotten an alert from her source in Oslo about the riots and some pagans using more than Human strength.

As the BBC was reporting the news Chloe was hacking away. "There you are." She murmured to herself. She had hacked the traffic camera's and finally gotten an image of the ones leading the rebellion.

Putting the image aside she ran their faces through the SHIELD database. As the search ran she looked more closely at the video feed. The grainy picture was in too bad a shape to make it clear but they had some kind of rod or staff in hand. She printed it out as clear as she could.

Chloe then headed down and exited through the connecting portal to Kamar-Taj.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Kamar-Taj,_

It did not take long for Chloe to find her mentor, The Ancient One.

"Master Sullivan, what can I do for you?" the female monk inquired of Chloe.

"I told you, Chloe is fine." Chloe replied then handed the Supreme Sorcerer the printed image. "I was hoping you could help me identify this. People have been using it to cause riots in Oslo. They proclaim themselves Gods."

The Ancient One studied the picture, feeling something familiar about it but not seeing it due to bad quality. "What does it do?"

"I have not been able to confirm it exactly but it's supposed to give the one holding it great strength." Chloe added.

"The eyes, they look angry. I think this may be a piece of the Berserker Staff. It's from Norse mythology." The Ancient One shared.

"Norse huh," _'I wonder if it's like Thor's Hammer.'_ "Thanks. I'll look further into it. You want me to retrieve the staff?" Chloe questioned.

"Do what you think is best." The monk replied, "The staff may not be from Earth originally."

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _London Sanctum, London, England,_

Chloe returned to London and grabbed her laptop. "Jakob Nystrom and Petra Larson." She read of her laptop screen. _'Now what would be better, look for you OR for the staff piece and set a trap you get there?'_

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _University of Seville, Seville, Spain,_

Chloe knocked on the door. "What is it?" the man opened the door. He appeared to be on his way out.

"Professor Randolph?" Chloe inquired.

"Yes, I'm sorry can this wait? I'm on my way out." Professor Elliot Randolph questioned.

Chloe placed her hand on his chest, "This won't take long. Can you tell me where the other pieces of the Berserker Staff are?" Chloe cut straight to the chase.

"Why are you touching me?" The man questioned unsettled.

"Just wanted to confirm you weren't Human. Asgardian?" Chloe responded, after doing a background check on a potential source for info on Staff, she realized it did not add up. She found similar aliases from the man, from older. So she used her magic to test her theory.

The man was downright alarmed now, "Sorcerer?"

"From Kamar-Taj." Chloe confirmed. "After you give me the other two pieces of the Staff. You are going to explain what you are doing here on Earth."

"You don't understand. Those pieces are dangerous." The Asgardian stated.

Chloe narrowed her eyes on him, "I know one of those pieces is in hands of a Norse pagan group that's causing chaos with it. The staff will be safely locked away at Kamar-Taj. Now you will show me where they are or I will take you directly to the Ancient One for deportation."

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Seville, Spain,_

Chloe waited outside the tunnels, no way she was following him down there where he might have some alien traps waiting to trap her. She had his energy signature now, she could find him anywhere on Earth. He wasn't getting away.

She saw him leave in a tense and hurried pace. "What happened?" she questioned as she walked with him out of sight. He bumped into someone that Chloe recognized. "The Norse Paganists." She saw the leader look at the piece of staff poking out of the Professor's bag. "Run." She instructed him and fell into a combat stance.

"You take her, I'll get the piece." Jakob Nystrom ordered his group.

Chloe tried to stop him but was pulled back by Petra. She punched the woman and sidestepped kick from another man. It was three against one. But she was a trained fighter. She deflected another punch from the last man towards Petra and used his weight to push him into her taking both to the ground. Not even waiting after that she ran after the professor. She saw a car flying near her but ignored it. Channeling the multiverse energy she formed a water whip and grabbed hold of Jacob's leg.

Jacob looked more angry than shocked at Chloe's display, he pulled his leg and she was pulled off the ground towards him. He was holding both staff pieces. Chloe used her control over the air to redirect her fall and managed to grab hold of a piece of the staff.

Memories flowed through Chloe's mind. She saw her confrontations with violent Meteorfreaks. She saw high school dance Clark her left her alone at, she saw Clark and Lana together and realized both had lied to her. She saw herself alone at Kamar-Taj crying after realizing she lost her world again. She remembered seeing Garret's face for the first time when getting his redacted file, the hacking way. She recalled the overpowering feeling she felt at when she saw the man that corrupted a person she cared for deeply… She gasped shaken trough her core when the memories finally stopped and pain replaced the feeling. She felt weightless before she crashed into someone, she didn't even notice when they both landed on the ground.

"Professor… Agent Sullivan?" Agent Coulson stated in wonder at the second.

"She touched the staff piece. I screwed up." Professor Randolph told him, hiding his surprise at finding out a Kamar-Taj Sorcerer was also a SHIELD Agent.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _The BUS,_

Chloe was annoyed, "I don't have time for this." She did not want to be stuck there. She needed to get back on track on those fucking assholes and make them pay. Not here sitting in a chair having her blood pressure measured and other monitors connected to her without a shirt on leaving her in a red bra.

"She's right, this is ridiculous." Ward added, also half-naked and annoyed.

"Anything but that. Ward you were passed out. You were acting not…right." Skye disagreed.

"Coulson ordered a full work-up and this is exactly what I'm doing." Simmons reminded them. "Before you lost consciousness, were you feeling claustrophobic Agent Ward?"

"Why?" Ward questioned.

"She's ruling out if you had a panic attack." Fitz clarified.

"I don't panic." Ward testily answered. "Ever."

"Ok, that's that. Ruled out." Simmons replied.

"Touching the staff caused this right?" Skye inquired.

"That's obvious." Chloe cut in.

"Any residual side-effects? Are you exhibiting any extra strength?" Simmons continued.

"Mind if I find out on that guy?" Ward suggested looking at a monitor screen showing Randolph talking with Coulson in the holding room.

"Why don't we not do that?" Skye retorted.

"What's the last thing you remember before you lost consciousness?" Fitz questioned.

"Pain." Chloe answered, "From Nystrom punching me. Can I go now?"

"This is a waste of time!" Ward stated angrily and took of the blood pressuring device on his arm.

"We should be making that Asgardian talk!" Chloe agreed.

"Asgardian?" almost everyone asked turning to Chloe. She merely pointed at monitor.

"You're kidding?" Skye inquired.

Chloe looked at her, "What you thought all Asgardian's were hot, muscled, blond men?"

"How do you know?" Fitz wanted to know.

"He was a source I wanted to talk to. His story didn't check out. Dug deeper found inconsistencies and finally linked him to being able to read some Asgardian symbols for SHIELD. I confronted him and he didn't deny it." Chloe shared with them inwardly berating herself for letting one of her secrets slip due to a temper.

"I'm sure Coulson can handle the Asgardian. He's friends with Thor after all. Now back to question you were attempting to evade." Fitz informed them.

"Something I hadn't thought about in a long time." Ward shared.

Chloe looked into his eyes and she knew what he had seen. His worst memory. "We saw our worst memories." She spoke softly as she realized it.

"What did you see?" Fitz prodded.

"Why don't we leave this alone?" Skye suggested.

"Well I think-" Simmons was cut off.

"Quiet." Ward instructed them and tapped a few buttons. "I want to hear this."

Chloe disconnected her arm from the blood pressure device as well and walked closer to the screen. She felt her own agitation surge through her. She needed to leave and re-center herself with some hard core meditation, as it was it was all she could do not to lash out at someone. She could not leave yet however, first she needed to know if the professor was going to spill all the beans.

 _"Two SHIELD Agents are hurt. The Staff is gone."_ Coulson stated.

 _"I didn't wanted any of that to happen."_ The Asgardian replied.

 _"What did you want?"_ Coulson inquired. _"The Staff's power for yourself?"_

 _"Nothing like that."_ Randolph sighed, _"I just wanted to be the first to study it. To prove that the Berserkers were actually here. A part of history. Think about that."_

 _"Oh I'm thinking about it."_ Coulson responded.

The screen went blank. Ward turned to Simmons. "What are you doing?"

"You're heartrate is rising. Adrenaline is spiking. You need to calm down. Not get worked up." Simmons answered.

Ward let out a breath and tried to do as Simmons stated. Skye closed in on him, bending closer and spoke softly, "The memory… was it about your brother?"

"Drop it." Ward told her.

"You told her?" Chloe questioned, having heard Skye's question.

"What is it to you?" Ward demanded.

Chloe opened her mouth to snap back at him then shook her head. "You never liked to talk about it. I'm just surprised is all. You don't have to snap at me." Chloe told him barely holding back her own temper.

"It's none of your business Chloe. Stop trying to turn me back into my sixteen year old self. I'm not that guy anymore! There is nothing for you here, maybe you should just leave, again." Ward replied.

"Ward stop." Fitz tried to gently calm him down, Ward shrugged off his calming hands.

"Well! This makes more sense." Simmons shouted to get their attention. "What you are feeling. It's chemistry."

"I hope so." Skye stated watching both angry half-naked Agents.

"Spikes in their adrenalchorditroop hormone. It's like those stories how a mother is able to lift a car to save her baby. An adrenaline surge and created a massive-"

"Stop talking!" Ward roared. "Just fix it!"

"I wish I could." Simmons answered, "I can relieve some of the symptoms. I am going to give you 10 cc's of benzodiazepine."

"A chill pill. Good idea." Skye interjected as Ward scoffed and turned away from them.

He turned back still angry while inquiring, "As sedative. Not going to happen."

"Ward be reasonable. Look how you are behaving." Fitz interjected.

"I don't need one, I'm gonna go meditate somewhere instead." Chloe stated and walked over to the sliding doors of the lab, she paused and turned back. "Grant, try not to say anything you'll regret to the people who care about you." Chloe left the lab and headed to a secluded spot to regain control of herself.

"Meditate? Yeah you go do that!" Ward snorted at the blonde as she left. He turned back to his teammates ready to give them a piece of his mind for wanting to sedate him, he paused and walked away instead. He saw no benefit to doing that.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Hallway outside of the detention room, The BUS,_

Chloe sat absolutely still, her mind stilled as she focused on one thing. The energies of the multiverse coursed through her. Instead of channeling them to preform magic, she let the energy run freely. Only occasionally guiding it. A sheen of sweat was on her forehead for the exertion.

Chloe had tried ordinary meditation techniques but found them coming up short. This one had been taught to her by the Ancient One herself. The multiverse's energies aided the correction imbalance and brought back balance. Balance and control of self were the goal. The downside was that she was so deep within herself, she cut off outside stimuli. Feeling calm again though, was worth it.

"Agent Sullivan?" a voice called out, Chloe opened her eyes and saw Agent Coulson looking at her.

"Sorry, I was meditating." Chloe shared.

"Are you alright?" Coulson inquired.

"Emotionally I've got control back. My stomach is still a little sore though." Chloe informed him as she got to her feet. "You want to know how I ended up with the Professor?"

Coulson nodded, "That'd be nice."

"I'm on suspension because of my behavior with Operation Overkill. I was in London when I heard about the riots in Oslo. I learned that a rod or staff was used to give Paganist great strength. I used my sources to learn more about this item and found it was a piece of the Berserker's Staff. I then tracked down the expert on Norse mythology and did a background check on him. I found inconsistencies and checked deeper. I found that the professor was using an alias. He's been using aliases a lot throughout time. So much time that he could not be human. I confronted him about it and he confirmed to me he was Asgardian. He was the one who stayed behind on Earth from the Berserkers' army. He knew the staff pieces were in danger of being discovered and wanted to get them before anyone else did. I was not even supposed to be active. Checking in with SHIELD would come with more trouble. Going back with two pieces of the Staff would overlook that. So I decided to help him retrieve them." Chloe told him.

"Randolph is an Asgardian?" Coulson repeated in wonder.

"Yes, when he retrieved the staff piece we were spotted by the Pagans. Jakob Nystrom had both pieces in hand when I got there. I managed to grab ahold of one piece which stirred up some bad memories. I was overwhelmed by the and he used my distraction to hit me. Randolph caught me and then you arrived." Chloe finished her debrief.

"Is that what happened to Ward? Bad memories overwhelmed him when he touched the staff piece?" Coulson inquired.

Chloe nodded, "I had a happy childhood for the most part. But there were times where I got hurt and wanted to lash out at someone. Hurt them as much as I had been hurt." She elaborated and fell silent for a moment before continuing. "I should go find Agent Ward. Now that I have my head back on straight maybe I can help him. Unless you need me for anything else, Sir?"

"No, that's fine. Stick around though. I'm going back in to have a talk with our Asgardian stowaway." Coulson stated.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Training area, The BUS,_

"You're punching things, the last thing you need is to punch things." May told Ward who had been hitting the punching bag trying to work off his anger and failing.

"You got a better idea?"

"Let me help you." May offered.

"The only help I need is to stop those guys before they hurt someone else." Ward countered.

Chloe walked up to the two Agents just as Ward punched the bag with great force. "Yeah not wanting to be those guys." She muttered to herself having only heard his last sentence. She saw Grant looking at her, "A moment?"

Ward walked away from May and got a towel before heading towards the blonde. "You done meditating then?" he inquired.

Chloe raised a brow, "Obviously, it has worked though. Now I can help you."

"You're going to teach me to meditate?" Grant questioned.

Chloe just smiled in turn, "You could benefit from that I'm sure. But I don't want you to be in this state any longer so I'm cheating." She glanced around making sure no one around before breathing out and raiding both hands. Hands that were glowing with white light.

Grant looked in wonder and slight worry as Chloe was apparently channeling her Healing ability. "You don't have to-" he started to say.

Chloe shushed him and placed both hand on either side of his temple. The glowing energy poured out of Chloe's hands. Ward groaned when he felt it invade him, he also saw Chloe's face was pained.

Chloe also let the energy of the multiverse flow through her, as het healing power healed the chemical imbalance she entered his mind and looked for the memory that was "unburried". Finding the memory was easy since it was very close to the surface. With a mental shove she pushed it back to the dark corners of Ward's mind. Letting out a mental sigh she retreated from his mind, all the while ignoring his surface thoughts and resisting the urge to explore.

Chloe then removed her hands, the light gone, and waved them around as if trying to expel the residual pain.

"It hurt you?" Grant inquired.

"It always does. At lease I'm not comatose this time." Chloe answered him, "I've never corrected a adrenal imbalance before. How are you feeling?"

Ward's face scrunched up, "I'm… feeling more like myself. You said your gift came with a cost… comatose?"

"Only happens when healing critical injuries." Chloe shared with him.

"Like that night in the woods?"

"Sort of. Can we talk about something else?" Chloe questioned uncomfortable talking about her vulnerabilities.

Ward was silent for a moment, "I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier."

"You're excused, you weren't in your right mind." Chloe informed him.

"Neither were you and yet you didn't…"

"I almost had. I was using all my training and mediation to keep myself together. Even then I almost failed." Chloe told him.

A silence fell until Ward asked, "How far gone does a person have to be until you can't heal them?"

"As long as they are not dead, I've found there is no limit. The further a person is gone tough the longer my recovery time." Chloe explained.

"So even if someone used technology to help him stay alive, you could undo that and heal a person?" Ward inquired.

Chloe frowned, "If a limb had been lost, I heal the wound closed, not regenerate the limb. Why are you asking Grant?"

Grant stood silent, an inner debate raging.

"It's Garret, isn't it?" Chloe suddenly asked.

"What?" Grant let out, surprised.

"Garret. He's sick or something. He's the only person aside from maybe this team, your sister, younger brother and maybe myself whom you care about." Chloe deduced.

"If it is, can you help him?" Grant countered.

"I'd expose myself to SHIELD. They'd know about me and place me on their List and do Gods know what to me." Chloe informed him. "I could help him Grant, but I won't. I know you don't see it because you don't want to… that man may work for SHIELD but he's not a good guy. I don't want to save such a twisted individual so he can continue to manipulate you and God knows who else."

Grant's face darkened as showed anger on it, "That man is the reason I became who I am today."

"And being an efficient killer is a good thing how? Look at yourself Grant. In thirteen years since we knew one another you've not gotten close to anyone. You have no friends. Just colleagues. What are your plans for the future? You have none, you're just following that man." Chloe told him.

"Like you are any better? You've cut yourself off from everyone. Yes you're friendly to people and get along with them, but you have no friends." Grant countered.

Tears formed in Chloe's eyes, "you're an idiot. And an asshole. I'm a meteorfreak from another dimension. The moment someone else finds that out it's goodbye freedom and hello lab. There are only three persons I trust in this world. My SO, my mentor and you." With that said she stormed off.

* * *

 **AN:** next chapter should be done this weekend, chapter was getting too long so I had to break it up in 2. Chapter 4 is halfway done and I have the weekend free to write. Meanwhile review pls.


	5. Chapter 4 - Darkness

**Chapter 4 ~ Darkness**

 _The BUS, operations room,_

Chloe watched from the screen as Coulson successfully managed to pressure the Asgardian Randolph into revealing the final staff piece's location. _'This guy is good at hiding and lying. But still had a few things about him that stood out. I wonder if we're really the first people to have figured him out. He did seem to know about Sorcerer's. He must have known about one at some point.'_

Lost in thoughts Chloe barely noticed Coulson coming in.

"So Agent Sullivan, what am I going to do with you?" Coulson inquired rhetorically.

"Sir?" Chloe replied, not sure what he wanted from her.

"On one hand you ignored your suspension and investigated what obviously was not up to you to do so. On the other you managed to uncover intelligence faster that we would have had without you. While I could use you on this mission, I wonder at the lack of care for the chain of command you show." Coulson elaborated.

Chloe looked at the man, "I do respect the chain of command, Sir. I just… I know it's wrong to disobey orders. It's just that I don't see the use of sitting on the sidelines when I know I can help."

"It's admirable to want to help, but there are rules for a reason Agent Sullivan. You need to trust the system. Even if we gotten answers sooner with you, we would have gotten them eventually. You're a valuable asset to SHIELD. You need to be more careful with yourself. Nystrom could have killed you back there. You were there without back-up, off-book. You're not invincible and I'd hate to see another promising SHIELD Agent throw their life away because they think they are." Coulson told her.

Chloe looked downcast, she felt like Alex was lecturing her about her limits. _'He's right, I should have asked at least someone at Kamar-Taj to have my back. Grant's right too. My fear of letting people discover my secret almost got me killed. If it was Alex she was talking to she'd have confessed her fear, not the reason for the fear.'_ The older man allowed her to share at her own pace. She trusted Alex with a lot. But even if he did not turn her in, she's also be asking him to keep it hidden. He'd be lying to others for her. Jeopardizing his own career.

Coulson observed the blonde, he saw his words had sunk in. "That being said, I'll allow you tag along with the team." _'I have a feeling you'll be needed.'_ He added mentally.

"Thank you, Sir. I won't let you down." Chloe assured him.

Coulson nodded an walked away.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _The Bus, Ramp area,_

Chloe watched as Coulson's team gathered supplies. She spotted Randolph coming up to her.

"Sorry I ratted you out. Staff kinda made me susceptible." Chloe informed him.

"I figured you were suffering for the effect after touching the staff." Randolph responded, "I seems like you are better now."

Chloe nodded, "Hard core meditation helped. Managed to put those… dark places back in the dark."

"I wish I had been able to achieve such a feat back then…" Randolph stated and watch Ward approach them, "He seems better as well…"

Chloe glanced at Ward, "I managed to help him too. I still followed the rules of _that_ world." Chloe worded in a way Randolph would know Ward did not know of the mystical world.

"Why are you two so chummy?" Ward inquired.

"Is that a personal question from someone who sees me only as a coworker?" Chloe countered, indifference masking her anger and hurt from their earlier disagreement.

Grant looked at the blonde trying to get a sense of what she was feeling, he could tell she was somewhat angry at him. Her earlier comment even revealed to him why, it bothered him that he was uncomfortable with that. "Suit yourself." He stated and turned around.

"Damn Scarecrow, so dense." Chloe muttered loud enough for Ward to hear, "We're just getting to know each other better. He's someone with a lot of experience." She added louder.

Grant turned back to the duo, confused why she was telling him this if she was angry with him.

"I'm forgiving you for your ignorance, Scarecrow. That's what friends do, right?" Chloe continued.

"I guess…" Grant answered.

"Good, now let's find that last staff piece and secure it before the Pagans find it." Chloe told him and patted his shoulder as she walked past him towards Agent May to help out.

"She's really something, that blonde. I wonder if she'll be interested in a date after all this?" Randolph wondered out loud intentionally oblivious to the look the male Agent threw his way.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Monastery, somewhere in Ireland,_

As the door opens to the monestary Randolph came in, followed by Coulson's team and Chloe.

"It's been awhile, I wonder… Ah! There it is." Randalph stated as he headed to the platform where a religious person would address its flock too. On the desk laid an old book. "Still here." Randolph bent over the book and smiled proudly at the drawing depicted. "Well the nose isn't quite right, but…"

"That's you?" Fitz inquired, the excitement palpable in his voice as he, Skye and Coulson were all looking at the book.

"They venerated me as a Saint." Randolph shared.

"They're idiots." Ward cut in, making them look at him. "Where's the Staff?"

"It's upstairs." Randolph answered and went to lead the way.

"Was that the normal Ward or the new angry Ward? I can't tell." Skye wondered.

"That's just Grant." Chloe answered her.

"Oh… it's quiet." Skye observed.

"Why do you think I trusted them with my secret? They take a vow of silence." Randolph answered.

"But, if you get them talking. They scream." Nystrom informed them as he stepped out of a room and towards their presence.

Nystrom then proceeded to stab Randolph in the chest with one of the two staff pieces he possessed, "In order to defeat a God, you must become one."

Grant glanced at the staff piece stuck in the Asgardian's chest and crouched over him, he took a breath before grabbing hold of the staff piece and pulling it out. He let out an angry howl before tackling Nystrom off the balcony back to the ground floor.

"We need to help him." Skye stated before heading down. Chloe meanwhile looked on, she knew if Grant chose to pick up the piece he wanted to channel it in order to defeat Nystrom. While she wanted to help, doing so would be either pointless and result in getting hurt or meant revealing her mystical talent.

"I'll get her." May informed Coulson before heading after Skye.

Meanwhile Simmons was trying to revive Randolph. Coulson headed over. Chloe bit her lip, once more conflicted in helping out and revealing herself.

"How is he?" Coulson inquired.

"I don't know what to do, he's not Human." Simmons replied.

"He's dying." Coulson stated.

"We know, but she doesn't understand his anatomy." Fitz explained, "And even if… Oh my God."

"Sometimes you just have to jump in and figure things out." Coulson stated after he ripped Randolph's shirt open, "Now Asgardian's regenerate faster than we do. If we can keep him alive long enough…"

"For his body to heal itself." Simmons finished.

"Okay, what am I looking for?" Coulson inquired.

"His heart." Simmons answered.

Chloe glanced back at the fight between Grant and Nystrom. She winced as Ward was send crashing to the ground near the pillar and then fell on the ground. Grant got back up gripping his staff piece tight. The look on his face as he advanced on Nystrom was pure rage. The two souped-up Human's clashed. Ward then managed to get a kick in and Nystrom was sent flying.

"Oh I think I got it, heart." Coulson stated.

"Great" Simmons smiled.

"Can you feel a tear or a rupture?" Fitz questioned.

"Clamp down hold of his heart, try to keep it beating." Simmons instructed.

"Grant, drop the Staff." Skye told him.

"Get away from me." Grant replied.

"Agent Ward." May stated.

"This isn't you." Skye continued.

The door crashed open and more Paganists flocked in.

Chloe glanced back at the effort to keep Randolph alive and made a decision. She quietly jumped downstairs and landed with barely any sound, her magic aiding her in this. Not even the Pagans noticed her. She ran over to Grant who was holding two Staff pieces and grabbed the second piece from his hand. She barely noticed Grant was struggling with both pieces dredging up his dark memories when her own hit her memories.

"Agent Sullivan." May stated.

Chloe struggled and closed her eyes, she breathed in and out and channeled her rage. Looking over at Grant she saw him looking at her. "I'll shoulder one too, I'm not helpless anymore!" she ground out unable to keep the anger from her voice.

Grant let go of one of the Staff pieces and allowed her to have it. Both stood next to one another anger radiating off them as they both focused that rage unto the Paganists.

As the Pagans started charging them one or two at the time while cheering each other on Grant slammed his staff piece a to an arm that wanted to punch him before stabbing the poor fool in the chest either killing him or severely injuring him. He threw the man aside and took the next incoming attack.

Chloe kicked the incoming Pagan in the chest sending him crashing backwards into his fellows. "Fucking dumb sheep." She grounded out angrily.

Chloe stabbed the man that charged Ward next in the side and lifted him up hard causing him to fly off her staff piece and land somewhere behind her, no doubt either out cold or dead.

Grant struggled with the memory of his childhood from the Well. His little brother was treading the water in order to stay adrift. The boy was crying out. He felt helpless and great hatred inside him as his older brother kept him from helping their youngest until eventually he gathered enough courage to drop the rope down and save him.

Chloe closed her eyes barely noticing the dead or unconscious bodies around her and Grant, she remembered once more the time she finally put a face to the name "Garret". She let out soft but, hatefully. The clinging off a staff piece on the ground snapped her out of it. She spotted Grant in a bend over position, struggling. She made her way over to him, a haze of anger settling over her once more. Anger at Grant for being so weak and not stand up to the older man and anger at herself for letting him affect her so much coursing thought her and she took a step towards the weakened man intent to let him feel that anger.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" Skye breezed past Chloe to Ward and helped him get back up.

Chloe still let out a breath and let her own staff piece fall to the ground. Shame and remorse filled her as she remembered what she had been about to do and had done.

A door flew open and Petra Larson and another Paganist entered, the first holding the last piece of the Staff.

Still supporting Ward up Skye groaned, "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

Ward moved to grab his staff piece again was stopped by Agent May. "This time, let met help." The female Agent told him.

Chloe hesitated, the recollection of her about to attack a person she cared a lot about still fresh. Seeing May pick up Ward's staff piece and move towards her to take hers as well her sense of duty won out and she grabbed hold of the piece. Immediately she saw Garret's face again. Channeling her anger she charged at Larson whose image she replaced with Garret's.

"Chloe!" Skye let out seeing her blonde acquaintance running at Larson.

Petra barely had time to take in that her lover Nystrom had been defeated and was lying unconscious on the ground before she moved to block a hit from the blonde woman, that she recalled getting her ass kicked by back in Seville. Anger coursed through Petra and with a scream of her own she tried to overpower the blonde, while the two staff pieces were deadlocked.

May meanwhile attacked the conscious and standing male Pagan who charged at her. She blocked his strikes easily and with a quick jab to the face the man flew back and landed unconscious.

Chloe used her free arm to hit Larson in the kidney's, making the pagan grunt in pain. She then dodged a swing from an enraged Petra and brought her armed hand unto Petra's arm holding the staff piece. She heard it break and with nimble fingers caught the piece as it dropped from the pagan's grip. She grunted as her hatred was amplified. On instinct Chloe put the two piece together.

Chloe grunted and dropped to one knee. Years of feeling helpless, powerless and too weak to protect the people she cared for or even herself washed over her. She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder and looked up managing to focus past the memories and see Agent May looking at her.

"It's okay." The more senior Agent told her before taking the staff piece from Chloe's hands and connecting her smaller piece with it making the Berserker's Staff whole once more.

Petra meanwhile had gotten back to her feet, she holding her injured arm.

"I am not afraid of you." Petra grounded out and with blind anger charged towards May and Chloe.

May narrowed her eyes at the charging opponent, with one swift move she hit Petra Larson making her fly back and drop to the ground, not moving.

"Fear is useful," Chloe softly breathed out at the downed woman, remembering how she had gotten strong.

Agent May looked at her then back at the Staff. She carefully bent down and put the staff on the floor.

Chloe allowed the energy of the multiverse to flow through her and attempted to calm herself as well as regain enough energy to stand.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

Chloe saw with May and Ward on one side. On the other was Simmons, Fitz and Skye talking about the ordeal in which Coulson managed to save Randalph.

"When you touched it, did you see anything?" Grant questioned May and Chloe

Chloe glanced at May seeing her nod, she did as well.

"Then how…?" Grant inquired, "How did you hold all three?"

"Because I see it every day." May answered before walking away leaving the two to ponder that.

"You okay?" Grant wondered seeing the normally chatty blonde quiet and conflicted.

"I don't know." Chloe answered. "I don't consider myself a good person, but what I saw today…"

"What did you see?" Grant questioned.

"My worst self." Chloe replied downcast. "I- I always thought I needed more power in order to keep the people I care about safe. I never imagined that the one they should be afraid of is me. If it wasn't for Skye coming to your aid… I- I was about to-to… I need to be alone for a while." Chloe stood up and left the monastery. She needed to get away. _'I've always feared what SHIELD would do to me if they ever found out about me, maybe they are right to fear people like me. We are dangerous.'_

Chloe sent a text message to Coulson that she was going to meditate somewhere closeby, if he needed her he could call her. Without waiting for a reply she opened a portal to Kamar-Taj and passed through it.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Bar, hotel, somewhere in Ireland,_

Grant was sitting alone at the bar nursing a drink as Skye approached him.

"Hey, I could get used to turn down service. A mint on my pillow." Skye shared with him.

"Overnights aren't standards." Ward replied.

"We deserve a nice night. You especially." Skye responded, "how are you feeling?"

"Not great." Ward answered looking at the brunette with a wry smile. "I'm sorry, for before…I'm not that guy."

"You're a guy that saves lives. Can overlook a little Hulk-rage. No harm no foul." Skye responded.

"Does everything just… roll off your back? I don't get how you and Chloe can do that." Ward told her.

"It doesn't. If it helps I'd rage all the time, but it doesn't. " Skye answered.

"What I saw…" Ward began, "It was about my brother."

Skye looked at him empathetically, "I figured" She placed her hand on his arm and looked him in the eye, "I know you're not one to talk, but like I said "I'm here". My shoulder is free."

Ward nodded and then recomposed himself standing up. "I'm beat. Another time maybe."

"You know where I live." Skye responded.

Ward finished his drink and walked off towards his room.

Just before entering his room he spotted May walking to the door to her room. May paused and looked at him. She then headed inside and left the door open, Grant followed her inside.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Kamar-Taj,_

Chloe finished reporting the events of the Berserker Staff to the Ancient One.

"So SHIELD has the Staff… what did you think of its power?" The Ancient One inquired.

A shadow passed over Chloe's face. "The thing brought out a part of me I had no idea could be that powerful. It… frightened me." Chloe admitted.

"The cost of such strength often comes with a cost." The female monk stated.

Chloe looked at her, "Garret, I've always known I disliked him, maybe even hated him…the Staff nearly made me lose myself in it. It's not just the man, but how he made me feel. Weak. Powerless."

"He made you feel afraid. You were always afraid of losing Grant Ward to him." The Ancient One told her.

"I've lived my life afraid, I always feared what the world would do if they discovered what I can do and where I came from. I've never been afraid of myself before, that Staff made me see that I should be wary. That maybe I should be watched by someone if I fall into darkness." Chloe shared.

"Such a realization can be good for the soul. We are all dangerous. A person driving a car can be dangerous. We all have darkness within ourselves. Darkness can be wielded for good and light can be wielded for bad. It's all about balance. You know that Chloe." The monk reminded her.

Chloe nodded, "Yes, and I accepted that I had darkness inside me. That I'm not a good person but just a person. I just… I never fathomed that the darkness inside me could be that strong. If it wasn't for Skye I would have hurt Grant. I would have hurt the person I-" Chloe stopped herself.

"The person you still love." The Ancient One finished. "Why did you want to hurt him?"

"Because he doesn't want to see Garret for the monster he is! Because he still affects me so much even if 13 years have passed." Chloe answered.

"He makes you feel vulnerable. More fear." The Ancient One clarified. "The only way to lesson that fear is to be honest with him."

"You mean tell him I'm still in love with him? I don't even know if I am. I love him sure, but in love? We've only just been getting to know each other again." Chloe replied.

The monks shook her head, "Stop trying to hide yourself behind confusion. You know how you feel. You've always known. Even if he does not feel the same about you, telling him how you feel will bring you closer together."

"But what about Garret? He's still a problem. Grant wants me to heal him he's apparently dying. I can't." Chloe questioned.

"Have you considered that if you heal Garret you may even save him from his own darkness?" The Ancient One responded.

"Saving… Garret?" Chloe questioned the mere thought of saving the man that had done nothing in her book to warrant it and had darkened Grant's soul was unthinkable. Yet…

"It is your choice, something to think on." The Supreme Sorcerer stated.

Chloe nodded still lost in thought on the pros and cons of saving Garret. Like she could make conditions to the healing, but would still be responsible for his future actions…

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Bar, hotel, somewhere in Ireland,_

Chloe returned to Ireland and was now walking towards Grant's room. She realized she did need to talk with Grant. About her feelings and about Garret, "Grant, it's Chloe. Can we talk? Grant?"

Chloe closed her eyes and allowed the energy of the multiverse to course through her. She searched for Grant's energy signature and found his not in his room but in another room… with someone else very close to his. Her eyes snapped over and she felt several feelings course thought her, embarrassment being the largest.

 _'_ _He's with… Agent May? But…´_ Chloe was also very confused about that. And yes it also hurt. As she walked away from the hotel rooms and headed towards the bar Chloe wondered how it happened. As far as she had seen, there was something between Skye and Grant. Not May and Grant.

As Chloe ordered a whiskey she felt her eyes water, _'Well at least I now know for sure he's over me. Maybe this was the closure I needed. We can still be friends now without the awkwardness of unrequited feelings.'_ As she downed the whiskey she eyed the rest of the bar. Seeing a brown haired man with a slight beard and blue eyes she smiled at him. She would not allow Grant not feeling the same about her as she felt about him break her. She would get her own one-night-stand and get over the man. Time hadn't helped her, alcohol was no real cure. Maybe pushing herself to get out there would.

"I haven't seen you here before lass." The man flirted with her, while not very original the accent did stir something inside her. He was also not that bad-looking.

Chloe smiled at him, "I'm from the States." Well not these United States but a United States for sure. "You?"

"Cork" the man replied, "Can I buy you a drink?"

Chloe nodded, "Another whiskey, please."

The man laughed, "I thought you Americans lasses liked things like wine and margarita's. What a pleasant surprise."

"I'm Chloe."

"Desmund." The man replied.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

Chloe looked over at Desmond whom was snoring soundly, she had already gotten dressed after taking a shower, the man was a heavy sleeper to have slept through it. Chloe smiled remembering last night. She had no regrets. It had felt good to feel wanted by someone. She was not going to do another Lana and Clark triangle with Grant and May. Was it even a triangle? She was sure there was something between Grant and Skye as well. Shaking her head clear of the thoughts she debated leaving a note. Deciding against it she quietly left his hotel room.

"Agent Sullivan, I didn't know you were back." A familiar voice stated.

Chloe turned to the voice, "Agent Simmons, I got back late last night." She answered.

"It's good you managed to get yourself a room. I thought we got the last ones." Simmons shared.

"Well it's not exactly my room." Chloe revealed.

"You mean you- oh. Oh!" Simmons let out.

A smile made its way onto her face as Chloe saw the other woman was flushed and obviously embarrassed. "No need to get embarrassed Agent Simmons. I'm sure you and Agent Fitz have blown of some steam together every now and then."

Agent Simmons turned an even darker shade of red, "W-ell n-o. Fitz and I are c-ollegue's. b-est friends. N-othing more." She stammered out.

Chloe raised an amused eyebrow, "If you say so. But you should know that people you like are not going to stay single forever if you don't act on it."

"I-I-" the British woman stuttered.

"Just something to think on." Chloe assured her. "Let's get some breakfast."

As the two walked towards the dining area for breakfast, Chloe what happened with Randolph. Simmons was only too eager to inform the blonde about Coulson convincing him to go to the States. The conversation then went onto Asgardian physiologically to even how an Asgard/Human hybrid and what things it could inherit from its parents.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

Breakfast passed and Chloe managed to talk with Coulson about the consequences of her somewhat rogue-ish actions. Coulson had decided to once again go lightly on the blonde Agent. He informed her he would not report her presence, but subsequently she would not get paid for the mission. He did warn her if it happened again he would report her.

Chloe had not talked with Grant when she saw him at breakfast other than giving him a neutral greeting and goodbye. She did know she needed to talk to someone else about her fears. She had never mentioned her involvement with Grant pre-SHIELD to her SO.

Alex had always been very caring. She had asked him one time why that was. He had shared with her that he had seen her brilliance quite early, she had great potential and he wanted to be the one to bring that out. He had done so. She became the Guardian. She's often came to him for advice or to talk after a mission. While he could never replace her father Gabe, she had come to care for Alex in a similar manner.

* * *

Little shorter than I liked but a good point to break it up. Next chapter will be the talk with Alex Pierce (for wich I'm first gonna rewatch Captain America: Winter Soldier), to better grasp on Pierce's personality. I like the corresponsence thing, so I'm going to keep that up and then skip to "The Magical Place" episode.

Have a busy week upcoming so next update will probably be just before Christmas. Meanwhile please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 5 - Suspicions

**AN:** Sorry couldn't get it done before Christmas (busy time for me with work and family), I didn't want to rush the chapter and not be very happy with the outcome and unable to edit it. I hope everyone had a nice Christmas tough. I'll wish you all a Happy New Year in advance. I'll update again as soon as I can.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 ~ Suspicions**

 _Elevator, The Triskelion,_

Chloe stared at her phone seeing a new e-mail from Grant. Quickly debating whether or not to read it she clicked it open.

 _Hi Chloe,_

 _I haven't heard from you since Ireland. You're probably busy with getting back to work. We had an interesting mission. Thought first it involved a person with telekinetic abilities, but it turned out to be a stalker of hers whom was in an accident and presumed dead. The way Fitz-Simmons describe it is that he became trapped between dimension. Seems travel between dimensions isn't as unlikely thing to happen as we once thought. I couldn't fight him since he was part on our plane and part elsewhere. May was able to convince him to stand down and he passed on._

 _Write back soon, okay?_

 _Grant_

Biting her lip Chloe felt guilty for having ignored her friend. She had done so since she needed time. Time to get over her feelings that went beyond friendship for said man. It was strange to once again feel like the insecure high-school girl that the boy she liked didn't notice. But the feelings for him were still there. Briefly she wondered what she'd feel if Clark someone showed up.

The ping of the elevator snapped her out of her brief trip down memory lane. She put her phone back into her pocket as she exited the elevator and headed towards Pierce's office.

"Agent Chloe Sullivan. It's been awhile." A voice spoke from her left.

"Agent Rumlow" she acknowledged the man, "Nine months since France."

Rumlow smirked, "How've you been?"

Chloe shrugged, "Working from The Hub since then. It's not too bad, you?"

"Same old, same old. You here to see Pierce?" Rumlow inquired to which Chloe nodded, "Want to grab a coffee and catch up after?"

Chloe blinked surprised, inwardly a quick pro-con list appeared. She shrugged mentally dismissing the list, "Sure, why not. I'll meet you at your office after?"

Rumlow nodded, "Sounds good. See you then Chloe."

Chloe fought not to raise an eyebrow at this other side of the Agent she knew was all business. "Brock." She responded and headed further into the hall all the while ignoring the feeling of his eyes still on her.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Pierce's office, The Triskelion,_

"Chloe" the 78-year old man greeted the 30-year-old blonde Agent with a smile.

"Alex" Chloe greeted him in kind as the two approached one another and kissed each other on the cheek as one would a father/daughter.

"They treating you alright at The Hub? You look good." Pierce questioned.

"The Hub is fine, Alex. Work is good. It's been… an interesting few months since we last saw one another." Chloe answered.

"What do you mean?" Alex as he gestured for her to sit to which she complied, after which he did the same.

"Well I met an old friend here at SHIELD. We knew each other when we were teenagers. This man was grooming him for something nefarious when we lost contact. I'm glad he's in SHIELD now doing better. The thing is that the man is also a SHIELD Agent. I worry he's up to something bad and will drag my friend down with him."

Pierce listened and inwardly worried whom his protégé was on to. Masking his worry, Pierce kindly placed a hand on her hands. "Tell me." He prompted.

"Well-" Chloe started but cut herself off when the door to Pierce's office opened.

"Pierce?" a voiced inquired, "you busy?"

Shock replaced anger in Chloe's green eyes before she managed to mask it.

"John." Pierce stated, getting up and walked over to the other man.

Chloe stood up as well and inwardly frowned as the two greeted one another like old friends did.

"Oh John, I don't believe you've met my protégé Chloe Sullivan. Chloe Sullivan my old friend John Garret." Alex introduced the two.

It took a lot of effort for Chloe not to kill the man on sight. Even more to mask her hatred for the man. Hatred that had not too long ago been dredged up by the Berserker Staff. She drew the line to being civil to the man she so despised.

"I know of him, Alex. And what I know of him I do not like. He may be a good Agent, but he's not a good man. He's a twisted evil asshole." Chloe rebutted.

"I'm sure you're mistaken Chloe. I've known John Garret for years." Alex tried to smooth over tension between the two.

"He's a man that takes desperate vulnerable teenagers our of juvie and turns them into blindly loyal pawns for him to use!" Chloe shared, not able to keep the anger from her voice.

"I don't know what you've been told, Agent Sullivan. But I'm sure you're mistaken." Garret informed her.

Chloe laughed without humor, "Mistaken? Sure, then you did not break Grant Ward out of prison and manipulated him into becoming your minion?!"

"Did Ward tell you that?" Garret questioned.

"He didn't have to. I know him. You might have him convinced you've saved him and he owes you so he'll overlook whatever you have planned, but not me. I'm warning you now. If you hurt my friend, there will be consequences. And you're looking at her." Chloe gave the man a harsh glare and angrily strode over the exit. Part of her knew it was stupid revealing so much, but it felt oh so good.

"Chloe?"

Alex's voice made Chloe pause, "I know I don't have any proof. I'll find it somewhere. If there is one thing you taught me is that I should trust my instincts. So please Alex, believe me and stay away from that man." Chloe then left the office.

The two man looked as the door closed once more. "This is a problem Alex." Garret spoke.

"Chloe Sullivan is an excellent Agent and will be asset to us. As you've just witnessed she's ruled by her heart. She'll go through Hell and back to protect those she cares for." Alex informed his fellow Agent.

"That may be, but if she exposes me, exposes us before we are ready…" Garret trailed off.

"I've already made arrangements to tie her to us more." Alex shared.

"What arrangements?"

"As I said, she's ruled by her heart. I asked Agent Rumlow to conquer hers." Pierce replied, "What about Agent Ward?"

"He's loyal to me. I am surprised he never mentioned Chloe Sullivan to me before. The way she spoke of him, suggested a close bond between them. One that should not exist in the soldier I trained." Garret wondered puzzled.

"Chloe keeps her past tight to her chest. Does not speak of it often. Having lost her family and friends she treasures those close to her all the more. This is the first time since she was a new Agent that I've seen her in actual emotional distress. Agent Rumlow will get close to her and she will either join us or stay out of the way." Alex retorted.

"And if she opposes us?"

"The Guardian could be a too high asset to us. If she opposes us we will reprogram her to aid us." Pierce shared with the level 8 Agent. "Agent Ward however while an asset is expendable. Make sure he stays on mission."

"I'll pay him a visit soon." Garret promised.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Bathroom, The Triskelion,_

Chloe gripped the edge of the sink tightly as she attempted to regain control of her emotions. She was already berating herself for revealing any information to the enemy. And yes, having met the man in person now she was sure that the man was an enemy. It wasn't anything said or not said, it was instinct along with the knowledge she had of him. Knowing he was friends with her SO aggravated her even more. He was like a virus spreading his darkness to others. She had been too late to vaccinate Grant and save him and it seemed like he's infected Alex as well. _'I won't give up until I eradicated him from their lives.'_ She just had to find the truth. _'I need to get his un-redacted file, somehow. I can't hack it myself. Fury's security measures prevent me from doing so now. I'll get it somehow and verify every mission that SOB has been on.'_ He was dirty and Evil, and by Gods she would prove it.

Feeling more determined and in control she exited the bathroom and headed towards the elevator.

"That was quick. I figured you'd be in with him longer than 30 minutes." A familiar voice spoke.

Chloe turned, "Brock." She spoke his name and recalled their earlier made plans to have coffee. She really did not feel like doing so right now tough. She wanted to get to work.

"What's wrong?" Rumlow inquired.

Chloe looked at him, maybe… "Do you know Agent Garret? John Garret."

Rumlow furrowed his brow, "I've heard of him. Bit of a lone wolf. Him and his protégé. Why?"

"He was in Alex's office earlier, I've just got a bad feeling about him." Chloe elaborated without going into details.

"How about I tell you what I know about him over that coffee?" Rumlow shared.

Chloe smiled, _'maybe coffee with Brock isn't such a bad idea after all. It's nice to see this other side to him.'_ "Sure."

"Okay" Brock replied smiling at her, "So what do you want to know."

"Everything." Chloe answered.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Hi Grant,_

 _Sorry I'm so late with writing to you. Things have been busy, but I should have written this sooner. I stopped by to talk with my SO earlier this week when I got your e-mail. Our meeting was crashed by your old SO. Apparently the two are old friends. I did not handle it well and kinda blew up at him for what you and I disagree on. Don't worry he doesn't know much, just that you and I knew one another and that I hate him for turning you into well his 'minion' seems harsh to say out loud but that's the way I see it. Sorry._

 _Anyways I've also shared with both him and Alex that I believe him to be no good and am working on a way to prove it._

 _I also dating someone, he's an Agent too. He's a lot like you, rough exterior and sweet interior. I don't know if I can open myself up to him though… I needed to move on somehow. I wasn't prepared for old feelings for you to resurface so intensely when we met again. I guess I never really got over you. I'm trying to do so now, for our friendship. I need to since you found someone new as well. I'm a little confused about it since I thought you liked Skye…I did not see you and Agent May as an item. But if you're happy with her that's all that matters to me. Don't you dare stop writing Grant, Your e-mails are usually the thing I look forwards to most._

 _Yours,_

 _Chloe_

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Chloe's cubicle, The HUB,_

Chloe frowned as she poured over the information she had received from both Brock and her information network. Sensing someone approach she clicked her information away and opened the mission she had been prepping to oversee tomorrow.

"There she is. So this is the famous cubicle of the Guardian." Brock stated.

Chloe smiled and turned towards the man, "Want to trade it for your office?"

"Tempting, but then you and I still would not work in the same building. I would not be opposed to sharing my office with you. I can think of a few things to do there if we get bored." Rumlow replied.

Chloe flushed a little but managed to cover it and stood up turning to face the leader of the STRIKE team whom was only a few inches away, "Do you now? Care to demonstrate some of these things at my cubicle?"

"If you want." Rumlow replied and captured her lips with his own in a kiss.

"Agent Sullivan! We have rules about this." A familiar voice cut in making the moaning blonde blush and break the kiss.

"Agent Hand." Chloe breathed seeing the stern woman looking at her and Brock.

Brock smirked then hid it when the identified Agent Hand turned to glare at him. "Brock Rumlow."

"The STRIKE team leader." Hand easily connected the well-known name. She then turned to Chloe "Did you finish preparing for the missions tomorrow?"

"Yes." Chloe turned around and tapped a few buttons and turned back to Hand who took a her tablet and nodded as she saw the mission prep report.

"I expected this two hours ago. You're usually faster in handing these in." Hand shared with her.

"I thought you didn't need it until tomorrow 7 am?" Chloe inquired.

"I don't, but like I said you are usually quicker to turn these in. I'll leave you to enjoy your evening, Agent Sullivan. Agent Rumlow." Hand told them and turned around walking away.

"She was worried about you." Rumlow stated.

"Yeah… I thought she didn't like anyone, except maybe Agent Sitwell." Chloe replied.

Rumlow nodded, "seems like she's like you and keeps her feelings close to her chest."

"I don't always keep my feelings bottled inside. I just only share them with people I trust." Chloe protested, "I can't help that that list is small."

"Who is on that list?" Rumlow questioned.

"Oh just a few names. Alex for example." Chloe evaded.

"Am I on that list?" Rumlow inquired.

"Now that would be spoiling." Chloe dodged once more.

"How many are?"

"Three people." Chloe answered honestly, "I don't trust easily."

Rumlow put his arms around Chloe, "What can I do to help you in trusting me?"

Chloe hesitated, "Just be honest with me. I don't like lies, even if they are there to protect me."

Rumlow kissed her forehead, "You got it. No lies."

As Rumlow held her close Chloe closed her eyes feeling guilty, _'I like you Brock, but I doubt I could ever trust you. You have hunted people like me after all. I know you would be professional enough to overcome any feelings there might be between us if SHIELD ordered you to bring me in… I would break this off before either of us gets hurt, but I need your info on Garret. I'm sorry.'_

Rumlow pulled back looking Chloe in the eyes, "so want to get out of here?"

Chloe smiled, having already hidden her guilt deep inside just nodded and led him lead her out of there.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Chloe,_

 _I did not know Garret and Pierce knew on another. I know you don't like him, but I thought we agreed to disagree on him. Why did you tell Garret about us? And with Pierce as well. I don't like this. But it's done. Please stop investigating Garret. If not for your own career than do it for me. No good will come of it._

 _How did you know about May and I? It's still new, like your own relationship. Speaking about that, never sell yourself short Sunshine!_

 _I didn't know you still felt that way about me. You were never so difficult to read before, something that obviously changed since we were young. I didn't give our connection much deeper thought. You said you wanted us to be friends and that's what I've been trying to be. Emotions are… difficult for me. I usually just feel what I need to and suppress the rest. Though, sometimes I had trouble doing so with you since you came back into my life._

 _Anyways I don't have much time left, things are kinda busy with Centipede. Coulson brought in a recruit to help Mike Peterson, despite my reservations against him._

 _Wish you well,_

 _Grant_

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Chloe's apartment,_

Chloe stared at the e-mail from Grant, she felt conflicted about it. "Men and their your mixed signals." she muttered before shutting her laptop. She headed over to the table where she had left her phone. She took a deep breath and exhaled. _'I really thought I was getting over him. But if just a few words… Why did I give up on him so easily? I should have at least talked to him about how I feel…The Ancient One was right. I need to really talk with Grant. Face to face talk. But he's on a mission… Something about Centipede, I heard about them before… I should dig into them a little deeper. Hand will appreciate me focusing back on work that I share instead of my personal digging into a level 8 operative.'_

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Chloe's cubicle, The HUB,_

A picture of Edison Po along with a digital file could be seen as Chloe was hard at work in learning all there was to know about the man… what was known anyhow. Chloe had even reached out to some marine contacts to have them talk to marines that had served with Po. She didn't expect much from that angle since SHIELD was likely to have gone that way already. Still, it didn't hurt to try.

The man's expertise was in tactics and rapid response. From the video of his escape he demanded respect of others. Chloe had already identified the man in the video sitting with Po, Brian Hayward. Instead of trying to find Hayward as she was sure Coulson's team would try to do, she tried to find out how and when Hayward had been recruited into Centipede. She also found a note added to the video by a consultant she suspected to be Skye. The note said "The Clairvoyant". Chloe had send the name to her contacts to find out more.

A pop-up made Chloe pause, there was an e-mail from a source checking into one of Garret's missions. She frowned seeing the mission was not consistent with SHIELD's goal of world peace. This mission was more suited to create chaos in the region. Reminding herself to look into it more later, Chloe flipped back to read about who had access to read about Hayward and his work done as a US army soldier in Afghanistan. The list was a long one, but she was also cross referencing it with Po and who had access to his file. The list was still long so Chloe was trying to narrow it down and at the same time dig into the ones who stood out.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

"Agent Sullivan, you're in early." A familiar female voice commented.

"Got in late actually, Agent Hand." Chloe spoke and then tapped a few buttons. "Can you tell me anything about how SHIELD would go about recruiting soldiers into its fold?"

Victoria Hand raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want to know Sullivan?"

"I've been trying to figure out how Centipede is able to recruit military personal when those files are supposed to be sealed to a select few. I then thought what if they were tricked into service like Mike Peterson was when first selected as test subject for their serum. If so then likely they are also either converted to Centipede or working for them against their will but for some reason unable to leave. Leaving that aside, the question remains how they were chosen in the first place. Who knew about them and how were they approached in a way that neither the military or we saw? If you told me about the process I might be able to narrow the list of suspect names down enough to identify the security leak." Chloe explained her theory.

"I see, and why are you researching this case? I think Agent Coulson and his team are handling this." Hand questioned.

"They are handling the practical side likely by locating Hayward and by proxy Centipede. I want to work the other side to plug a leak in our security so to prevent other soldiers from likely being tricked into service they might be unable to leave." Chloe explained.

"As long as you don't neglect your other tasks I'll allow this. Take Research room three. If you come across anything interesting bring it by me first before Agent Coulson. For your theory, look into Akela Amador's file. Centipede had access to what we call a Backscatter X-ray Eye Implant. Now about the recruitment…" Agent Hand continued to explain to Chloe the procedure of recruiting a military asset into SHIELD.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _One day later,_

 _The Hub, Research room 3,_

Victoria Hand was impressed and distressed, Agent Sullivan report on the recruitment of military personal into a criminal organization was illuminating to say the least. It was also very disturbing. Chloe speculated a high ranking SHIELD Agent the culprit to leaking the information. This was supported by how Akela Amador was recruited. The woman had been a SHIELD Agent and somehow ended up affiliated with Centipede. If the Agent had indeed not cracked, her file must have been leaked. Who but SHIELD itself had access to it. She had not submitted Agent Sullivan's report into the system for that reason. She instead had scheduled a meeting with Director Fury to discuss this.

Right now the blonde was still working running down leads with her contacts. _'Speaking of I think she had some dark assets SHIELD doesn't know about.'_ Hand thought to herself. Her thought were interrupted by a beeping sounds.

 _Beep Beep_

Pressing a button on the computer terminal Victoria saw a familiar face, "Yes?"

 _"_ _Agent Hand, you wanted to keep updated on Agent Coulson and his current mission."_ The Agent on the other end began, _"He has been kidnapped by Centipede."_

Hand raised her eyebrow, wondering what had went wrong. Last she heard he was aiding Agent recruit Peterson with the return of his son. "Thank you Agent." She told him hanging up. She glanced at the still working blonde considering… "Sullivan."

Chloe startled when her name was called and turned to the other Agent in the room.

"Get your stuff you're coming with me." Hand told her.

"Where are we going?" Chloe inquired as she complied with the level 8's instructions.

"You didn't hear my call?" Hand questioned, causing the blonde to shook her head.

Hand smirked wryly, "It seems Agent Coulson somehow botched his rescue Op of Mike Peterson's son and got himself caught. We're going to the Bus."

Chloe blinked as she processed the information, "What about Grant?" she asked before thinking.

"Grant? You mean Agent Ward. I didn't hear about any casualties so I assume he's fine." Hand replied eying the blonde and wondering what the socially distant woman connection was with Agent Ward. Obviously more than just people who had worked together before as she had one led her to believe. Seeing the blonde ready to head out she led the way, after the information on their research had been safely secured on a thumb drive. She would be placing said drive in her safe before they met up with Coulson's team.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Eight hours later,_

 _The Bus,_

"Agent Hand," Agent Melinda May greeted the level 8 Agent.

"Agent May," Victoria Hand responded in kind.

"So everyone ready to crush any arthropod in the way to rescue Agent Coulson?" a cheery voice called out.

"Chloe," Fitz called out smiling.

"Hi all," the blonde answered her eyes going over Coulson's team one by one until finding Grant's where they lingered for a few more seconds as she tried to ascertain if he was hurt.

"Bring us up to speed." Hand cut in.

May nodded and led her to the operation room.

"You OK?" Chloe questioned Grant as she walked with him after May and Hand.

Grant glanced at her, "I will be when we get Coulson back. Skye's working on a location on Vanchet."

 _'_ _Centipede used Vanchet to obtain the alien metals for their Centipede devices.'_ Chloe quickly recalled as they entered the operation room on the Bus. She glanced at Ward seeing his determined face she placed a supporting hand on his arm. "We'll get him back." Chloe assured him with a reassuring smile.

Grant nodded at her before turning back to May who started to brief Agent Hand.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Six hours later,_

 _Operation room, The Bus,_

After the briefing, Chloe had dug right in on finding Vanchet. She had no doubt Skye would locate the man, despite her restrictions with the bracelet she wore still. But the sooner they had located Vanchet the better for finding Coulson with less damage sustained.

"How's it going?" Simmons inquired.

"Vanchet is careful, which is why SHIELD has had a difficult time getting him. But he's never peaked my interest before. I'll- ha got you. He's in New York." Chloe smirked victoriously.

"That's great! Excellent work Agent Sullivan." Simmons upbeat voice stated.

"Chloe's fine. Locating him is half the work, we still have to catch him." Chloe replied as she continued typing away. "Could you get the others here, while I try to figure that part out?"

"Of course." Simmons answered and sped off. Leaving Chloe to focus on forming a plan to capture Vanchet. She was going over the building's blueprints from the hotel she had found Vanchet was staying, when the doors opened again.

"You found Mr. Vanchet?" Hand inquired as she entered, the woman had known the efficiency of Agent Sullivan having worked with her for some time now and had been patiently awaiting for Chloe to find a lead.

Chloe was just about to explain when more people entered. "You found Vanchet?" Skye inquired

Chloe nodded at the woman and saw Grant and Fitz were with her. Fitz was trying to contain his own excitement, but Chloe could tell the man was so. Ward was his usual professional self, however his eyes were a little brighter than before.

When Simmons entered again with May, Chloe tapped the holo-table pulling up the image of New York. "Vanchet is staying at the Four Seasons Hotel. My info says he's meeting someone a buy to sell more alien stuff to." She paused as she pulled up a specific floor. "The 14th floor to be exact. I don't know how long he'll stay there. I suggest Agents Ward and May pose as staff to gain entry to the floor."

"I'll call HQ for back-up to arrive, but in the meantime I want you, Agent Sullivan, to replace Agent Ward on the mission. Agent Ward will provide back-up on site." Hand told them.

"Why?" Chloe inquired confused.

"Agent Ward is still recovering from a gunshot wound. Get some rest Sullivan, you've been up for two days now. I'll let you know when we arrive in New York.

"I'm fine, Agent Hand. I can still do this job." Ward informed her.

"Which is why I assigned you to be their back-up." Hand reminded him.

Chloe's eyes widened at the mention Ward had been shot. She looked at him, the agitated man had after protesting his assignment to back-up, turned to meet her eyes. "Ward, a word please?"

The sweet tone of the blonde before she left the briefing room as well as her calling him _Ward_ instead of _Agent Ward_ or _Grant_ made the man worry a little. "I'll be a moment." He excused himself before following his old lover out the doors.

Once Grant was outside Chloe's narrowed eyes found his brown ones. She stepped closer to him.

"Where were you shot?" a clipped tone was used that made Grant even more nervous.

"Left shoulder." Ward answered and tensed as he prepared to be hit by the blonde, when something warm entered him. He saw a pained expression on her face. The warm feeling stopped very quickly and he looked at her hand which bottom was placed at his shoulder.

"I healed the internal damage a little. Nothing too risky, since no doubt Simmons is keeping her eye on it. It should be less sore." The blonde turned away from him after removing her hand. Her voice weary now, "Next time just tell me Grant. I don't want us keeping more secrets from one another than we have to." With those words she walked away.

Grant stared after her, _'I don't know what to make of you. You're so confusing.'_ With those thoughts he turned back and entered the operations room again.

* * *

Review please!


	7. Chapter 6 - Rescuing Coulson

**AN:** took awhile this chapter, but it's here. :) enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 6 ~ Rescuing Coulson**

 _Four hours later, (about 15 hours after Coulson was taken),_

 _Cockpit, The Bus, somewhere in New York City,_

Agent May glanced over at the blonde, "Hey, Agent Sullivan. Wake up!" she said in her clipped tones.

Chloe's eyes snapped open, she blinked as they adjusted to the light. Looking around she began to recall she had picked the cockpit to take a nap in. The reason for this was that she did not think Grant's partner in bed would appreciate her sleeping in his bunk. Also she still felt like they needed to talk before she could put the feeling of awkwardness between them aside.

"How long did I sleep?" Chloe inquired as she stretched her stiff body.

"About four hours." May responded, "Why'd you pick here to sleep?"

"Figured you wouldn't want me sleeping in Grant's bunk anymore. Speaking about that, he may not seem like it most of the time but Grant is very… intense. With his feelings I mean. As his friend I'm telling you if you hurt him I'll hurt you." Chloe responded. "Now that that's out of the way, I look forwards to getting to know you better."

May looked at the blonde, "We'll be on the ground soon."

"You really not much of a talker, are you?" Chloe commented.

Agent May just gave her one of her deadpan looks. Chloe sighed but refrained from responding.

"My friend is in the hands of Centipede. I see no reason _chat_." May reminded her.

"I know, it's why we're getting Vanchet to roll over on them. We'll get Agent Coulson back, alive." Chloe answered back empathically. She could understand the other woman's feelings. If one of the people she cared about was taken…

May did not say anything in response and started pushing buttons and pulling levers, obviously getting the plane ready to land.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _The Four Seasons Hotel, New York,_

Chloe smiled as she pushed the food trolley toward the guarded room. "Hi, room service was ordered by George."

The guard frowned, "Hold here." He instructed Chloe and grabbed his radio. "George, your room service is here."

Another voice came from inside but was loud enough to pass through the door. "Room service, George? Again!"

The guard at the door sighed, and used his key card to open the door, "just leave the cart inside." He directed Chloe.

Chloe smiled and grabbed her gun with dendrotoxin and shot him, knocking the man out cold. She raised the side sheet of the trolley and Agent May stepped out. The two female Agent looked at one another before May threw a flash bomb inside the now unlocked door.

After the flash the two women rushed inside. There were six men inside, Chloe rushed right as May took the left side quickly engaged the still recovering guards. Vanchet made a break for it, Chloe ducked under a punch and countered with a punch to the guard's kidney's. "Grant, he's coming out." She spoke in her communicator.

"I got him." Grant stated as came around the corner, he was waiting by, just as Vanchet exited the room. Ward rushed in his direction as Vanchet ran the other way. "He's coming your way Fitz."

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _The Bus, somewhere in New York City,_

"Are you sure about this?" Simmons inquired nervously.

"It's time," Fitz answered.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _The Four Seasons Hotel, New York,_

Vanchet stopped in his tracks as some small flying contraptions with lights blocked the way. Looking around he saw no way out. Just other doors to rooms.

"Hold it right there." Ward ordered, his gun aimed at the criminal.

Vanchet turned to the man, just as the door closest to him opened up. "What's all the racket?" a confused elderly man inquired. Vanchet ducked behind the man and threw him in Ward's way.

May and Chloe arrived just as Grant busted down the door. He glanced at them and the three Agents then cautiously made their way into the room.

"Please don't hurt me." An scared elderly female's voice begged.

"Shut up!" Vanchet's shouted.

Chloe, Grant and May saw Vanchet holding and woman hostage.

"Drop your weapons or she dies." Vanchet threatened.

Not even blinking Chloe fired. The shock on Vanchet's face was visible as blue lines spread out at the point of impact as the man dropped unconscious.

"Beverly?" an elderly man's voice called out concerned.

Chloe looked back to see the elderly man from outside hurrying inside toward the now released hostage.

"We needed him conscious." May complained.

"He'll wake up soon enough, I decreased the dosage of dendrotxin in my ammo." Chloe lied easily.

"Let's just get him out of here." Grant interjected.

"Well we did most of the work here Grant. You can carry him." Chloe reasoned.

Grant looked at her before sighing, "Alright."

"You're such a Scarecrow sometimes." Chloe replied, "You want to pull your stitches?" She tapped her communications. "Target captured, can you sent someone to help carry him out."

 _"_ _Copy that Agent Sullivan, I got a team on the roof. What's your location."_ Agent Hand's voice responded.

"You told your friend about us?" May inquired to Ward whom was still watching Chloe.

Ward turned to May, "No, she just knew. She's like that. Hard to keep things from her."

May studied him for a moment before looking at Chloe, whom was going through Vanchet's pocket's. "She knows you well."

"Better than anyone," _'aside from maybe Garret.'_ Grant thought he looked back at the blonde seeing her hand glow he suppressed a smirk, _'lessened the dosage alright.'_

May looked at him again and saw him looking at the blonde again, said Agent was waving her hand around like it had been burned or something. May frowned and noticed Vanchet was moving a little and showed signs of waking. "He's waking up." She stated just as the SHIELD team entered.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Operations room, The Bus, (about 18 hours after Coulson was taken),_

Chloe frustratingly tapped the console in front of her as she tried to ignore Hand giving Commander Hill another update. The woman had just updated Director Fury and seemed to be either giving updates or briefings. It was noisy and distracting her from her work.

Just as Hand disconnected the called with Hill Ward came in

"You get anything yet?" he inquired.

"Agent Ward, we're doing everything we can to learn more about Centipede. I got my best man interrogating Vanchet." Hand answered.

"You should let Agent Ward interrogate Vanchet. Time is critical in retrieving Agent Coulson before Centipede plans for Coulson succeed." Chloe interjected having given up trying to get work done.

"What makes you think Agent Ward will get answers faster than my best man?" Hand questioned Chloe.

Chloe raised an eyebrow, "he's more motivated to." She answered simply.

"I'll give it some thought." Hand replied.

Chloe sighed before turning back to her console to work when it flashed with a shield logo. Chloe hurried to the holo-table, "someone is trying to hack the system." She stated surprised as she tabbed more buttons localizing who it was.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Skye's bunk, The Bus,_

As the curtain to her bunk was pulled open, Skye looked up. "Finally, can you get this off me so I can follow the money and find Coulson."

Agent Hand looked at the woman, "You're the consultant." She stated.

"Yes, now can you get this off me so I can get back to work?" Skye questioned.

"You're hacked our system, why?" Hand inquired.

"I was trying to find out who paid Vanchet, so we can trace them and find Coulson." Skye explained.

"That's not your job. Nobody asked you to." Hand stated and turned around. "I want her off the plane." She informed the other Agents and walked away.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Skye shouted and hurried after the level 8 Agent. "Wait!"

Hand turned back, "I want to find Agent Coulson! That's all I care about. I don't care about stupid rules and regulations. I just want to find Coulson."

"Well I do care about those _stupid rules and regulations_ , I want her off the plane and debriefed." Hand replied.

"Wait, Agent Hand. She can help." Ward spoke up.

"This is what I do. This is all that I do. It's what I'm here for." Skye added.

Hand looked at the woman, than at Ward. "Agent Sullivan is already hacking in Mr. Vanchet's accounts, I have no doubts that she will find something there if there is anything to find. You, Consultant, bring nothing valuable to the table and I most certainly am not taking the bracelet off you. You need to learn to follow the rules and regulations and respect them. SHIELD had the best of the best working for her."

"I didn't know Chloe was already following the money. I just wanted to help." Skye replied in a tone that sounded like the wind got knocked out of her sails.

"What about letting her aid Agent Sullivan?" Ward suggested.

"Agent May, your assessment?" Hand inquired.

May looked from Skye to Hand before answering, "Skye's has a way of finding intel that is hard to find, something that I believe she shares with Agent Sullivan, whom I believe will appreciate the help."

Hand looked back at the nervous brunette Consultant. "I'll ask her." Before turning back around and walking back into the operations room.

"Thanks." Skye told the two level 7's.

"Next time you want to help, just ask us instead of hacking SHIELD." May stated before walking off.

Skye turned to Ward, "I know you want to help. Chloe's already found Vanchet for us. You should have checked with her about helping out before hacking into SHIELD."

"She's in there with Agent Hand all the time and they won't let me in there because I'm not cleared for it." Skye argued as frustration replaced embarrassment.

"You could have asked me to talk with her." Ward countered, "May and I want to help find Coulson as well. You don't think it is hard for us to not be able to help out more to locate him?"

"At least you got to do your part and got us Vanchet. I'm just sitting around, being useless." Skye argued back.

"So hacking into SHIELD and making everyone else stop working is being helpful how?" Grant countered.

"Am I interrupted something?" Chloe inquired as Grant and Skye's head snapped towards her position.

"No." Grant replied, "I'll be in the lab." He informed them before walking away.

Chloe watched him leave before turning to Skye, an eyebrow raised.

"Did Agent Hand tell you I wanted to help?" Skye inquired.

Chloe saw the woman was quite worked up about whatever she and Grant had been arguing about. "Yeah, give me you arm."

Skye complied and raised her arm which held the bracelet restricting her computer access. "Don't tell anyone about this." Chloe instructed her before channeling the multiverse's power and set it on the bracelet making it release. Chloe took it off and placed it in her pocket, "Don't get too used to it, it's going right back on after all this. I just don't need an assistant that can't do the work needed to be done."

"Thanks, how'd you do that?" Skye inquired as she rubbed her free wrist.

"Now if I told you that, what's to stop you from taking it off before it's cleared to come off?" Chloe inquired back. She then proceeded to walk towards the computer terminal in the sitting area. She tabbed a few buttons. "So I was in the middle of hacking into the Swiss banking system. It's a tough system but nothing I suspect a former Rising Tide member like yourself can't hack. I heard good thing about your abilities from Grant. Impress me and get his records. I'll be back in a bit."

Skye watched the blonde go, before turning to the terminal. She quickly began to type away at it, unrestricted by the bracelet she would be in their system in a few minutes at most.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Interrogation room, The Bus,_

Chloe knocked and opened the door, "Agent Hand needs to see you." She told the Agent that had been interrogating Vanchet.

Once the Agent left Chloe looked at the man. "Easy or hard way?"

The man sat silent and Chloe glanced at the door which opened again. Grant looked at her surprised.

"Hard way it is." Chloe told Vanchet before turning to Grant. "You got about ten minutes to get him to talk, before Agent Fawcett returns. I need to see if Skye's managed to get into his Swiss account yet." Chloe updated him before leaving.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _The Bus,_

"Someone purchased a large amount of alien metal from Vanchet." Skye informed the blonde when she noticed her approaching.

"Looks like our guys then." Chloe commented, "Nice work."

"Thanks, I'm hacking into that account now." Skye replied.

A couple of minutes later Grant approached them. "He talked."

"Good, let's go tell Agent Hand. Skye's got the other thing covered." Chloe told them.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Operations room, The Bus,_

"Mr. Vanchet is telling us all about his operations. You're… unique interrogation worked. SHIELD is getting ready to raid all of Centipede operations around the world." The disapproval about the methods was clear in her voice. Opening up the top of the plane up in the interrogation room and almost letting the man get sucked out was not standard procedure.

"Skye and I are close to locating what we believe is where Centipede is holding Agent Coulson." Chloe informed her.

Agent Hand rose a brow, "You believe Agent Coulson not to be at the locations we got out of Mr. Vanchet."

"They went to a lot of effort to get Agent Coulson. I don't believe they would tell a supplier like Vanchet where they would hold him." Chloe shared with the level 8.

Agent Hand was quiet for a moment, "I do not understand what is so special about a single Agent, level 8 or not. I spend half my time here talking to HQ, Director Fury or Commander Hill. No single Agent is that important."

"Coulson is." Ward told her.

"I believe it involved Agent Coulson's death at the Battle of New York. The story about how its faked, I don't believe it. Whatever was done to Agent Coulson to bring him back, that's what Centipede wants to know and SHIELD wants to protect. Aside from that Coulson seems to also run things here very differently that you or other Agent do. The word that SHIELD is your _family_ seems to be more true here." Chloe theorized, "I believe however that we should always spend this much effort for any Agent. Losing an Agent is bad for morale and giving up on an Agent a bad precedent. It'll be easier to give up on an Agent the next time and even easier the time after that."

"I am aware on your value of life, Agent Sullivan. However, resources are not infinite." Hand replied before turning to Agent Ward. "Do not ever undermine me again."

The door opened, "I found him." Skye announced, breaking the tension in the room.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _The Bus, (30 hours after Coulson was taken)_

The following few hours were spent hard at work. Agent Hand refused to send a team towards the location, she had her hands busy raiding other Centipede locations around the world. So Coulson's team, under Agent May's command, decided to rescue the man themselves. Chloe had asked to be allowed to assist, Agent Hand had refused it.

"How exactly did you change Agent Hand's mind?" Melinda May inquired to the blonde.

Said blonde had called after them when they were leaving and jumped into their ride.

Chloe looked at her, "You want my help or do you want to debate procedure?"

May didn't say anything but stepped on the gas pedal speeding the vehicle out of the plane.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Forgotten nuclear testing town, some desert,_

"I got this." Grant stated as they saw one of Centipede's super soldiers approaching them.

May and the others continued on, having faith in Ward to take the soldier down.

"Climate is a little dry, but it seems like a nice town." Chloe commented to the other two women.

"Really?" Skye inquired.

May saw another regular soldier and moved to take him down. "Okay, maybe there are too many men. But you could always start a harem. Those super soldiers must have a ton of stamina."

Skye just stared at the weird blonde.

Seeing another super soldier approach, "Go find Coulson, I got him."

Skye hesitated before doing as the blonde instructed.

"Ok big boy, let's see what you've got." Chloe proceeded to duck under the super soldiers punch and channeled the multiverse's energy as she threw her hand forwards. The surprised man's eye's widened as he was lifted off the ground and crashed into a building. Chloe straightened and walked after the man who was recovering.

"It looks like you're too late." Coulson informed Raina as the soldier slowly got back up and threw the debris off him at Chloe whom mere stepped aside to dodged it but continued to approach them.

The super soldier charged Chloe whom was still channeling energy. The soldier suddenly sunk with one foot into the desert making him almost lose his balance. As he steadied himself Chloe was suddenly right in front of him and jabbed the needle of the night-night watch into his neck. The threat taken care of she continued towards Raina and Coulson. She spotted Skye through the hole, the woman must have entered the building when she was fighting the soldier.

Skye slugged Raina down, completely ignoring what the woman had been saying. Seeing an injured but untied Coulson she rushed over to him hugging the man.

Chloe smiled at the picture and could not help but be reminded of her own relationship with Pierce.

"Coulson's OK." Grant stated from next to her.

"Seems so." She studied the machine next to Coulson. "Physically at least." She added, wondering about what it had been used for. Coulson had been untied as well, she glanced at the unconscious Raina. Chloe had read about her persuasion skill. But to manage to manipulate a level 8 Agent in some small way is no small feat. She made a mental note to check with SHIELD about her interrogation and see if the woman could not become some sort of asset. _'Maybe in interrogation. It's a waste of resources to just lock her up.'_

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Few hours later,_

 _Operations room, The Bus,_

After Agent Coulson, his team and Chloe returned, Coulson was given big hugs from Simmons and Fitz. Whom proceeded to engage the man in conversation.

Chloe had quickly slipped away from the commotion and headed towards to operations room where she knew Hand to be, as the woman hardly ever stopped working.

As Chloe entered Hand turned to her and motioned for the others to clear the room. "Agent Sullivan."

"Agent Hand."

Hand continued to stare at her, "You are an excellent Agent, Sullivan. You also seem to disregard protocol and orders when it suits your interests. I've noticed that these thing happen often when you are in the presence of Agent Coulson's team."

Chloe remained quiet, not sure what to say. "I just want to help, ma'am." She eventually responded.

"I think there is more to it." Agent Hand responded, she saw the door open and Agent Coulson enter. "I think you allow your feelings for Agent Ward to cloud your judgement."

Chloe was silent for a moment, "Maybe. But I do good work with him and Agent Coulson's team. I know I sometimes go my own way instead of what SHIELD or my superiors dictate, but respectfully I think I've proven that my way works too."

"You think you know better than SHIELD or your superiors?" Hand questioned.

"No, I don't. I know I do a lot of good behind a computer Agent Hand. But I'm also a field Agent. I feel my superiors are sometimes too cautious to risk me because they don't want to lose me." Chloe tried to explain.

"You feel like SHIELD doesn't trust you enough." Coulson clarified.

"Yes, in some ways they don't." Chloe agreed as she glanced at Coulson.

"There are other Agents who are just as qualified in the field as you are Agent Sullivan, if not more so. Do you not trust them to handle their part without you there? Or is this that you do not trust anyone else with Agent Ward's safety? There is this connection between you two. And your behavior seems to worsen whenever he is around." Agent Hand stated.

Chloe suppressed her irritation with the other woman, "I do trust my fellow Agents. Agent Ward and I are just friends. The team needed help that I could provide. I knew you could handle operations here, I felt I could do more good in the field."

Hand stared at the blonde, then turned to Agent Coulson, "Agent Coulson, I'm glad to see you safe."

"Thank you, Agent Hand." Coulson replied.

"What do you suggest I do about Agent Sullivan disobeying orders yet again and joining your team in rescuing you?" Hand inquired.

"If you believe her performance suffers when she works with Agent Ward, perhaps you should just no assign her to do so anymore. But from my perspective Agent Sullivan seems to just want to help the people she cares about. She is a level 7 Agent, perhaps there is some truth in trusting her more to get the job done." Coulson answered.

"Thank you, Agent Coulson. Agent Sullivan we'll continue to discuss this when we return to The Hub." Hand responded.

Chloe nodded, "Agent Hand, Agent Coulson." Before leaving the operations room.

"Centipede operations around the globe have been raided. With Po dead and Raina in custody, I suspect this _Clairvoyant_ will soon be revealed." Hand informed him.

"Have you found anything about the _Clairvoyant_?" Coulson questioned.

Hand hesitated before plugging a thumb drive, "Agent Sullivan was working a different angle to your case. She was working to solve how Centipede got ahold of the information and personal they used for their super soldier serum. While no concrete proof has been found, the trail leads back to SHIELD. To do these things I believe only someone level 8 or above could have sold out. I don't know if this person is the clairvoyant or just working for him/her. For now I'm keeping this information between Agent Sullivan, myself and now you."

"How do you know it's not me?" Coulson inquired as he was looking over the information.

"Your recent capture by Centipede aside, your team has had the most dealings with Centipede. Without you we wouldn't know as much about them as we now do." Hand explained.

Coulson nodded, "I'll keep my eyes open on my end. When are you going to inform Fury?"

"When we have proof. This is all speculation and circumstantial. But I have faith that Agent Sullivan will eventually uncover something. She's very resourceful." Hand replied.

"So you're not transferring her then?"

Hand shook her head, "She's an excellent Agent. I do believe you should keep an eye on her if she returns to assist your team. Especially around Agent Ward. She hides it well, but she cares a great deal about him. I don't want to lose her because she's thinking with her heart instead of her head."

Coulson frowned, "I'll keep an eye out."

Agent Hand nodded and removed the thumb drive. "It's good to have you back Agent Coulson."

"Thank you." Coulson replied and the two shook hands.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

After leaving the Operations room Chloe had gone to find Skye. She had regretfully put the bracelet back on the other woman. After that she got her stuff and crept back into the car. _'Skye will make a good Agent. Ward picked well. Maybe I should check in with the Academy and see if there an potential protégé for me.'_ Weariness crept up with her and the blonde was asleep not a second after that last thought.

* * *

Review please!


	8. Chapter 7 - Academy days

Sorry this chapter took so long. Thanks for the reviews! Been busy with work and personal life. I made it extra long to make up. Hope you'll like it.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 ~ Academy days**

 _Diner, Washington DC,_

"No way!." Agent Brock Rumlow laughed at Chloe, the two were at a diner eating dinner. "I can't believe you got Agent Hand to ease up on you."

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, I guess I got lucky Coulson stuck up for me… again. Hand is tough to work under, but she's good. We work well together and I'm glad she's not reassigning me to the Barrow and guard Emil Blonsky cryocell, or something."

"I thought you liked Alaska?" Rumlow inquired.

"The scenery is nice, but I'm a city girl." Chloe shared, "Anyhow the whole thing with working with Skye got me thinking. I wanna teach someone what I know about being an Agent."

"You wanna be an SO?" Brock inquired.

Chloe nodded again, "I e-mailed my old professor at the Academy to go over some Cadet names that sounded interesting. There was this one girl from Japan that really has a lot of potential."

"Are you sure you have the time to guide a Cadet?" Rumlow questioned.

"That's my main concern, my schedule is pretty busy, but I really wanna do this. I believe I can manage. Besides it'll be awhile before the Cadet graduates. I can plan in time." Chloe replied.

"You seem exited. I have no doubt you'll be a great SO." Rumlow told her, _'I don't think Pierce will agree. The Cadet will bind her loyalties to SHIELD instead of HYDRA. But I don't think even he can talk her out of it.'_

Chloe smiled and leaned over to give him a peck on the lips, "thanks."

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _S.H.I.E.L.D.'s communication Academy,_

"Well, well. If it isn't Chloe Sullivan." An male voice greeted lightly.

"Professor Thorne, it's nice to see you again." Chloe told him.

"Bill, please. I'm hardly your professor anymore." Professor Thorne replied offering the blonde a hand.

Chloe smiled and shook the sixty-something man's hand, "But you were my favorite professor."

"You were an excellent student, one of the best I've ever seen. And I've been teaching for 30 years. I still have your paper on _How SHIELD should come into the light and guide mankind_ , even if it is no longer applicable." Professor Thorne shared with her.

"I'd forgotten about that. Time sure have changed, these days I find myself actually missing working from the shadows at times." Chloe commented.

Professor Thorne raised a brow, "You have changed. I suppose working for SHIELD as long as you have, made you see the darkness this world hides more clearly." He paused, "enough of that. You came to see me about some students, I believe. I can't believe the girl I once knew is ready to teach what she knows to the next generation."

Chloe smiled, "based on the files we have on the current Cadets here, three peaked my interest. Ryan Wire, Veronica Cloud and Karin Yuki."

"Yes, you mentioned them in your e-mail. You were particularly excited about miss Yuki, despite her temperament." Bill answered, let's go to my office."

Chloe nodded and walked beside the older man, "How's your wife?"

"She's still pushing me to retire, though I have been considering it as of late." Bill answered.

"Really? I didn't think you'd ever retire." Chloe responded.

Bill chuckled, "Well I have enjoyed teaching you young upstarts what I know, but while I love teaching the Academy isn't want it once was. Nor is SHIELD. I'm an old-timer here. My wife has waiting long enough I believe."

"Sounds like you finished considering then." Chloe concluded.

Bill smiled, "Seems like I have, Elizabeth will be pleased. Tell me Chloe, do you have someone to share your life with?" Chloe paused, conflicted. "Seems like you're unsure." Bill informed her having read her expression. "The work is important. But you have to know what it is you're fighting for. Not some vague notion of world peace that can be achieved with lots of ways. In my experience people last longer when they have someone to share their live with. To fight for."

Chloe frowned, thinking about that. _'I'm seeing Brock, but I don't know where that will go. Especially since I started to see him because he could get me intel on Garret. Garret… Grant, he's the only man aside from Clark whom I actually pictured my life with.'_

"Here we are, sorry for rambling on." Bill told her as he opened his office.

Chloe snapped out of her thoughts, "What?"

Bill smirked, "Thinking deeply about someone? Do I know who?"

Chloe repressed a blush, "They went to the Ops Academy." She admitted.

"They?" Bill inquired.

"Well I'm seeing someone, Brock, is great, supportive, has a sense of humor and I like him. It's just that I can't seem to move on from Grant whom I loved before we even joined SHIELD. You know I don't let people get close to me easily, but somehow even after all the years we were apart I can't help that I still feel safe with him. Though he can really stupid sometimes. But he's also very resourceful and we get one another. I can be me with him, For just a little while I don't have to be afraid." Chloe spoke.

"Sounds like Grant is the man you really want to be with. Why aren't you?" Bill questioned.

"We hadn't seen one another for so long. We both changed a lot. I just wanted us to be friends and get to know each other again. I knew he like this other girl, but I didn't see him becoming involved with Agent May, another teammate of his." Chloe shared.

"Have you told Grant how you feel about him?" Bill inquired.

"In a way yes, I'm trying to put those feelings behind me. I don't want to lose him. I'd rather having him in my life as a friend than not at all." Chloe explained.

"Seems to me like you're trying to bury your feelings instead of dealing with them. Tell him how you feel. And I mean that face to face not with those computers you young people like to use for everything nowadays. Worst thing, he doesn't feel the same way. You'll be sad and eventually move on. Maybe to this Brock. You can't open yourself up to him right now because your unresolved feelings for this Grant. Now enough love drama. Let me tell you about the students you are interested in." Bill told her.

Chloe nodded, knowing that Professor Thorne was on the right track earlier. _'He just doesn't know it's not only my feelings for Grant holding me back. It's also my fear of anyone discovering my having power that normal people don't.'_

"Ryan Wire's is a hardworking young man. He's very book-ish in the sense that he can quote a lot of author's and what tell you what they did, but lacks an opinion of him own." Bill started. "He'll make a fine analyst but if you want to turn him into a field Agent, you'll have a lot of work to do."

"Veronica Cloud is an bright young woman. She reminds me of you when trying to find information. She's also very skilled at hacking. She does has a tendency to babble when nervous, I'm sure you could cured her of that." Bill smiled, "She's a bit conceited and likes to rub into others faces when she beats them at something. A lot of potential, bit of work too."

"Then there's Karin Yuki. The term _irate prodigy_ might be way to describe her. She really likes to do things her way, she's very bright but has temper and not a lot of patience. Because of that her work often suffers. She also possesses a colorful vocabulary. Unlike the other two, she has no family. What you might not know is that she's a survivor of the Battle of New York City. Her family was killed in the attack. She's very xenophobic of aliens. She's not very social. She's seems very goal orientated. Not unlike you were." Bill informed her, "I thought Miss Cloud would be more up your alley to train. Mr. Wire might not be half as much of a challenge as she would be."

"But I believe she holds more potential for greatness than the other two combined. I suspected her to be a genius with attitude. I knew about her history. Her potential along with paranoia of aliens will make her an excellent Agent. While SHIELD has a lot of toys and learned a lot about alien tech. We're still behind in our defensive capabilities. I think Karin Yuki would have done excellent in Science and Tech, but she chose this Academy. Likely because she knew her attitude would not be accepted in Science and Tech." Chloe told her old Professor. "Besides you know our Academy is way more fun than Ops or Science."

"I see you already made up your mind. It will be difficult, but I think you know that. In a way I am relieved that you'll take miss Yuki under your wing. The other two will turn into fine Agents with or without you. I don't know if miss Yuki would. With the right SO perhaps, but I know you'll be good for her. You have a way about you, a light that draws people in. You might have hidden it over the years, but I can still see it. That light has hardened since yours days here. It will burn brightly to show others the way, it will envelop them to protect them or it will turn you to ice if it is threatened. I see you Chloe Sullivan." Bill told her.

Chloe blinked trying hard to not show her emotions on her face, _'You really were my favorite Professor. Kinder and more open than The Ancient One. As wise as Alex and somehow seeing me as clearly as Grant does.'_

"Thank you Professor, it was good to see you again." Chloe thanked the man.

Bill Thorne smiled, "It's Bill remember. Happy to help a former student. Good luck with miss Yuki."

Chloe nodded and the two shook hands before Chloe vacated the office. Now that she knew she wanted to be Karin's SO, she would need to put her potential rebellious protégé to the test. It was what Alex had once done to her after all. _'I should check to see if there are any interesting missions. Nothing too dangerous or with alien involvement, though.'_

"Did you hear what happened at Science and Tech?" a female student questioned the girl walking next to her as they were walking by Chloe, breaking the blonde from her musings before recollecting herself and heading towards the Academy's 'Principal'. She stopped when she heard the same girl say, "Someone invented some kind of device there that froze the pool and almost a couple of students there. I heard one of them nearly lost his leg."

Chloe watched the girls leave before resuming course, _'freezing device?'_

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Principal's office, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s communication Academy,_

"Agent Sullivan, nice to meet you. I heard great things about you." Principal Felicity Carsen greeted the other blonde.

"Thank you, Agent Carsen. You know why I'm here?" Chloe responded.

Agent Carson smiled, "Yes, I've met quite a few Agents whom take a shine to a Cadet and want to be their SO. This will be your first time acting in that capacity, right?"

Chloe nodded, "I never felt the need to teach someone younger until recently. But I've done my homework and selected someone whom I believe has great potential that I want to help her realize."

Agent Carsen nodded, "I'm sure you're do fine."

"Yes, I just heard the most interesting rumor going around. Something about a freezing device at Science and Tech? Do they know who is behind it?" Chloe inquired.

"It always surprises me how fast rumors travel nowadays. Back in my Academy days it took a day at least for news like that to travel to other Academy's." Carsen commented, "Last I heard there was no suspect yet but Agent Weaver called in some experts to uncover more about the device and help her figure out who was behind it. Why do you ask?"

"I was given a test before my SO took me under his wing. I plan on testing my potential protégé as well." Chloe explained.

Carsen's eyebrow rose, "You're going to take a Cadet and figure out whom was behind it?"

Chloe nodded, "Yes, standard tests are boring and can't tell you about the true potential a person possesses. Real life missions on the other test someone mettle under pressure. Don't worry about your Cadet. I'll be around to make sure she doesn't drown herself or something."

"It's an interesting approach, whom have you selected?" Agent Carsen wanted to know.

"Cadet Karin Yuki." Chloe answered.

"Yuki?!" exclaimed Carsen surprised.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Chloe inquired.

"She's been in my office a number of times for her behavior. I wonder what made you select that one over others. Cadet Cloud for example would be more ready for such a test." Carsen suggested.

"I'm sure Cadet Yuki will do fine." Chloe tersely responded.

"If you say so." Carsen replied before getting her phone and typing a message on it and sending it.

A few minutes later a redhead with glasses opened the door without knocking, "What is it this time Agent Carsen?"

"Manners, Yuki." Carsen warned her. "This is Agent Sullivan."

Karin glanced at said blonde "Hello," before turning back to Carsen, "so why am I here?"

Chloe watched the redhead and answered before the other Agent could, "I have a job for you. Depending on how you do determines your future here." Chloe watched the redhead study her more closely now, "What do say to a little trip to Science and Tech?"

"Why?" Yuki inquired, her tone a little more curious than before.

"The problem with being antisocial is that you miss out on the rumors and thus you miss out on potential useful information." Chloe imparted. "There's a device there that froze a pool along and almost a couple of cadets. Agent Weaver asked some specialists to come and help her solve it. I want you to do solve it before them. If you succeed to impress me I may decide to become your Supervising Officer. Has someone told you of the benefits of having an SO?"

Karin studied the blonde, trying to discern as much as she can from the blonde, "They're Agents who you can turn to for advice or help about assignments."

"That's part of it I suppose. SO's help train and prepare you to be the best Agent you can be. For example, my SO back when I was in the Academy here took me to the Triskelion for Mission data analyses and such." Chloe explained.

"And you want to be my SO?" Karin inquired her voice still a bit skeptical.

"That depends entirely on your performance." Chloe told her.

"This is a great opportunity you're being offered. I find you in my office all too much. You're close to being expelled for your unchanging aggressive behavior." Carsen interjected.

"It'll be your loss if you expel me." Yuki informed the Principal.

"I like her attitude." Chloe smirked at the aghast expression of the other Agent.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _On route to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Science and Technology Academy,_

Chloe looked at the young nineteen year old redhead, the girl had been quiet after their left Carsen's office.

"What?" Yuki inquired feeling the blonde's eyes on her.

"Have you thought about how you're going to handle this?" Chloe questioned her.

"I'll hack into the files of the top student and then determine which is the likely suspect from there." Yuki responded.

"A good start, you might want to consider running a program for that while you go undercover to find more information." Chloe suggested.

"Undercover? You'd authorize that?" Karin stated surprised.

"If you want to be my protégé you'll also get your field qualifications, like me." Chloe shared.

Karin looked at the blonde Agent, the prospect of not getting stuck behind a desk only analyzing data was appealing. She would get the chance to fight aliens like Loki and the Chitauri.

Seeing Karin's grin, Chloe smiled in turn. "So think up a cover story for yourself. When you have something or need advice I'll be in the boiler room."

"Boiler room?" Karin inquired.

"You haven't been? Socializing, even if you fake it on your end has its perks. Science and Tech made it their place to relax. Much like we have Room 13." Chloe explained.

"What if the other SHIELD team questions me?" Karin inquired.

"It's up to you, if you think you can lie well enough to fool them without drawing suspicion to yourself go ahead. If you're not just point them to me." Chloe answered.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Lecture hall, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Science and Technology Academy,_

Karin Yuki was sitting in the back. She had easily recognized four people she believed to be part of the SHIELD team. One of them screamed Operations to her, two others were Agents giving a lecture for the students at Agent Weaver's behest and another female seemed to know both the scientist giving the lecture and the Operations Agent.

Karin was one of the few Cadets with a laptop out. No one questioned it thinking she was taking notes on the lecture. Karin was not, she was only paying a little attention to the lecture. Her real focus was on the laptop and the files of the top students, especially those involved in the first incident. Her search program was running digging deeper in the names and personal lives of those Cadets.

Hearing screams she immediately shut her laptop and stood up along with others to see what was happening. A guy was slowly becoming an popsicle. _'Interesting, he's one of the Cadets that was present in the first incident, Donnie Gil.'_ Karin thought and observed the SHIELD team coming to the young man's aid. Agents Simmons and Fitz seemed to know exactly what to do and soon Gil was unthawed and safe. _'Lucky they were there… or was it?'_ Karin thought to herself. Her curiosity and natural suspicion overriding any fear she may have felt.

"I knew Fitz and Simmons were amazing, that was incredible!" A Cadet next to her exclaimed.

Not wasting an opportunity for intel Karin plastered an adoring grin on her face. "I know! And Fitz is kinda cute too. Do you know if he's seeing someone?"

The Cadet looked at her, "I heard he was really shy at the Academy. Brilliant, but shy. He only ever seemed to hang out with Simmons. I don't know whether or not they are seeing one another."

"I don't see how she could not, brilliant and good-looking. There aren't many of them out there." The redhead replied.

"I know what you mean, Seth Dormer is ok. Not the most brilliant Cadet, but not bad looking. But he's got daddy issues." The female responded.

"He was the one with his foot stuck on the freezing pool, right?" Karin inquired.

"Yeah, my friend Angela said it was a close call." Another student, whom had been seating in front of them piped up.

"Poor Donnie, first his only friend and them him." The Cadet next to her added.

Karin nodded, _'So Seth Dormer is Donnie Gil's only friend. The two could have pissed someone off. Said person lured Fitz and Simmons here since he or she did not want to kill them, but merely scare them very badly. It seems a little farfetched for just revenge. They'd risk finding out and expulsion. No there more to it.'_ Seeing Gil being brought away, she deduced it would be easier to get close to the socially awkward guy than the more popular one. She took out her phone and typed a quick message to update Sullivan before following after Donnie Gil.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Donnie's room, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Science and Technology Academy,_

"You really didn't have to walk me back." Donnie stated as he opened his dorm room.

Karin Yuki had a pleasant smile plastered on her face, "It's no trouble." She forced a blush, "I think you were very brave today."

Donnie looked at her surprised, "Th-thank you" he stammered.

Karin nodded in return and let her eyes wander into his room. "Oh Wow! Is that…?" she exclaimed as the surprises and wonder. She then picked up on of his inventions. "An Air Cannon? But it's soo small?"

The young man looked thrown off guard, "I managed to reduce the size by compacting the air more."

Karin looked at the 18-year old actually impressed with his inventions, "Brilliant, I bet you have your pick on where to go after the Academy."

"They want me at the Sandbox." Donnie replied unhappily.

Observing his expression Karin made a face, "But you don't want to be stuck behind a desk all the time. I get that."

Before Donnie could respond knocks came from the door.

Donnie opened the door and Karin spotted Agent Fitz there.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Boiler room, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Science and Technology Academy,_

Chloe smirked as final pool ball was knocked into the hole. "Looks like I win." She smirked at the younger man she had just beaten at a game of pool. Taking the money from their bet, she headed towards the bar.

"Hey, how about a drink?" Sheldon, the boy she had been playing pool with, inquired.

Chloe looked at him, "I'm seeing someone, besides I don't think Penny over there would like that."

"Penny? but she's-"

Chloe interrupted him, "She's been eyeing me most of the time since we started playing. Don't know what's between the two of you, don't much care. Just talk to her." Turning to the barkeep she ordered a whiskey.

"Chloe?" A familiar voice inquired.

Chloe turned to see Skye, Simmons and Ward there.

"Skye nice to see you again. Without a bracelet no less. Earned enough brownie points then? Simmons, Grant." Chloe greeted them.

"What are you doing here?" Grant questioned.

Chloe smiled, "Well after our last mission together I decided I liked acting as SO to Skye here so I checked the Academy and I'm testing here now."

"But didn't you say you went to the Communication Academy?" Skye wondered confused.

Chloe nodded, "I brought her here to solve this prank case with the ice."

"She's on our mission?" Skye inquired looking at Ward.

"Agent Weaver didn't say anything about you investigating along with us." Simmons spoke.

"Chloe's level 7 and is merely testing her Cadet. She would not have informed Agent Weaver." Ward answered for Chloe.

Chloe nodded, "Last I heard there was another incident and she was following a lead with the guy that was attacked there."

"Donnie Gil? Fitz was on his way to him as well." Simmons responded.

Chloe smiled, "interesting, I wonder how she's going to handle him. Can't seduce both after all."

"She's seducing Donnie?" Skye exclaimed surprised.

"Gil was frozen just as Simmons and Fitz were there to save him. She's suspects he either is behind it or knows who is. Either way he knows more than he's saying." Chloe shared.

"It is suspicious." Grant concurred.

Chloe nodded, "she decided to charm her way into his room and find out more."

"She's just a Cadet, though. Is it safe?" Skye questioned.

"I have faith in her." Chloe responded.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Donnie's room, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Science and Technology Academy,_

"You should not keep these big idea's to yourself, you should share them with your professors." Fitz suggested to Donnie.

"These are not my big idea's. This is." Donnie stated revealing an device.

"A power cell. Brilliant!" Fitz stated.

As Karin studied it she nodded when Donnie revealed he still had a problem with the heating.

"What about using oxygen." Karin put in.

The two looked at her, the younger of the two looked dumbfounded while the older of the two nodded, "Thought so too. What do you think Donnie, would that work?"

Karin chuckled at Gil's expression, "I forgot how much I loved to tinker around. Communications doesn't give credit to tech inventions, well not related to a computer anyhow."

"Why aren't you in Science and Tech?" Fitz inquired as Donnie was still staring at his device no doubts working out the alterations he needed to make to get it to work.

Karin smirked, "Communications was a better fit for me. Sort of middle ground between being behind a desk and an Operations Agent."

Fitz sighed, "A shame, I think you'd have like it here." He then turned to Donnie, "Do you think it will work?"

Donnie nodded, Fitz than began to share with Donnie about his own life at the Academy in the beginning. Karin listened as the two men bonded. She frowned when Donnie mentioned having no friends. She was sure he had at least one, Seth Dormer. _'I better check in with Sullivan, see how she wants me to proceed. I'm pretty sure at least Donnie is involved somehow.'_

"I'm going to the boiler room, I'll see you there later maybe?" Karin questioned batting her eyelashes at Donnie.

"Sounds like fun, Donnie?" Fitz answered.

"S-sure. I-I'll be there." Donnie stammered.

When Karin left, Fitz turned to him. "She kinda reminds me of Simmons. You know it wasn't until I started working with Simmons that I felt more at place here."

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Boiler room, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Science and Technology Academy,_

"So, haven't heard from you since Centipede, Hand punishing you?" Grant spoke looking at the blonde.

"No, surprisingly she didn't. Between work, Brock and going over Cadet files. I've been pretty swamped. How is everyone holding up after that?" Chloe responded.

"Coulson been holed up in his office ever since he met with Fury. May's dragging him along on something to help get him out of it. Everyone else is fine." Grant answered.

Chloe nodded and took a few sips of her whiskey, "You and May also still doing okay?"

Grant raised brow at her, "Yes, why do you ask?"

Chloe didn't reply, she placed her left hand on top of his right and just looked at him. Just as she opened her mouth a voice cut in, "Agent Sullivan!"

Chloe quickly removed her hand from its place and straightened as she turned towards the source of the voice., "Cadet Yuki, you have news?"

Yuki glanced at the Operations Officer next to Sullivan unsure if she could continue. Sullivan nodded for her to continue, "Cadet Gil lied to Agent Fitz about being friendless. He's friends with the other victim Seth Dormer. He's also smart and keeping inventions from his professors. He seemed stuck on one particular thing which he showed Fitz and mentioned his trouble with heating concerning it. I believe the attacks on Dormer and Gill were self-orchestrated to rule them out as suspects and lure Fitz and Simmons to the Academy with the intention of solving the heating problem. I need to check my search into Dormer to ascertain if he is involved in this as well or if it was all Gill's idea, which I find hard to believe. Gill's smart, but also shy and insecure. I suspect Dormer manipulated Gill, but again I need to dig deeper into him to find out for sure."

"Oh God, Fitz." Simmons exclaimed and was quick to call him.

"Why's you leave Agent Fitz if you suspected Gill behind the attacks?" Sky inquired.

"Fitz's an Agent. Karin here is only a Cadet. She did good in returning to me and report." Sullivan spoke up before Yuki could.

"Fitz was out of Donnie's room when I called. But I think he's going back there." Simmons reported.

"Let's go, Chloe-"

"I'll stay here with the other Cadets." Chloe interrupted Grant.

Ward nodded and the two Agents plus Consultant headed out the boiler room to check on Fitz.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Donnie's room, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Science and Technology Academy,_

Seth and Donnie had been working on the Ice machine when Fitz caught them. Fitz tried to convince Donnie, as Seth had just in time hidden himself when the door opened, to take the device to Weaver when Seth gun him down with the Air Cannon. By the time Ward, Simmons and Skye arrived the device along with the two Cadets were gone.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Boiler room, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Science and Technology Academy,_

A great storm began to rage, Karin search into Gill and Dormer had led to a connection between Dormer and Ian Quinn. Chloe had accessed the SHIELD database on the man and subsequently sent the information towards Skye to pass on to her team.

"You did good work today." Chloe complimented Yuki.

"You were right about socializing helping gather more information." Yuki informed her.

"I was a lot like you when I first started the Academy. I used that anger to push myself. To be the best. Someone I was close to was taken from me to. So I pushed myself, I wanted power to make sure it would never happen again. My SO helped me to focus that anger when needed and bury it when not. I'm going to help you do that as well. Emotions are powerful and useful. You just need to be in control of them enough to direct them to work for you, never against you." Chloe shared.

Karin nodded listening to the blonde Agent about to reply when the door swung open and other Cadets and Professors began pouring in. Last to enter was Ward.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Science and Technology Academy,_

After Skye had boarded the BUS and read the information Chloe had send her, she had shared it with the rest of Coulson's team. Coulson and May had arrived after they found an injured Fitz.

Quickly there were roadblocks set up to prevent the two Cadets from escaping. Ward had left The Bus in order to help coordinate the search for the duo.

A superstorm had begun to form and Ward had broken off the search in order to help the evacuation towards the boiler room.

"That's only a few blocks away from here. I can make it." Ward stated into his earpiece to his team.

Chloe saw Ward head towards the door, "Stay here." She ordered Karin as she followed the man.

"Scratch that, I can't make it." Ward stated.

"Gill and Dormer did this and are close by?" Chloe inquired.

Grant turned to her and nodded, he informed her where they were, "but it's too bad out there. We can't make it through."

Chloe bit her lip, torn in going after them or not. A red blur ran past her opening the door.

Grant managed to grab hold of Yuki, "Let me go. We need to save them." Karin demanded.

"Kid, you can't look at that. We can't survive that kind of weather." Grant spoke.

Chloe closed her eyes channeling the multiverse's power through her as she sighed, walked towards Grant's back. Feeling draft at his back Grant turned around to see a closing door. He turned back to Karin, seeing her still there he turned to Chloe to ask if she saw anything but didn't see her. "Chloe?" he inquired as fear began to settle in. "Chloe?" he called louder.

Grant yanked the door of the boiler room open and was about to step out only to feel an hand on his arm. "Let go." He ordered Agent Weaver.

Weaver did not listen to him and pulled at him, "What are you doing?! Close the door!"

"Chloe!" Grant called out in vain as he struggled to free his arm and against the enormous wind in order to exit the structure.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _The Bus, in the air over S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Science and Technology Academy,_

"What's that?" Skye inquired seeing a small dot in the storm moving towards the center.

"Some kind of smaller storm is moving towards the center. But that's not possible." Fitz stated.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Science and Technology Academy,_

Chloe gritted her teeth as she pushed all the power she could channel forwards to counter the storm. Slowly but surely she was making her way towards where they had deduced Gill and Dormer to be. More than once she had wondered why she was doing this, but her protégé had been willing to risk her life for this. Karin didn't have a chance of making it through this. Chloe had.

The necklace shone more brightly than Chloe had ever seen it as she continued to move towards the center.

"Seth, we have to go ride it out underground." Donnie instructed the unmoving body at the ground.

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief as she had breached the center and could stop channeling so power. Chloe saw Gill standing over Dormer's body shaking him.

"Help! Somebody help!" Donnie screamed.

"Move aside." Chloe stated as her hand started to glow with power, she winced as pain accompanied it as usual.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Boiler room, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Science and Technology Academy,_

With a cry of shock Weaver's hand slipped and the woman was blown back on her ass. The cry seemed to snap Ward out of his panicked state and he regained his bearings and quickly closed the door.

Weaver looked at the Agent as he came to his senses and closed the door. "Sorry." The man apologized and Weaver nodded as she saw his eyes. Pain and loss were evident before he blinked and the emotions were once more hidden from view.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Storm epicenter, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Science and Technology Academy,_

Chloe pushed her power into the young man groaning as she felt her energy disappear without result. Chloe bit her lip the multiverse's energy strengthening her as she continued to channel her healing ability into the young man. Finally she felt his heart start to beat again and life return to the man. Exhausted she fell back on her butt, breathing hard. Seeing the worried and fearful young man she channeled the multiverse's energy again and entered his mind and altered his memory of himself giving Dormer CPR.

She heard sounds above her and spotted The BUS hanging close. Wasting no time she created a portal back to the boiler room, more specifically the bathrooms.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Boiler room, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Science and Technology Academy,_

Chloe exited the bathroom after fixing her hair and clothes to not make it seem she had been outside in the storm. She found Ward and Yuki sitting at the bar, she headed over to them. "What's with the somber attitude, somebody die?"

Yuki and Grant's head snapped over to her and before Chloe could say anything else she almost fell over as Karin hugged her. The girl seemed to realize quickly what she had done and pulled back embarrassed.

Chloe just smiled reassuringly at her, "What's wrong?"

"We thought you had gone outside." Grant answered before surprising the blonde as he took hugged her close.

Chloe closed her arms around his waist as she felt his strong arms around her, she breathed his unique scent him and for a moment allowed herself to be lost in him. The moment broke when he pulled back. The two looked in each other's eyes…

"I'm glad to see Agent Ward's fear that you went outside proved wrong." Agent Weaver commented causing the two to separate.

Chloe frowned and wondered what exactly had happened after she left. She entered Weaver's mind saw the struggle the woman had with getting Ward back inside and closing the door. Chloe quickly altered her memory to the door flying open and her and Agent Ward trying to close it.

"I'm glad no one was seriously hurt." Chloe answered, suppressing her own guilt at the turmoil she had caused Grant.

"You look pale, Agent Sullivan. Maybe you should rest." Weaver suggested.

Chloe nodded, "I'm tired, I think I will rest a bit." _'I hope this storm passes quickly. I really need to let go and rest for real.'_ Chloe thought to herself as she sat down on a barstool and ordered herself a coffee.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Couple of hours later, after the storm passed,_

 _Chloe's apartment,_

After riding out the storm, Chloe had arranged transportation to her Academy for Karin and for herself back home. She promised Karin that she would contact her soon. The redhead had warmed up to her, like Chloe had hoped. Apparently enough to inquire Chloe about her relationship with Agent Ward.

Chloe hadn't want to lie to her protégé so she stated that she didn't know. The redhead then questioned about what was going to happen to Dormer and Gill. Chloe had answered that they were to go to the Sandbox, just not as researchers.

When Karin had left Chloe was even more exhausted than she had been before and quickly went home. She had send out an e-mail to work that she was sick and would not be coming into work tomorrow or the day after before releasing the multiverse's energy from her body as she laid on bed. Life quickly left her as her meteor ability worked to restore her energy and repair her dead body.

* * *

Review please


	9. Chapter 8 - Secret revealed

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews! Took me a little while with this update. Was really torn about the descision Chloe has to make in this. Next chapter will be out much sooner, I hope, since I have upcoming week off from work I should have plenty of time to write. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 8 ~ Secret revealed**

 _Chloe's apartment,_

Chloe awoke with a gasp. She coughed for air and groaned as she pushed herself up. She checked her phone, seeing several messages from work, Brock and even one from Karin. Seeing the date and time she got to her feet and headed for the bathroom. She's been out close to two days. It had taken a lot out of her to heal that kid. Not to mention the minor usage of magic afterwards. The only reason she was up and not still dead was because of the multiverse's energy stabilizing her wonky healing power somewhat. The downside to this was no healing critical injuries for at least five days during which her power level went back to more stable levels instead of critical. The damage to her own body was repaired though.

It was 4:12 am, Chloe figured it was best to get up and ready for the day. No doubt a pile of work was waiting for her. Reading the messages from Brock first, guilt welled up inside her as she thought what had almost happened with Grant.

 _'_ _I have to choose between them, I know Grant still feels something for me now.'_ Chloe thought as she thought back to her moments at the Academy and Grant even losing his iron clad composure when he thought her hurt or worse. _'I like Brock, hadn't expected to, but I do. I started things with him for information. But I let it grow into a thing. But if I'm with him, I can't be having moments with Grant like that. I don't want to lose either but something has to change.'_

Deciding to put off thinking about it for now she wrote a quick message to him that she was finally feeling better and would be going to work today.

Karin's message was a question about the extra assignments Chloe had sent her. Work was the most number of messages. She scanned them briefly, noticing it was nothing time-sensitive she prepared for the day, starting with of course a cup of coffee.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Chloe's cubicle, The HUB,_

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Agent Sullivan." Agent Hand stated as she approached the blonde.

"So am I, Agent Hand." Chloe stated finishing up typing her sentence before pausing and looked at the other woman.

Agent Hand noticed only a small pile of files on the blonde's desk. "I figured more work would have piled up for you."

"Oh there was. I just felt a lot better today so I came in early and that I have a Cadet to send some work to do for me, all in the name of learning of course." Chloe smirked as she pictured the red-head's face. She could finally feel what Alex at one time had felt with her.

"Yes, I read your after mission report of the Academy. It seems you can't help yourself but run into Agent Coulson and his team. Though I like that this time there were no orders disobeyed. The Cadet you chose also shows some promise, despite what her records at the Academy say." Hand responded.

"Speaking of the Cadet. I was hoping to get her in on the mission in Colombia tomorrow. I think it'll teach her a lot." Chloe inquired.

Hand looked at the blond a moment, "Okay, but remember that she's your responsibility."

"I will, thank you." Chloe replied.

"Have you found anything more about the Clairvoyant and his connection to SHIELD?" Hand inquired.

"Whomever he is, he's well hidden. All I know is that the reputation says he's a man with lots of resources. Sounding American and between age of 25 and 70. Though all of that is speculation and not one of my contacts has seen him. The description is of those who have spoken to him over a phone. Which means for all we know it's a Chinese woman using software to modify her voice. I've not given up. I have all my contacts on the look-out for any information on him." Chloe shared with the level 8.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _The next day,_

 _Near the operations room, The HUB,_

"This place is amazing, are those…?" Karin spoke

Chloe glanced at the direction the younger woman was looking. "Yes, come on."

Karin watched as Agent Sullivan used the optical scanner showing her ID. Said blonde motioned her to do the same. Karin looked into the scanner and then at her ID:

 ** _Approved_**

 ** _K. Yuki_**

 ** _Cadet_**

"I arranged for temporarily clearance for you for today only. Entry is attached to whatever level class operation is in progress. So don't expect to always be able to pass the scanner." Chloe informed the redhead before entering the Operations room.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _A few hours later,_

 _Operations room, The HUB,_

"Bravo 2, there are five guards approaching on your 6. Take the next door right." Chloe instructed as she kept a close eye on the satellite infrared footage.

 _"_ _Roger."_ A male voice replies.

Karin watched as the dot that was Bravo 2 paused and then moved quickly away through the corridor and then moved to another room. A moment later there was a bright flare of heat on the screen and the 6 dots that had been pursuing Brave 2 had all stopped.

 _"_ _Bravo 1, reporting, target eliminated."_ Another voice called out over the comms.

"Nice work, Bravo 1. Proceed to the extraction point. The way is clear." Chloe replied. "Bravo 2, target has been eliminated. Proceed to the extraction point, Alpha team provide cover for Bravo 2 to escape the building."

Chloe glanced at Karin and inwardly smiled as she noticed the redhead. Her phone buzzed. She checked it. Message from Grant:

 _Ran into some trouble on a mission in Italy. Lost a train, mysterious device cloaked or teleported it somehow. Can you help find it? Skye, Fitz, Simmons and May are on the train. Send specs of the device to your e-mail._

Chloe pushed a few buttons and opened the e-mail, she glanced through it briefly looking for classified information, finding none she forwarded it to Karin. "Karin I sent you something just now, start working on it at my cubicle. I'll come help you when I'm finished here."

Karin eyes widened briefly as she realized she had been given an actual real task with Agents in the field. Sullivan wanted her to start on it right away also meant it was time sensitive. Karin looked at Sullivan, the blonde Agent was too busy guiding Bravo 2 to safety to pay more attention to her so Karin left the room to do just as she had been asked.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _30 minutes later,_

 _Research room 2, The HUB,_

When Chloe had been done, she had headed for her cubicle to check on Karin and the assignment Grant had asked her to do. She had found a note from Karin saying she was in Research room 2, she had gotten Agent Sitwell's permission to use it.

Chloe found the redhead at a computer there, the holo-table was on and a device was displayed.

"Bring me op to speed." Chloe instructed.

"I found the train that Agents Coulson and Ward were on. It switched tracks shortly after they had gotten off. The device that was used on them was filled with a substance that closely matches something called dendrotoxin. In short it knocked Coulson and Ward out making them believe the train had disappeared. Agent Coulson also mentioned that they had been betrayed by the Italian Agents. I am hacking into one of the perpetrators now." Karin reported.

Chloe nodded and was about to ask something when another terminal beeped. She headed over to it, "Looks like the train stopped moving in the Italian countryside." She commented. "Keep digging into the Italian, find out where the money they must have gotten comes from." She instructed Karin as she tabbed a few buttons.

 _"_ _You got something?"_ Grant's voice questioned on the other end.

"The train you've been looking for stopped moving in the Italian countryside. I'm sending you the coordinates now." Chloe informed him. "Thermal satellite image suggests several people inside. Some are leaving. I'm sending local Agents to the train now."

 _"_ _I'll inform Coulson."_ Ward's voice stated.

"You did a good job here Karin, I'm glad I didn't forward the request for help to HQ." Chloe complimented the redhead.

"Thank you Agent Sullivan." Karin responded.

"You can call me Chloe when nothing official is going on." Chloe told her.

Karin nodded, "Cybertek seems to be the one paying the Italians. I wonder how such a small company had so much money."

Chloe moved to Karin's terminal and tabbed more buttons there.

"You're hacking into Cybertek." Karin stated watching her.

Chloe nodded, "I'm looking for someone called the Clairvoyant. I doubt the man himself would handle this. Based on a report from Agent Coulson, an man named Ian Quinn is working for him."

"So you're looking for any mention of Quinn in Cybertek." Karin stated.

 _"_ _Chloe, we found Simmons on the train, but no sign of Skye and Fitz. Any luck on your end?"_ Ward's voice inquired over the comms.

Chloe motioned for Karin to take over as she moved to her terminal. "We believe Cybertek is in bed with someone connected to The Clairvoyant. I'm looking in their system for any mention of Quinn now."

Something beeped, "I'm picking up a SHIELD tracker a few miles from your location. Must be Skye and Fitz's work. Sending you the coordinates now." Chloe shared and did so. "Satellite image coming up, now. Looks like a mansion, with a lot of guards."

 _"_ _We're on our way."_ Ward replied.

"Are we going to devise a plan for them to enter the building?" Karin inquired.

"On a normal mission that would be the case. They, however don't need one." Chloe informed the Cadet.

"They're that good?" Karin inquired.

"May's nickname is The Calvary, though she hates it. And Grant Ward has top marks in combat and a lot of experience. With Agent Coulson as back up, I have no doubt they'll succeed. I am going to try an determine where Skye and Fitz are." Chloe stated.

Karin nodded and went back to hacking for info on Quinn.

"Grant, I've located Fitz. He seems to be underneath a car near the entrance. I believe he's been disabling them." Chloe reported.

 _"_ _Any sign of Skye?"_ Coulson's voice inquired.

"I think she's inside the manor, sir." Chloe answered him.

 _"_ _Keep looking."_ Coulson responded.

"I will, sir." Chloe replied before pulling up a schematic of the manor from the local government's computer server. Seeing the layout of the manor she set the satellite infrared to adjust to scan the manor more effectively. She also pulled up the power grid of the manor and compared it with the schematic of the manor too look for anything unusual.

 _"_ _Fitz is secure. Moving in the manor."_ Ward reported.

"I found an odd power drain in the basement. Thermal shows someone down there, but the signature is weak." Chloe informed them.

 _"_ _Copy."_ Ward's voice stated.

A minute or so later, _"We found Skye, she's been shot an in bad shape. Simmons put her in Hyperbolic chamber we found there."_ May reported.

Chloe closed her eyes, _"damn,"_ "do you need me to alert the local Hospital for incoming?"

 _"_ _We'll get her back to the BUS, first."_ Simmons's voice told her.

"Ok, let me know if there is anything I can do." Chloe informed them and turned to Karin, whom looked at her. "How are you doing?"

"Is Agent Skye going to be OK?" Karin inquired.

"I don't know. She's alive so she has a chance." Chloe answered honestly and watched as the redhead sagged a little then seemed to recompose herself.

"Do you mind if I continue to look into Cybertek?" Karin questioned.

"As long as you do it while you're at the HUB. These are dangerous people, I don't want them to track you down. Not until I finished training you at least. Speaking off, it's been an intense day, how about we finish this day for you with a little physical training?"

"I'd like that, but what about Cybertek." Karin wanted to know.

"I have a few contacts to look into them. But from what I saw there isn't much in their system. I'll have someone look into it to make sure." Chloe grabbed her phone and typed a quick message before sending it to sever that would encrypt its origin before it was sent to Miles Lydon to look into. "Let's go."

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Chloe's cubicle, The HUB,_

After two hours in the gym, a tired Karin had gone back to the Academy. Chloe had returned to her cubicle to write up the reports of today's missions. She had first done the routine mission, as that was the easier one to write up. She had just started on the unexpected mission when a familiar voice said "She returns from the dead."

Chloe froze for a second before looking back at the sight of Brock she smiled. She headed over to him gave him a kiss. "Hi," she let out when they pulled apart.

"Hi" Brock responded giving her another kiss.

Chloe's phone buzzed, making her pull back and check the caller ID. "Hey, how's Skye?" she inquired after she saw it was Grant.

 _"_ _They've done all they can here, but it's bad. They said they can only make her more comfortable now, I was wondering if you could… you know?"_ Grant questioned.

Chloe was silent, she had already thought of it of course. However doing so would expose her ability to SHIELD. Her life would be over. Never mind the fact she would be unable to escape since her power level was still in the critical. She would collapse afterwards. Multiverse energy or not. Which meant no escape.

"Who is it?" Brock questioned.

Chloe looked at in curious Brock, "An friend." She informed him in a whisper.

 _"_ _Chloe? Can you do it?"_ Grant inquired.

Chloe bit her lip thinking, _'there was that…'_ "I can. Get Coulson to bring her back to the States, I'll meet up with you on the way."

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _SHIELD medical center, Zurich, Switzerland,_

"I won't let anything happen to you." Grant stated, trying to reassure her after he noticed her hesitation due to fear of discovery.

 _"_ _I'll be there soon."_ Chloe's voice stated.

Grant sighed and closed his eyes, "Thank you Chloe. See you soon."

 _"_ _Bye"_ Chloe spoke before the line went dead.

Grant closed his eyes, trying to contain his conflicting emotions. Rage at Garret for ordering Skye shot, fear of Skye dying, relief and gratitude to Chloe for coming to help and of course also fear for Chloe for what will happen to her after she saved Skye's life.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Chloe's cubicle, The HUB,_

"What's wrong?" Brock wanted to know.

Chloe bit her lip, "A friend has been shot and is in critical condition. Another friend wants to know if I can help, which I can. Will you help me?"

"Of course, but how are you going to help? You're not a doctor." Brock questioned confused.

"I'll explain on the quinjet." Chloe informed him.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _SHIELD medical center, Zurich, Switzerland,_

"Sir," Ward started getting Coulson's attention, "We have to get back to the States. I called Chloe, she said she would help Skye."

"How?" Coulson inquired.

"She wouldn't say over the phone. Just that she'll meet up with us on route." Ward lied since he knew Chloe was coming to heal Skye. It would be better to let her explain it though. It was her secret that was about to exposed.

Coulson was studying him for some reason, _'She must have figured out more about my death and the way it was reversed. I knew she was good, but to have figured that out while Director Fury keeps stonewalling me about the details.'_

"Sir?" Ward questioned seeing his boss deep in thought.

"I'll make the arrangements to have Skye brought to the Bus." Coulson answered.

Ward nodded and wondered what had Coulson so deep in thought earlier, _'it almost seemed like he knew what Chloe is going to do. But that's not possible, Chloe was very careful with that secret. As far as I know, only her mysterious mentor and myself know of it. And I have not told anyone, not even Garret whose life Chloe could possibly save.'_

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Somewhere east of Washington over the Atlantic, quinjet,_

When Chloe and Brock were on their way to meet up with the Bus, in order to get to Skye, Grant had called again giving her an update

"What I'm about to tell you is a level 8 clearance. Since you're level 7, you know you cannot breathe a word of this to anyone else." Chloe told her boyfriend giving him a look.

Brock nodded and turned to see her look.

Seeing the Captain of STRIKE team nod as her, Chloe continued, "You know the official level 7 cover story. Only level 8 and above probably know the truth. Though I believe only Director Fury knows the whole truth about it." Chloe paused, "Agent Phil Coulson did die back in the battle of New York, but Director Fury used some painful and invasive procedures to bring him back. I'm not sure of all the details, but I do know I can help Skye."

Brock nodded, _'Bringing an Agent back from the dead, I'm sure you have figured out more about it. Pierce will be most interested in it if he doesn't already know.'_ He thought to himself as he continued to fly the quinjet after glancing at Chloe. "Ten minutes." Brock answered her unasked questioned.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _The Bus,_

Coulson waited for the blonde Agent whom had just docked the quinjet to the Bus. After explaining to Ward, Fitz and Simmons about his death and resurrection after. He had a good idea where to go. Bethesda seemed like the place to start to get answers and maybe help Skye.

"Agent Coulson, May, G-Ward, Fitz, Simmons." Chloe greeted them as a man followed her. "This is Agent Brock Rumlow, commander of the STRIKE team." Chloe introduced him.

"Agent Sullivan." "Chloe" the common greeting returned.

"Not to be rude, but Ward told us you had a way to help Skye." Coulson cut straight to the point.

"Yes, I'll explain in the Operations room." Chloe informed him and proceeded towards said room, the others following her.

"What I'm about to tell you is highly classified by SHIELD. Only Director Fury knows everything." Chloe started.

"It is about my death?" Coulson inquired surprising the blonde.

"Yes, you told everyone then?" Chloe inquired.

Coulson nodded, "It's the only thing I now know of that can save Skye's life. I figured you discovered more details about it than was in my file."

Chloe shrugged and plugged in a thumb drive, "The location of a project code named T.A.H.I.T.I. I was not able to find a lot on it. Just that apparently you ran it at some point and then became a subject of it. It was meant to save an Avenger if one was critically hurt or deceased." Chloe paused and clicked open a file. "It's located here at a SHIELD facility code-named the _Guest House_. The Strategic Scientific Reserve used it before SHIELD got its hands on it and before that it was a bunker during World War II. Whatever was used to bring you back to life was developed and performed here."

"How did you get this information?" May inquired.

Chloe smiled, "I'm called the _Guardian_ for a reason, Calvary."

"Don't call me that." May stated with distaste. "You hacked into SHIELD?"

Chloe winced, "I appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about that."

May just gave her a flat look in return.

"May, set course towards the Guest House." Coulson instructed, "Agent Sullivan, we'll talk about you hacking into SHIELD after we've saved Skye's life."

Chloe nodded knowing there were repercussions, but offering this alternative was better than exposing herself as a meteor freak.

As everyone started to leave to get back to work, Coulson having taken her thumb drive and given it to Fitz to see what else was on there that might help Skye. Chloe noticed Brock and Grant having stayed.

"Can we speak alone?" Ward inquired seeing Rumlow was also still in the room.

Brock looked from Ward to Chloe, seeing the latter nod, he headed over to her to give her a quick peck on the lips.

Chloe fought the instinct to turn her head to he'd kissed her cheek instead of her lips with success. It felt weird and she could not help her eyes going over to Grant afterwards. Unwarranted guilt coursing through her. When she turned back to Brock the man was frowning at her. "I'll be out soon." Chloe reassured him.

After Rumlow had left the room and the door shut, Grant turned to her. "What is this Chloe? I thought you were going to help Skye."

"I am helping Skye!" Chloe stated affronted at the thought she wasn't doing so.

"A secret facility that MIGHT have some miracle cure that will heal Skye?" Ward argued disbelievingly.

"Look at Coulson, he's walking, talking and functioning well considering he was dead with his damaged heart. It'll work." Chloe countered.

"What if it doesn't, what if the cure isn't there? What then? Why can't you just heal her now?" Grant questioned.

"Really Grant? You want to know why I am not eager to throw away my life and spent the rest of it on the run from SHIELD and not to forget all the other people that want me either dead or captive?" Chloe sarcastically inquired.

"I told you I would do everything to keep you safe." Grant restated.

"I don't feel safe anymore Grant. Ever since I joined SHIELD and discovered there are other people with abilities out there I have been scared about being found out. Yes some people can be trusted with it. But if someone they care about gets injured bad enough they want me to heal that person, that person will know. Then if someone that person cares about gets injured I will be called in again. Eventually someone will learn about me and kidnap me hook me up to a lot of machines and experiment on me. I'll become a lab rat, stripped of my freedom. I'd rather die than let that happen. A secret is only a secret if no one knows about it, or in this case the fewer that do the longer it stays secret." Chloe told him.

Grant was silent as he watched the girl he knew that was turned into an accomplished Agent look at him with fear. A fear she had apparently been carrying for a long time.

"I will not let anything happen to you. But I can't lose Skye…" Grant shared with her breaking up at the end.

"You love her." Chloe realized seeing the emotion clear as day. She felt numb at the realization.

The doors opened, "Sorry to interrupt but SHIELD sent 3 F35 and is ordering us to remove the quinjet so they can land and we are to hand the prisoner we got on board." Rumlow informed them.

"You still have Quinn on board?" Chloe questioned.

"They also want Coulson to relinquish his command. He's on his way to the docking point, but wanted me to let you know." Rumlow added.

"I'll call Alex, unless Director Fury or Commander Hill ordered this, he can overrule them." Chloe stated.

"I'll head to the docking point." Grant let them know and left.

"You okay?" Brock inquired.

Chloe looked at him, not sure of the answer. "When am I not." She told him forcing a smile as she set the computer to call her SO. "He's not answering."

"Coulson wanted me to get you and board the quinjet so they can land." Brock relayed his orders.

Chloe bit her lip. "I can't leave."

"You told them about the Guest House, there is nothing else you can do here." Brock reminded her.

 _'_ _You're wrong, there is still one more thing I could do. I need to be here just in case I'm needed to do just that.'_ Chloe thought to herself. "I can't leave my friends when they need me." Chloe told him.

"I can't disobey an order." Brock stated.

"I know. Just go, I'll be just fine. I just need to get in touch with Alex and he'll make SHIELD back off." Chloe told him.

Brock nodded, "Okay. I don't like it but I get it. Be careful."

Chloe kissed him briefly, "Thank you." She returned.

"For what?" Brock inquired.

"Everything, being you." Chloe informed him.

Brock smiled, "Than thank you too, Chloe Sullivan." He told her with a smile before turning to leave.

Chloe watched her boyfriend go. _'I really do care a lot about you Brock. You are a really good friend. Grant seems to jump from woman to woman these days. I never did see him and May as a thing. I feared him and Skye and now I know he loves her. I feel like I'm back in High school and Clark is crushing on Lana not seeing me. And you Brock… you are my Pete. Without Pete I don't know how I would have made it through that time. I know I need to let you go, but I don't want to lose you friendship. I need you right now, I'm sorry. I know it's wrong, but for once in my life I'm being selfish about something. I hope at lease you'll understand, someday.'_

* * *

Review please!


	10. Chapter 9 - Unwelcome Guests

Thanks you all for reviewing. I had a little trouble deciding how Chloe was gonna react near the ending of the chapter. I hope you'll all like it.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 ~ Unwelcome Guests**

 _Docking point, the Bus,_

"If they scratch my paint I'm gonna be pissed." Coulson stated in an attempt at humor to Chloe whom was standing beside him holding a handgun instead of a more heavy fire gun that Coulson was carrying.

Chloe smirked wryly, "I'd say we could paint it red, but these are SHIELD Agents and not the enemy."

The hatch opened and someone emerged, "Garret?" Coulson called out surprised.

Chloe's eyes narrowed and though Coulson had put down his gun, she still kept it aimed at the man she despised. "I take it back, we can paint it red." She muttered quietly enough that even Coulson did not hear.

"What are you doing here?" Coulson inquired.

Garret glanced at his old friend and saw a familiar blonde stand not far from him still holding him at gunpoint. "Well unlike a certain level eight asshole I know, I still follow orders." He proceeded to get some documents from his jacket.

"You're the worst at following orders." Coulson responded, scarcely believing that to be true.

"Maybe, but these ones I like." Garret responded. "You are to immediately turn over the prisoner Ian Quinn to be handed over to the Fridge."

"How about you do us all a favor and disappear in the _fridge_ yourself?" Chloe commented, venom evident in her voice.

"Agent Sullivan?" Coulson spoke as he turned towards the woman.

Another man came down from the plan that had docked to theirs, "Agent Antoinette Triplett, this is Agent Coulson and Agent Sullivan. You wouldn't know at the look of him, but Phil is one of our finest."

"It's an honor Sir." Triplett spoke.

"Trip joined me as my specialist after Ward joined your circus." Garret elaborated.

"My apologies for your position Agent Triplett." Chloe relayed to him, turning to Coulson, "I'll be with Skye if you need me." Chloe replied feeling her ire build at being in presence of THAT man.

The two level 8's and the level 6 Agents watched her go, "She's usually much more pleasant, you two know each other?" Coulson questioned as he turned back to Garret and Triplett.

"I'm not sure why she dislikes me." Garret lied, "We only met once, she was angry at me for Ward for some reason."

Coulson studied his fellow level 8, "I don't know her very well, but from what I do know she is not one to put her feelings above being a professional." He remarked.

Garret shrugged, but didn't comment on it further, "Go secure the prisoner." He ordered Triplett.

As Triplett left to follow Garret's command, Coulson turned and walked away towards his office.

"Phil, come on. Just cause Fury gave you this plane, doesn't mean they won't shoot it out of the sky." Garret stated.

"Why are you really here Garret? SHIELD could've sent any team to pick up Quinn, why you?" Coulson cut in.

Garret shrugged again but Coulson realized the answer from his non-verbal answer. "You've been chasing him too."

"Since Malta." Garret confirmed, "And yesterday you're little Italian Job cost my team weeks of work."

"You can't have him. Not yet." Coulson answered.

"This isn't a request." Garret informed him.

"Quinn shot one of my Agents. She's on life support on a medical pod downstairs. We are taking her to a facility for treatment." Coulson replied.

"Quinn actually pulled the trigger?" Garret reacted.

"Skye infiltrated his compound in Malta. When he saw yesterday, he seemed to take it personally." Coulson explained.

"Never took him for a trigger man, he pays others for that." Garret commented. "I've lost three of my own chasing him."

"Then you understand why I can't give him to you until he saved my Agent." Coulson responded.

"Because if she doesn't make it…" Garret started and trailed off ominously. Coulson just nodded in response.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Coulson's office, the Bus,_

"Quinn shot Skye for nothing. The doctors, the facility in Bethesda where you were treated. They don't exist." May reported.

"Maybe I wasn't treated in Bethesda but at this Guest House Sullivan uncovered. SHIELD isn't without its secrets." Coulson responded.

"What did you learn from Quinn?" Chloe inquired suspiciously.

"The Clairvoyant ordered Skye shot. He apparently can't _see_ how I was… brought back so he is-"

"-forcing you to figure it out." Chloe finished deep in thought as she tried to figure it out. She barely heard Simmons express her doubts at being able to save Skye since she and Fitz understood about 70% in his file.

"-the obvious question." May finished.

"Which is?" Coulson inquired.

"Whether we should." Simmons answered.

Chloe blinked wondering where the doubt to save one of their _family_ came from. "That's easy to answer. You know Skye. All of you. You're her family. Her only family. Do you think she's want to live? Would she do the same for you? I don't know her as well as you do, but I'd like to say she wants to live. That she'd want us to do whatever we could to live." She let that sink in.

"I agree." Coulson stated, "I'm not suggesting we put her through everything I went through… but if we can save her life…" Simmons and Fitz nodded and left, "You disagree?" Coulson questioned May.

"No, but we should acknowledge that in doing so. We're giving the Clairvoyant exactly what we need." May told him.

"You're right. That's why we should make sure there is nothing left there after we're done." Chloe commented.

"We'll make that decision when we discover what we find." Coulson instructed.

Chloe nodded and left, _'The Clairvoyant is after whatever can bring the death back to life. It's likely someone high up in SHIELD. I'm missing something. Some obvious piece of the puzzle.'_

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _The Bus,_

"So I heard you got in a fight with Agent Triplett?" Chloe rhetorically asked Ward whom was working out, obviously trying to relieve his anxiousness about the situation.

Grant turned to her, "I was following Coulson's orders not let them take Quinn."

Chloe frowned, _'for a moment it seemed like there was something else… you probably want to kill him too for what he did to Skye.'_

Ward paused and turned to her, "I'm more surprised you didn't punch Garret." He commented.

"I have excellent control sometimes. You remember the Staff incident… It also doesn't help he's still higher ranked than I am. SHIELD frowns upon such an person. Believe me if it were up to me I'd have tossed him out of this plane, without a parachute." Chloe finished darkly.

"Chloe." Grant started as he closed in on her.

"I know, I know. You still worship the man. I'll never understand why. I'm not going to make you choose sides between us. But I will expose him for the bastard he is. You may not like it and you may hate me for it, but I'll do whatever is needed to keep you safe." Chloe shared with him as she looked him in the eye.

Chloe broke her gaze when she felt her phone buzz. "Excuse me." Seeing the caller ID she smiled, "Finally."

Ward watched the blonde leave, uneasiness squirming inside him. _'When it comes to that Chloe, I wonder whose side you'll me on? SHIELD or HYDRA? Because no matter how depraved he is, I still owe Garret too much.'_

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Loading ramp, the Bus, outside the Guest House_

"I've tried every channel to contact the facility, but nothing." May stated.

"Could be abandoned." Ward cut in as he and the rest prepped their gear.

"I hope not, we need the people inside to work on Skye." Coulson reminded them.

"I've only managed to uncover a question attached to the facility. _How was the drive from Istanbul_? I think it is some sort of passphrase that needs a counter but have not found anything in the SHIELD directory or anywhere to guess the answer. I even asked Al- Pierce earlier and he didn't know the phrase as well." Chloe shared.

"So we should expect to go in hot." Ward summarized.

"But remember we need the personal and resources inside there to help Skye." Coulson told them.

"Triplett has medical training, he can help Simmons prepare Skye." Garret suggested.

"So have I, I can do that. If she wakes up it should be with someone she knows." Chloe proposed.

"Simmons will be there, we might need your hacking skills inside." Coulson inquired.

"Okay." Chloe replied, "But we cannot let whatever is in there fall in the hands of The Clairvoyant."

"You sure a fiery one, ordering a superior around." Garret commented.

"It's a strong suggestion, but if you want to follow my order; jump of the cliff and die." Chloe snapped and grabbed her gear.

"Can she do that?" Fitz inquired Ward as he looked at the angry blonde.

Ward didn't answer, just sent him a look.

"She really doesn't like you, boss." Triplett comments as he watched the blonde. "Is she your ex, or something?"

Chloe froze in her prep-work as she heard that, disgusted she sent said Agent a look.

"She's mine." Ward let out before he thought about it.

"You and Chloe were a thing?" Fitz inquired, flabbergasted.

"We were kids, can we get back to the mission?" Ward questioned.

"Wait if she is your ex, why does she hate Garret?" Triplett inquired.

"Agreed." Coulson answered Ward's question cutting off further debate. "Let's go."

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Guest House,_

 _"_ _How was the drive from Istanbul?"_ the voice over the speaker spoke.

Since no one knew the counter, Coulson tried to explain the situation.

 _"_ _How was the drive from Istanbul?"_ the voice over the speaker spoke once more.

"Well you know Turkey. The weather is good there and it has great beaches. I'd prefer the scenery there over your little Guest House here, but pressing matters forced us. Could you please open up now. You won't like it if we our hands are forced." Chloe instructed the voice.

"Funny, I don't think they'll listen." Garret commented.

Chloe shrugged and Fitz stepped forwards towards the panel to open it up and get the door open.

Chloe walked over to the wall of the bunker and leaned against it as she breathed out. She then let her Astral form and quickly pushed herself through the door into the facility. She found an elevator and flew through the ground until she saw a room, there was a wall off bulletproof glass there. Two men were behind it prepping their weapons. Chloe wasted no time and plunged into one man, she possessed him briefly channeled multiverse energy though the body and turned to his partner, "Surrender" she commanded him before leaving the body and ascending. She quickly found her way back to her own body just as Fitz managed to open the door.

Chloe gasped for air drawing the others attention to herself, she didn't say anything and just smiled at them brightly before moving into the facility.

"Slow down, there could be guards around." Ward warned Chloe had been speed-walking towards where she knew the elevator to be.

Chloe wanted to argue with him, but realized she would not be able to explain to a satisfactory level how she knew there was no danger. Except maybe the one conscious guard downstairs.

The five Agents made their way downstairs by elevator, they had climbed on top of it beforehand, leaving Ward as last person to do so as he pushed the button for the elevator to go down.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Lower level, Guest House,_

Ward was the first one to jump down the hatch, "Clear" he informed them.

"We lost radio contact, probably due to the magnums on top of us." Fitz inform them as he was the last to jump down.

"Trust me it's better, you don't want to know the horrible death we're walking into." Garret told him.

Chloe rolled her eyes seeing Fitz's shock, "He's just trying to be funny. Key word _trying_." Chloe told him.

"Funny. But really if the job was easy…" Garret started.

"…It wouldn't be any fun." Ward finished.

"I think I prefer death." Chloe stated walking out the elevator. "Clear."

Fitz was right behind her, "I'm not afraid. I suspect the real danger won't happen until we get to the bulletproof glass." Seeing a door next to the elevator. "probably a stairwell back to the surface."

"What do you think Fitz, can you get us inside?" Coulson inquired.

"To _certain horrible death_? Absolutely." Fitz answered and started to work on the panel to open the door. "Okay just say when."

"Once we get inside, everybody take cover." Coulson instructed and then nodded to Fitz.

After the passed through the door and got to cover, the door closing behind them, a voice called out, "What did you do to him?" before opening fire.

"What's he talking about?" Chloe questioned Coulson who shrugged and proceeded to again tray and reason with the man. Whom just responded with more gunfire.

As Garret and Ward returned fire Chloe focused on channeling the multiverse. She spotted his location through sensing his life force and grabbed her gun. She opened fire in the direction and advanced at the same time.

Ward saw Chloe advance on the direction the gunfire seemed to come from. He moved to provide covering fire but stopped his finger just in time as he watch Chloe tackle the guard to the ground.

As Chloe struggled with the physically stronger man, she delved into the man's mind and pushed him to sleep. Chloe breathed out when she realized the man was unconscious. It was reckless, but then he and his fellow guard were just doing their job. They didn't need to be killed for that. "Clear!" she called out.

"That was reckless." Coulson stated.

"He didn't deserve to die for doing his job." Chloe answered.

"See if you can get some lights on." Coulson ordered Fitz.

"Yeah." Said man replied

Chloe cuffed the man and moved towards the other unconscious guard around the corner and proceeding to cuff him too. "He's still alive. Seems unconscious, like his partner is after I hit his head too hard."

"We've got a problem here. Semtex." Garret told them, "the whole place is rigged to blow."

"There is enough explosives to bring down the whole mountain on top of us." Fitz added.

"Well at lease we don't have to figure out a way to destroy this place after we got what we came here for." Chloe summarized.

Seeing a timer Ward checked it out, "Can we do that in less than ten minutes?" he showed the timer to them, "probably a failsafe. If the guards had eliminated us out they'd stopped the timer."

"It's some kind of emergency override. Chloe can you get past it?" Fitz questioned.

"Sure. But hurry up, just in case. Given the security of this place, who knows what kind of encryption is on it." Chloe told them as she started hacking into the override, wasting no time.

"You're the guy who taught Ward how to disable nuclear bombs, get us a way out of here just in case." Coulson told Garret, he then turned to Fitz, "you're with me."

"Got it." Chloe smirked as the timer stopped. She lost her smirk as she felt a familiar life force fading. "Skye." She realized.

"What?" Garret questioned.

"Bye, danger passed going to check the guards. Inform Coulson Grant. Garret keep working on a way out." Chloe ordered and left them and going after where the guard were tied up. Chloe dragged both around the corner and grabbed her sling ring.

Opening a portal she then proceeded to push both though with a little magical aid, then closed the portal. She felt Skye's life force flare as it stabilized a little. _'Simmons.'_ Chloe realized and smiled. She had been about to open a portal to the Bus heal her, but now she didn't have to.

As Chloe returned to Garret's location she saw him place semtex on the door. _'that works, hope he doesn't blow us all up though.'_

"I got it." Fitz informed them as he walked up with Ward behind him.

"Where's Coulson?" Chloe inquired.

"Looking around. He said he'll be right behind us." Ward responded.

Something beeped, making them all turn towards the timer. 4:56 and counting down. "Crap, there must have been another fail safe." Chloe stated and quickly grabbed the emergency override. "It's dead." She informed them, "I'll get Coulson, you get the door open." Chloe instructed them.

"What about the guards?" Fitz inquired.

"If we want to make it out alive we can't drag two unconscious men around as well. It's them or us." Chloe coldly told him before she was gone in the direction Coulson had gone to.

It didn't take her long to reach Coulson. The man had just opened a chamber and was staring at an alien corpse. It was not any kind of alien Chloe had seen before. As her eyes went to the tubes connected to the alien she read the vials… GH.325, the same drug Fitz was going to give to Skye. _'It came from an alien?'_ Chloe thought to herself then shook her head and spoke "There is some kind of second failsafe, I can't shut it down. We have to go. Now!" Coulson seemed to snap out of it.

"Ok, let's go!" The two ran out. Chloe in better shape than Coulson pulled ahead and saw Ward slip passed the slightly unhinged door. Channeling the multiverse she reached out and yanked, the door gave way making Garret stumble back and barely avoid being hit by the door. Chloe didn't spare him a second glance.

Coulson saw the blonde run, he did his best to keep up, but she was fast. Seeing the door gave way and Garret fall back and rolling to the side barely avoiding the door crushing him he stopped to help his friend to his feet.

Chloe felt Skye's life force fade again as she was running up the staircases. _'Damn it!'_ still wearing her sling ring she created a portal and ran through and closed it behind her.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _The Bus,_

Chloe exited just outside the Bus. She closed the portal and sensed Fitz still inside the facility. Chloe bit her lip and rushed in.

"Where are the others?" May inquired when she spotted the blonde.

"Fitz's is coming with the drug. The facility is rigged to blow in less than four minutes. Get ready to get us out of here when the others board." Chloe breathed out and then hurried towards Skye's location while May went to the cockpit and warmed up the engines.

Entering the Medical lab where Skye was crashing Chloe breathed heavily.

"The drug?" Simmons inquired.

"Fitz has it, he's on the way. Agent Triplett can you help the others get on board quickly when they arrive. We need to leave once they get on board. The facility is rigged to blow." Chloe repeated herself.

Triplett nodded and left the lab, Chloe then turned to Simmons, "I'm going to heal Skye. If you tell anyone about this. I'll kill you."

A white glow erupted from Chloe's hand before she placed it on Skye's abdomen. Chloe gritted her teeth as intense pain shot through her. The pain was worse than she ever felt, the result of which she would later conclude was her very low reserves. The white light disappeared into Skye's body. Chloe gasped and collapsed lifelessly to the ground.

Fitz burst into the room holding up a drug in his hand when he stopped short seeing Chloe collapse to the ground. "Chloe?!" he shouted.

Simmons checked n Skye, wanting to see if she was alright. "What? But that's-"

"Simmons, Chloe's dying!" Fitz shouted out getting her attention.

Simmons checked Chloe vitals, "I don't understand." Simmons repeated and she tried to revive Chloe.

"Did it work? Chloe?!" Ward shouted seeing her condition. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She did something and Skye was better and she's dying." Simmons rambled.

"The drug, do you still have it?" Ward inquired.

"Yes, of course." Fitz realized and handed Simmons the drug.

"Are we sure?" Simmons inquired hesitant to administer a drug she did not understand.

"Just do it!" Grant ordered.

Simmons pressed the needle through Chloe's skin and pushed the drug inside.

Nothing happened at first then Chloe began to spasm. "What's happening?" Ward questioned.

"I don't know." Simmons replied as Chloe's body began to emit a white light all around it.

"What's happening?" Fitz let out, "Do something!"

"Chloe!" Ward shouted.

The white light turned green and then a pulse of energy shot out knocking them all back.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _The Bus,_

"No! Don't give it to-" Coulson came running in but stopped seeing everyone unconscious on the ground. He saw Skye and headed over to her checking her pulse. It was slow and steady. Said woman opened her eyes just then, groggily she inquired, "Coulson?"

Sound of someone awake seemed to stir others. First up was Ward, then Fitz, Simmons and Chloe.

"What happened?" Coulson inquired.

"I don't know." Simmons replied. "Skye, you're okay?" she got up and began to check the woman's vitals.

"Why were you all passed out on the floor?" Skye inquired.

"I- I remember running up the stairs to get the drug here then-" Fitz started.

"Same." Grant stated.

"Last I remember, Skye was crashing. May and Agent Triplett were here." Simmons stated.

Chloe looked around groggily, _'What happened? I remember healing Skye. It hurt worse than normal. Despite my channeling the multiverse power I still passed out after. That never happened. Something obviously happened after. I'm awake. My reserves feel empty though. Oww!'_ Chloe winced as she tried to get up. _'I'm never hurt after a healing and wake up. Yet I feel as if my body is cooling down from a fire or something. What could…?'_ Seeing the needle on the ground she grasped it. _' Did they…? It would explain why I am up, not their own loss of short term memory. Maybe the drug interacted with my ability and the multiverse energy in some way. I could enter their mind and find out, but that might trigger the release of the memory. Speaking off I should check to see if the camera picked up anything and erase it.'_

As Chloe got shakily to her feet she held out the vial of drugs. "I'm not sure what happened either, I'm guessing we gave Skye the drug." She handed the vial to Simmons. "Skye is a 0-84, right? maybe she did something after. I'll check the footage."

With the perfect scapegoat/excuse Chloe left the room and headed to the operations room. _'It won't be long now before they find out about my ability. I need to hurry up my plan for when they do. Luckily those two guard can be coerced into helping. '_

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Operations room, the Bus,_

"Do you remember what happened?" Ward inquired.

"The video recording is corrupted. Unrecoverable." Chloe informed him.

"I talked to Trip, he said you came in and told him to assist us getting aboard. You left the facility after I did, not before Fitz. How can you be the first to arrive?" Grant questioned her.

Chloe glared at him, "Stop."

"What happened? How did you get here before us?" Ward insisted.

"I saved Skye's life!" Chloe snapped, "It doesn't matter how I got here first, I just did and then I healed Skye. The cost of my ability I told you about set in and I was dying. I would probably have woken up a two days or so later. But you guys gave me the drug. I don't know what happened after I gave my life and risked exposure for you!"

"Y-you died?" Grant inquired softly shocked.

"Yes, I told you there was a cost to my ability. The greater the injury I heal the more intense the pain I feel. When healing a life threatening injury, I pass out unless I can do the proper precautions. I discovered that when my mentor told me I died after the first time I remember using my power when I healed you that night in the woods. I didn't tell you about it since I didn't want you to worry. So stop asking questions and just be grateful!" Chloe told him and then walked out passed him, not even looking at him as she headed to Coulson to inform him of there being no video surveillance that could help figure out what had happened.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Coulson's office, the Bus,_

"Agent Coulson?" Chloe announced her presence to the silent Senior Agent.

Coulson looked at her, "Sullivan." He answered.

"I just wanted to let you know that the surveillance video was a bust. It was corrupted somehow." Chloe let him know.

Coulson was silent in response, "What do you think about the alien we saw?" he then inquired.

"It's not any kind we know of. Though to be fair we know very little about other aliens. I've suggested once to Agent Hand that a request be forwarded to the Asgardian Thor for their database on aliens. I never heard anything back. That being said, Sir. I don't know what to think of it. The alien obviously possesses great healing prowess. But then so do the Asgardians. As far I know we have no secret lab with life-saving drugs derived from the Asgardians." Chloe answered.

"What about that blood now being part of Skye and also me?" Coulson inquired.

 _'_ _You're just altered by Alien blood. I'm altered by alien rocks and blood. One of which is not even from this dimension. Still…'_ Chloe thought before saying, "We don't know the effect of it. If it were me, I'd intent to meditate and see if I could spot any changes to myself. Not helpful to you or Skye since you don't meditate as far as I know. I would not worry as much about it. We've only quite recently learned that aliens exist. But they've known about us for a long time. The Asgardians claim to have Earth under its protection but obviously that blue Alien had slipped past them. Or were perhaps before them here on Earth even. Who knows what aliens have done to our ignorant Ancestors to make us who we are now? There are a lot of legends in folk lore about Gods granting people abilities. We know that there are people out there with abilities. We still don't know a lot about our own DNA. For all we know we all have some Asgardian or Chitauri or whatever else is out there in our DNA. Don't worry as much about it until there is a problem. Otherwise everyone might have to worry about some latent DNA suddenly activating and giving abilities."

"So in short just forget about it and move on and only reflect back when something out of the ordinary happens." Coulson summarized.

Chloe smiled, "In short. We're all freaks in some way. We do our best to hide what makes us stand out in an abnormal way. People after all fear what they do not understand. But even if you are somehow changed by the alien blood. At least you're not alone, Sir."

"Thank you, Agent Sullivan." Coulson responded.

Chloe flashed him a smile, "So did I earn enough brownie points to make you forget about me hacking in SHIELD to find out more about your resurrection?"

Coulson shook his head a smile on his face, "We needed the information you brought us. It helped save Skye's life. I'll tell anyone that asks that it was on my orders."

Chloe's eyes widened, "Thank you, Sir. I promise to restrain myself more in the future."

"I know you will." Coulson replied.

Chloe hesitated, "About Agent Garret, Sir. Did he tell you why I do not like him?"

Coulson raised a brow, "He was rather vague about it. Why?"

"I know you two are friends, Sir. But I don't trust him. I may have some personal reasons pertaining that. But I promise you that he's got something dark hidden. I'm not sure what, but you know what they say about a woman's intuition. Be careful what you tell him, or any higher up." Chloe warned the man.

Coulson frowned, "You think we have a mole."

"You said it, not I. But If the Clairvoyant does not have any powers and is just an ordinary man or woman. How does he get classified SHIELD intelligence?" Chloe questioned him before excusing herself and leaving the man in thought.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Some hours later,_

 _Chloe's Cubicle, the Hub,_

Chloe was composing an e-mail to Agent Carsen, Karin's principal when a sharp pain tugged at her mental fortress, behind her walls, she winced and rubbed her head as she tried to inspect the fortress for damage. Another tug had her close her eyes and immediately enter her own mind.

Seeing something Chloe thought, _'What is that? How did that get in here?'_

Said something were several blobs, white in color and various shapes. The shapes were scraping over her mental fortress. With every scrape her mind cried out in agony.

* * *

Review please


	11. Chapter 10 - Fortress of Solitude

Thank you all for the reviews! Sorry this chapter took so long, been busy with work this month. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 ~ The Fortress of Solitude**

 _Location as of yet unknown,_

Robert Hale, Bob to his friends, awoke with a groan. Still groggy he shivered when he realize he it was cold. He opening his eyes he blinked taking in darkness. The ground under him did not feel familiar at all however. It felt like rocks. His SHIELD training started to kick in and the grogginess faded as he got to his feet.

Lights started to come on at his movement and Robert blinked at the sudden brightness. As his eyes adjusted he spotted something familiar. Or rather someone familiar. Moving over to the form of another man he checked his pulse. Relieved to find one he shook his fellow Agent while calling his name, "Owen!"

"Bob?" the groggy voice of his friend carried over the almost silent area of wherever they were. Owen Matthews looked at his friends tense face, "Wha-" he stopped remembering his fight with intruders. A blonde woman tackling him. "We're prisoners"

"That's my guess, doesn't look like we're still in the facility. They took us somewhere." Bob responded. "Do you remember what happened after I passed out?"

"The intruders got in and I was overpowered. What made you pass out?" Owen inquired.

Bob grimaced at the memory, "It's blurry, but it seemed like someone else was inside my head."

"Like some kind of telepathy?" Owen questioned.

"I'm not sure. I just felt another… presence I guess and then everything went dark." Bob tried to explain.

"If whomever captured us can do that, then we'll have to be careful." Owen stated.

Bob nodded, "Let's figure out more about this place first. It looks like some sort of cavern, but there is a lot of equipment. Advanced stuff too, from what I can tell. Lights came on when it sensed my movement."

Owen nodded looked around the room, "I don't see a door."

Bob's eyes widened and he too began to look for any kind of exit, only to find none. "It must be hidden somewhere though, or else how did we get here?" he told Owen.

As the two began to head to the wall the large computer screen went on. It showed an three dimensional figure of artic fox. "Greetings and welcome to _The Fortress of Solitude_. I am Perry, a program designed by the Guardian to help accommodate guests and employees. You are both unfamiliar to me so are designated "guest status"."

"Guests? We've captives!" Bob shouted angrily.

Perry the white fox shook his head, "The Prison section has nog yet been completed. So it makes no sense for the Guardian to sent you here if you were prisoners."

"You said that before, Guardian. Who is that? Is that the person in charge?" Bob questioned.

"That information may be restricted. Please place your hand on the scanner to check your identity." Perry spoke as a digital hand scanner powered up near a desk with more computers.

The two Agents looked at one another. "What do we have to lose?" Owen inquired before heading over to the scanner and placing his hand on it. A red line on the scanner swept up and down as it scanned Owen's hand.

"Identity confirmed, "Owen Matthews, Agent of SHIELD, level 6." Perry spoke as the nearest terminal to Owen activated and showed his SHIELD file.

"They have access to my SHIELD file!? Wait it says here I'm dead!" Owen exclaimed shocked.

Bob meanwhile had placed his hand on the scanner.

"Identity confirmed, Robert "Bob" Hale, Agent of SHIELD, level 6." Perry's voice narrated. "Clearance established. SHIELD neutral Status assigned. To answer your previous questioned Agent Hale, the Guardian is an Agent of SHIELD and creator of this base."

"I've heard of the Guardian. Supposedly no one has ever died when on a mission with the Guardian. The identity is classified a level 8 secret. If Guardian took us here it means we were saved or Guardian was the one who breached the facility." Owen informed his friend. "But why did the Guardian build this place.

Perry watched the two with the camera's in the room. "Currently the Guardian is looking into a possible traitor in SHIELD. While investigating this shocking discoveries were made. Several missions pertaining to several SHIELD Agents did not have as goal the ideals and goals SHIELD strives too. Instead these mission either cause or prolong war directly or indirectly. Further investigation into this led to more troubling results. The Guardian was not the first one to have found out about this. Others who had, met with "accidents". Guardian felt it prudent to hide her investigation and create a plan to insure security. _The Fortress of Solitude_ and myself were created to investigate the corruption inside SHIELD from an outside source." Part of that was a lie. The construction of the base had been started long before the discovery of corruption in SHIELD. But Perry was not programmed to reveal more than he just said.

The two looked at each other, "So where is the Guardian then? I would like to speak to him and not some program." Owen stated.

"Location classified. Please be patient, I'm sure Guardian will arrive soon." Perry answered.

"What is going to happen to us when he does arrive?" Bob inquired.

"The Guardian will converse with you." Perry responded.

"About?" Bob prodded.

"I do not know." Perry replied.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Chloe's Cubicle, the Hub,_

 _Chloe's mind fortress,_

Gritting her teeth Chloe pushed past the pain and lifted her head glaring at the blobs. _"This is my mind! Whatever you are, you're going to regret attacking me!"_ she shouted mentally at the blobs.

There was no reaction from the blobs as they just continued to press and grind into Chloe's fortress. Then chains of red-orange crackling energy shot from the fortress at the blobs. The blobs struggled to continue the grinding.

Chloe shot water at the restrained blobs that froze on contact. The blobs finally stopped struggling. Chloe frowned at the blobs and approached them. _'Is this some sort of alien language? Could it be from the alien blood I got injected with?'_ Chloe studied the shapes and placed her hand on the cold ice covering one of the blobs.

 _'_ _They're not frozen through?'_ Chloe thought with shock. She poured more willpower in her mind and forced on freezing the blobs. Everything froze, it just had to be cold enough.

A great blizzard formed in her mind and cold pushed against the blobs. To no avail. Frustrated Chloe open an cavern in her mindscape. Ice and snow quickly filled it. Several golems made of ice appeared and took the chains that held the frozen in place blobs. The chains had released themselves from her fortress. The golems dragged the blobs to the cavern. _'I'll deal with whatever you are later. In the meantime you will stay there.'_ Chloe thought as she watched the golems work. When they were done they collapsed back into snow and ice. Chloe focused a moment and a red-orange force field sprang up at the cave entrance. If they somehow got free from the ice. They would not be able to leave the cave. With a tired sigh Chloe turned and exited her mind fortress.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Next day,_

 _Training area, the Hub,_

Chloe watched Karin go through the kata's of the martial arts form of Kamar Taj. "You're dropping your right arm." Chloe remarked.

"Tell me again why I have to learn this?" Karin questioned as she paid more attention to her right arm and tried to kata's again.

"Because you're my apprentice. I was trained in this by Monks before I became a SHIELD Agent. When SHIELD told me I had to learn hand to hand I surprised them and when I was put against an experienced instructor and not only won against him, but also made it look easy." Chloe paused. "People expect SHIELD Agents to fight a certain way. Be less predictable in their assumptions and you have great chance of success against them." Chloe lectured.

"Seriously, you trained with monks?" Karin questioned, surprised.

"They have a lot to teach you." Chloe informed her, "I plan on teaching some of the things I learnt from them."

"As long as it isn't meditation, but something useful." Karin retorted, not at all wanting to sit still for hours on end.

"What makes you think meditation isn't useful?" Chloe countered.

Karin threw her a look, "How can sitting still for hours, possible be useful?"

Chloe smiled enigmatically. "What about before heading into a great battle, you're so nervous you can't sleep. But rest before a battle is very important. Meditation can help you calm your mind while your body rests and you'd be able to go into the battle with a clear and calm mind? No to mention encountering stuff that could throw your emotions all over the place."

"Okay, I give you the battle stuff. But I'm still not convinced it's worth learning." Karin responded.

"A few weeks ago there was an incident in Europe. Riots caused by Pagans proclaiming to be Gods. Do you remember?" Chloe inquired.

Karin nodded with a scowl, "SHIELD stepped in right? I figured something alien was at the root of it."

"Yes, it was actually Ward, May and their team that stopped them. I was there as well. The artifact that was causing the disruption is called the Berserker Staff. It had been split in three parts and hidden in Europe. Touching even one piece of the staff caused certain memories to be brought to the surface. The memories are the ones that made you feel true hatred for something or other. Myself and Grant both touched a staff piece. The after affects are that you cannot put the darkness inside you away so easily as it had been pulled out. Grant was a little out of control until he managed to channel it right. I felt the loss of control as well, but I used meditation to regain my peace of mind and clarity." Chloe explained. "You're dropping your right arm again."

Karin paused a moment to correct her stance before continuing.

"Besides, we have no idea how many aliens are out there and what they can do. Meditation is the first step in building mental defenses that will protect your mind from being taken over." Chloe added, smiling at the glint she spotted in Karin's eyes.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Some hours later,_

 _Chloe's Cubicle, the Hub,_

"Seriously!? People, Humans beings have powers?!" Karin exclaimed.

"It's one of the things SHIELD tries its best to keep a secret. They have a list of the people they know about. They watch them, the freedom of those people is very limited." Chloe informed her protégé.

"But that's a good thing, right? They could take advantage or hurt other Humans easily." Karin stated.

Chloe nodded, "That's a risk, yes. But let me ask you this. If you discovered you had the power to make things move with your mind, telekinesis. And SHIELD learnt you had this power and put you on their list and you are watched for the rest of your life, forbidden to use your powers. How would you feel?"

Karin was silent, "I wouldn't like it. But I still can see the merit of keeping an eye on me and stop me if I go out of control."

"You're right to some extent. I believe those people should be trained to get a handle on their powers. Control them enough so they are no danger to themselves or others unintentionally. Then if they are sane, released to do what they want to do. They could go back to their old lives or join SHIELD and help make the world a better place. Those going back to their old lives, should be given a way to contact SHIELD if they need help. It might be a little unfair to other ordinary humans to help those with powers more than them, but unlike ordinary humans they are not capable to creating mass panic with powers. Besides ordinary people have regular methods for seeking help." Chloe shared with the redhead.

"That does sound like a better system, why does SHIELD not implement it?" Karin questioned.

"Because SHIELD for all its values is run by Humans. Ordinary humans that fear what they cannot understand or control. The number of people with powers grows, slowly. One day SHIELD will have to change policies, but I doubt they will do so unless absolutely necessary." Chloe paused, "What would you do if you discovered right now that you had the ability to heal others. Would you tell SHIELD? Keep it a secret, quit and run away? Don't answer me right now. Think about it answer me tomorrow."

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Some hours later,_

 _Fortress of Solitude, Location as of yet unknown,_

Chloe exited the magical portal and looked at the two men. "Hi."

The two males glared at her, "Who are you? What are you? How did you get in here? Where is here?!" the blonde male demanded to know.

Chloe nodded, "I suppose I owe you at least some answers. My name is Chloe Sullivan. I'm an Agent of SHIELD, level 7. I'm also called _Guardian_ there. I got here using advanced tech. You are at my _Fortress of Solitude_ , so to speak. It's a base I'm building while investigating SHIELD's corruption."

"Your program said as much. Well not your name, but the other stuff. I'm Bob Hale, this is Owen Matthews." The darker haired male introduced them. "Why did you bring us here?"

"I was with the SHIELD team that hit the Guest House facility." Chloe began as she walked over to the large monitor with the Artic Fox displayed. "Perry, please show them a satellite image of the site where the Guest House used to be."

Perry nodded and his image disappeared to see the program running a hack into the CIA and then a quickly proceeded to hack into their satellite showing them a lifetime image of what remained of the place the Guest House used to be.

"The back-up system took it all down." Bob shared.

"Yes, I allowed it to do just that. That place was home to some very well kept secrets. Including science to resurrect the dead. The world isn't ready for that knowledge, if it ever will be. So after I hacked your override and shut it down I created another fail safe to insure the science died there. I used technology to insure your escape. The world think you dead in the explosion. I'm sorry about that. I really am, but despite my illustrious reputation I do not work alone. I have a network of contacts that I use, some SHIELD knows about, some it doesn't. Perry told you about my investigation into SHIELD I'm sure. Perry show them a list of SHIELD Agents, mark the ones I know to be corrupt red, the ones I suspect to be corrupt blue, the ones I suspect are involved in some way green and the one I've ruled out remain white. To check is grey."

"What's this-" Owen stopped as he saw a long list of names, most of them were blue, green or gray. Some were red and only a handful remained white. The most surprising thing was Director Fury's color. It as green. Commander Hill's name was white though.

Chloe glanced at familiar names on the list, Grant's name was green for instance. His closeness to Garret (blue) marked him likely to be involved in the corruption somehow. Pierce's name was also green, Chloe firmly believed someone was abusing his trust in some way that made him overlook certain things. Naïve ye, but corrupt, Chloe did not believe it to be. Phil Coulson was white. Rumlow was also green, being used like Grant was. Dutifully following questionable orders. Some red names were Agents M. Basso and W. Hauer.

"Some of these names are people I count of friends. Are you sure they're corrupt?" Bob inquired.

"If they are blue I have strong reason to believe they are corrupt. I do not have the proof however. Whomever is behind this is very good at covering their tracks. It's only my own paranoia that I believe made me not meet with an _accident_ like others before me who uncovered corruption inside SHIELD." Chloe explained.

"Do you have any idea whom is behind this?" Owen questioned.

Chloe shook her head, "I suspect whomever the Clairvoyant is, is involved in the corruption somehow. But corruption on this scale goes beyond one man's influence." Chloe paused, "When Perry confirmed your identity I checked your names on the list. Yours had been gray before, I've since updated them to white. I saved you not just because it was the right thing to do, but because I need help. The place, you might have guessed is located somewhere cold and deep underground." _'it only took me seven years to build, but they don't need to know that.'_ Chloe thought to herself.

"When I say deep underground I mean that. There is actually a level above this that's sole purpose is to keep it cold to avoid possible detection by upsetting the climate or a heat signature from a satellite. This is the research level, below is habitat level and below that is the power generator level. Aside from food, this place is completely self-sufficient, but I have a room cleared on the habitat level to one day form a greenhouse or sorts to grow our own food. There is also a prisoner level. I created Perry to oversee it and aid in keeping everything running." Chloe shared with them.

"Me and Owen aren't researchers, what do you expect us to do in order to help? And what if we refuse to?" Owen inquired.

"If you refuse, I'll use technology to wipe your memory of the last few days and implant something different." She didn't need to explain that the tech to do that existed, since the facility they both worked at used it. "But I really hope you choose to help me. For now I want your input to go through the gray and blue names. Perry can help you find almost anything on them, but he's not an AI. He can't intuit if someone is corrupt or not. I need you for that. I can't trust my network with SHIELD Agent identity. I don't have the time to devote myself to the list only. I have a protégé that needs training, have to keep up with recent SHIELD events and keep an eye on the red marked ones. I need help. SHIELD help. But as you see the people whom I can trust is short. And most of them have busy schedules themselves. Once we are through the gray names I plan to take this to a trusted high ranking SHIELD Agent and get more help. But until then, I need more than just me." Chloe tried to convince them.

"You basically destroyed our base and kidnapped us and now expect us to help you out!?" Owen questioned harshly.

"Owen! You see these names. We need to help her. This is a lot of work. I'm seriously impressed you managed to get through this many names with just yourself. I can understand why you did what you did. I'm not okay with it, but I get it. I'll help you." Bob responded.

"Thank you." Chloe sincerely stated.

Owen grunted, "I don't like you, even if you are the famous Guardian. I don't like your methods. I will however stay and help you. Not for you. But because the work is important."

"Thank you." Chloe told him as well. She then walked to the wall off the cave and opened a portal. "This portal will take you to the level below. Perry please assign then SHIELD ally status."

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Some hours later,_

 _Chloe's Apartment,_

Chloe pleasant mood quickly soured when she looked at a report made to HQ. _'This is why I don't trust the Asgardians. They only inform us of crap after it spills over unto our planet.'_ Apparently there was an Asgardian criminal on the loose on Earth. Worse was the female Asgardian had some kind of mind control thing going on with males.

Of course Coulson's team had been assigned to deal with it. And of course things went wrong and now the alien bitch had Grant under her thumb. She was glad she had uploaded a program into the HQ database that any report made from Coulson's team would be copied and sent to her as well.

She was about to open a portal when a drain on her energy made her falter. _'What the…?'_ Chloe traced the drain and discovered it went to her mental plane. _´the alien blobs'_ she realized. The power to contain them had been miniscule. After her first unsuccessful attempt to destroy them. She had tried fire. After all if ice couldn't freeze them, fire could surely burn them? It didn't…

So Chloe had changed tactics once more until she had time to figure out more about it. She had drawn the symbols and run a search program to look for anything like it on the internet. Meanwhile the blobs seemed determined to grind into something. So Chloe had imprisoned them in water. They could slosh around there until she had time to deal with them. Until them they could move but would not harm her mental plane. To keep them from scratching the bottom, she had tied a small portion of multiverse's energy up into sustaining a long interconnected chain of red-orange energy that would pull them up every time they were almost at the bottom. The loop kept the blobs busy. The energy required to pull them up had increased a little, unexpectedly, hence the drain.

 _'_ _I will have to compensate for the increase of the drain later. Right now I have to kick someone's ass.'_ Chloe thought to herself as she opened a portal to Ward's location, knowing it since she knew his signature and simply willed the portal to open near that. She then let her Astral self fly through the portal.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Caesar's palace, Las Vegas, Nevada,_

Chloe exited the portal and looked around. There were a lot of familiar landmarks about indicating she was in Las Vegas. Looking at her portal, it was not in a place that disguised it. Closing her eyes she concentrated, the portal shimmered to be barely noticeable. It would do, after all she was not planning on staying here long.

Her Astral spirit flew into the Caesar Palace casino where she sensed Grant's unique life-force. He was walking with some woman.

"I'm fortunate to have found you, you're quire resourceful." The redheaded woman spoke to Ward.

"Just well trained." Grant responded.

Lorelei stopped walking and turned to him, "No, you are worlds apart compared from those men in the desert."

Chloe eyes narrowed at the female alien.

"I'm not an idiot. I know you value me no more than those biker's back there." Grant shared with her. "Truth is, I don't care."

"Because of what you feel?" Lorelei inquired.

"I felt something before, a woman I met a long time ago and recently came back into my life. A teammate recently makes me feel something like it as well." Grant informed her, "Seems foolish now."

Chloe felt shocked hearing Grant talk about feelings for her. _'Just when I was ready to give up on him…'_ Chloe barely thought before Grant added the feelings were foolish.

"I would die for you. Any man would." Ward added.

"But I don't want them. I want you." Lorelei stated. "You're stronger, a real man with the rage of a Berserker inside."

Unwilling to wait any longer Chloe dived into Lorelei just as the woman placed a hand to Ward's shoulder. Grant looked at the hand then back at Lorelei who gasped and stepped back from him.

"Lorelei" Ward called out concerned as he watched the disoriented woman.

Lorelei was struggling, a strong presence was trying to break into her mind. "Sorcerer!" Lorelei snarled angrily as she pushed harder to defend her mind and drive the invader out.

"Sorcerer?" Grant questioned, "What do you mean? Lorelei?"

"Be quiet!" Lorelei snapped at the male warrior she had taken under her influence.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Lorelei's mind,_

 _"_ _Finally"_ Chloe muttered as she breached through the first layer of defense.

 _"_ _Who dares to invade my mind!"_ a redhead woman manifested.

 _"_ _If you didn't want me in here, you should have said so. Here I thought you Asgardian came to Earth to share all your knowledge with us."_ Chloe told her.

 _"_ _Sorcerer, I will crush you."_ Lorelei exclaimed.

 _"_ _That's just rude. I also like to inform you of several violations made by yourself since your visit with us. Mind controlling defenseless men. I'm afraid that if you do not surrender immediately or there will be consequences."_ Chloe's eyes flashed with power as red-orange energy crackled around her into a whip.

Lorelei charged at her and Chloe snapped her energy whip at the Asgardian. The whip crackled with power but the alien woman simply batted it aside and continued her charge. She then stumbled when the whip, which had wrapped around her arm pulled at her making her lose her balance and fall forwards.

 _'_ _Your arrogant belief you are better will be your undoing.'_ Chloe thought to herself. She knew that the Asgardian mind was more powerful than the human one. However, it was not more resourceful, in her belief.

Lorelei grabbed the whip with her free arm and was about to made to pull only for the whip to conduct electricity. The red hair stood up straight and frizzled almost immediately as the Sorceress poured massive amounts of electricity into the whip. It would have surely killed a Human, but then Lorelai was not Human.

With a cry of pain and rage Lorelei pulled at the whip, making Chloe's eyes widen as she sailed towards the red-head.

Chloe grunted in pain as the other woman's fist connected with her face. The whip disintegrated, but Lorelei had taken hold of the blonde and continued to pound into her.

Fear coursed through her as Chloe attempted to free herself or escape the hold the redhead had on her.

 _"_ _Stupid Humans! You will never beat an Asgardian!"_ Lorelei raged at the blonde.

Chloe moaned in pain before tiny shards of ice manifested and flew at the redhead. Lorelai stepped back to give herself enough room to defend against the ice shards. Said shards were destroyed in a combination of punches and slaps.

Chloe had in the meantime righted herself. She winced at her injuries, mental or not they still hurt. Wasting no time to recover any further, as she saw Lorelei approach her once more, Chloe held up her hands and a large ice spike easily the size of a small car formed above her. Chloe grinned at the redhead, the blood on her mouth dripped and Chloe wiped it away before the shard flew at Lorelei. The redhead dodged to the side but was unprepared as the ice shard broke up into tiny shards the size of a needle that then proceeded to pepper her.

The pincushion… redhead roared in pain as she went to remove the needles. Large ice spikes landed around her trapping her in a circle. Lorelei paused, hesitant to attack them in case they too would break up into needles.

Chloe focused back on the mental barriers and pushed her will and the multiverse's energy against them, more determined than before to break through them.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Caesar's palace, Las Vegas, Nevada,_

Grant Ward sat concerned as his love cried out in pain, needle-marks formed all over her body and started to bleed. He wanted to inquire if she was alright, but she had ordered him to be silent. He always listened to orders, he was a Soldier.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Lorelei's mind,_

Pushing with all her might, Chloe cried out in effort when the barrier finally weakened a little. Then something slammed into her making her fly away from the barrier and almost out of the alien's mind.

Lorelei holding one of Chloe's icicles like a bat stood there breathing hard. _"You cannot defeat me, Sorcerer."_

Chloe grimaced but got back to her feet. _"I'm not done yet."_ She informed the redhead. _"You made a mistake coming here trying to enslave my man."_

 _"_ _Your man?"_ Lorelei echoed, _"I see now, Grant Ward. You were his. His teammate or old lover."_

Chloe didn't responded, but the temperature was dropping and breath was no visible due to the cold. Her green eyes glowed eerily before her arms shot forwards and she began making symbols with her hands as she focused. Ice lances shot from the ground up around them and grew. _"I am a Sorcerer of Kamar Taj. You are an unwanted interloper. For your crimes in this realm…"_ Chloe's cold voice trailed off before once more with her entire being for power. The lances stopped growing and cracked.

Lorelei laughed at the pathetic Human woman magic failing. An ice lance which was tinted green then rapidly shot from the ground and pushed against Lorelei's second barrier. The barrier seemed to resist the ice lance at first. As Lorelei was running over to the green tinted lance intending to destroy it, the second barrier cracked and the mindscape changed.

Chloe felt the barrier fall and heard Lorelei's anguished wail. Then she saw memories, images floating around. She ignored those and drifted passed them, towards a light with tendrils attached to it.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Caesar's palace, Las Vegas, Nevada,_

Grant Ward had been very worried about the woman in front of him. Then something happened, a invisible wave of energy shot from the red-head's body in all directions. He felt very disoriented for a moment. He then got up and stepped back from the woman a gun in his hand. _'What- she mind-shackled me. But it's stopped for some reason.'_ Grant thought confused. Not taking any chances he headed over to his bag. There was a sat phone in there. He needed to call his team.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _About 15 minutes later,_

 _Caesar's palace, Las Vegas, Nevada,_

Lorelei's eyes shot open.

"Easy there. Stay down." Ward ordered her when he spotted her awake.

Lorelei looked at the male warrior, his weapon was aimed at her and he kept some distance between them.

"What…" Lorelai trailed off seeing the Sorcerer shimmer into existence behind Ward, she vanished back into nothingness a moment later. Having appeared just long enough for Lorelei to have seen her.

"Your punishment has been implemented. Your power to control men's minds to your will has been bound." A echoing voice spoke making Ward look around for the source.

With a leap of speed and strength Lorelei had grabbed hold of Ward's arm and pushed them aside to the gun was no longer aimed at her. She then tried to use her influencing power, but found herself unable to call upon it. Tring again, she bought Ward enough time to push her off hard enough to make the woman fall to the floor.

"My power…" Lorelei let out, bewilderment that someone had managed to bound her powers. Lorelei entered her own mind, determined to fix whatever that Sorcerer had done. She found a message there, the sorcerer had bound her powers in a way that if Lorelei attempted to get close enough to the source of her power, one of two things or both would happen. Her mind would be wiped clean of any memories she possessed and/or her brain would explode.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _The Bus,_

"I still do not understand how the enchantment was broken and Lorelei's power have been bound." Sif stated.

The woman in questioned just laughed at Sif, the laugh lacked all signs of humor and sounded more insane.

"All I remember is one moment being under her influence and the next there being a surge of some kind that stopped the enchantment." Grant told the Asgardian again.

"Was there anything she said prior to that?" Coulson inquired.

Ward frowned, trying to recall the hazy memories of when he was enchanted. "She said something. A word, _Sorcerer_."

"Sorcerer?" May questioned.

"I know of whom she refers to. This _Sorcerer_ and possibly other alike are protects of your planet, much like your SHIELD is." Sif shared with them.

"Why haven't we heard of them before?" Coulson inquired.

"I assume they like operating that way. Was your SHIELD not like that once?" Sif questioned. "Still I am quite surprised that one has emerged on your planet that can overpower the mind of an Asgardian."

"She was fighting for more than justice." Lorelei spoke serious for a moment as she looked at May and Ward, seeing there was something between them she grinned. "He doesn't love you, you know. He's in love with another. He told me so himself."

"I know we don't have to, but can we gag her?" Grant requested looking at Coulson.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Chloe's Apartment,_

Chloe was stretching her body, leaving it for a time always made her stiff when she returned to it. Yawning, she stopped and headed over to the coffeepot. She really needed a caffeine fix. After all, she still had a lot of work to do.

There was a message from Coulson asking her if she could contact Director Fury, whom seemed to be off the Grid. Chloe made sure to ask Alex if he could locate him for Coulson. It was the least she could do after Coulson having her back so many times when she stepped over a line.

There was also an update from Perry. Owen and Bob seemed to have taken the job she assigned them seriously and were working hard, despite not being analysts.

There was a message from Brock as well asking her for her plans this weekend. Guilt coursed through her as she read it again. She really needed to end things with him. After today she knew she was still not over Grant Ward. Her feelings hadn't lessened. She had buried them and not dealt with them. _'I can't do this anymore. I need to break things off with Brock. Grant knows how I feel about him. If he's not doing anything to act on them, I need to let him go. Men are a distraction right now too. I should focus on my work and training Karin. Speaking off, I wonder what she'll say tomorrow.'_ Chloe thought to herself before taking a greedy gulp of her coffee.

* * *

Review please


	12. 11 - One step forward, three backwards

I'm sorry for the long delay. I've been busy with work and personal stuff. I'll try my hardest to update again this week to make up for the lack of updates.

Thank you all for the reviews, espcially LemonadeLurker. Your words were very touching :)

* * *

 **Chapter 11 ~ One step forwards, three steps back**

 _Two days later,_

 _Hand's office, The Hub,_

"You wanted to see me Agent Hand?" Chloe questioned after she entered the woman's office.

"Yes, I did. Agent Coulson has requested me and several other Agents join him to talk about something. Agent Sitwell was on the list as well, I'm leaving the facility in your hands until I return." Hand informed the blonde.

Chloe's eyes widened, "Thank you ma'am. I won't let you down."

Hand looked at the saluting Agent, "I know you won't, Agent Sullivan. I'll be on contact."

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Chloe's cubicle, The Hub,_

Karin was bored, Sullivan had gone to meet with the big boss lady and left her here. So she was snooping, trying to learn more about her SO. The first thing she noticed that was odd, was there were no pictures. No loved ones of relations that she had noticed others Agents had cluttering their desks. Not even a cat or something.

"Found what you're looking for?" A familiar voice inquired amused.

Karin stopped rummaging through the blonde's drawer, "Not really." She answered, "You don't have any photos of family."

A flash of pain went through the green eyes of her SO, it was so quickly hidden that Karin almost missed it. "They're… gone. I don't have any photo's off them because they remind me of that fact."

"I'm sorry, I know what that's like." Karin shared with her SO. Agent Sullivan gave her a sad smile at that, "Why not a photo of the monks you talk so highly about? Or Agent Ward or Rumlow, they're your friends, right?"

"It's complicated. I rather not think about that complication and distract me from work." Chloe spoke.

"So what did the boss lady want?" Karin decided to ask when nothing else was forthcoming from the blonde.

"She's going to be with another team that needs her help with something. She left me in charge here." Chloe informed her as she studied the redhead's reaction.

Karin's eyes widened, "You're in charge? Of the Hub?"

"Agent Hands knows she can depend on me." Chloe responded. "I'll have a busy day ahead with the added workload of having more people demanding my time. So I'm depending on you to help me with my usual workload."

"What about my clearance level?" Karin questioned.

"While you are still taking some classes in the Academy, I'm giving you this now." Chloe told her as she handed the redhead a small black case about the size of a common wallet. The SHIELD logo was displayed proudly on top.

Karin took the case and looked at the blonde with wonder and curiosity. She opened the case and traced the SHIELD logo over the black leather badge holder. She then took it out and opened it to see an badge with her face and name on them and a metallic SHIELD logo at the lower half.

"Congratulations Agent Yuki." Chloe informed her a proud look on her face.

"Thank you, Agent Sullivan." Karin spoke after looking up from her badge to the blonde.

"You earned it. Now since we're still working on getting you field ready, this is analyst clearance only." The blonde let her know as she watched the redhead play with her badge. Karin reminded her a lot of herself at that age, a lot of potential there. Young enough to be molded into not just a great SHIELD Agent, but also one that thought for herself and would follow her own instincts over rules and regulations. Her goal would not just be world peace, but global stability. The second would always be put ahead of the first. She was not going to make Karin live with knowing her actions caused a country such instability that it would kill many more people than if they had not interfered.

Chloe's own name on her list had been green because of her unknown participation in mission which result was more instability and chaos, than there had been before. Karin's was white and Chloe would see to it, that it would remain that way.

 _***Flashback***_

 _One day ago,_

 _"_ _Do you have an answer?" Chloe wanted to know of the redhead Academy recruit._

 _"_ _I do. I'd keep the ability to heal a secret." Karin paused to look at Chloe's face to try and see if it was the right answer, seeing nothing she continued. "Only if someone I trusted implicitly and needed to know, would I share that I had that power. At least until SHIELD changed their mandate to powered people." Karin answered._

 _Chloe smiled, "So would I. But remember, a secret will only remain a secret if the number a people that know about it is as low as can be. You may trust someone with it that would keep it. But if that person had a friend whom you do not trust that much and wanted you to heal him, you would put your life in that person's hands. Once a secret is revealed to someone, especially a colleague in our life of work. It is only a matter of time before it is exposed. And if you do not have an exit strategy, then you become SHIELD's prisoner or lab rat. There are only three people I trust more than anyone else on this planet. I could have made that number larger, but I choose not to. I have a lot of secrets, Karin. In keeping them to a few people as possible, I'm protecting not only myself… but them from living with them."_

 _***End Flashback***_

Her phone buzzing caused Chloe to frown.

 _"_ _Why is SHIELD trying to get to me?"_ The text said.

Chloe frowned, _"I'll look into it."_ She send back, to Karin she said "Let's get to work."

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Op. room, The Hub,_

As she had set Karin to work assisting on one of the ongoing operations Chloe was checking the database for ongoing missions. Nothing was logged that suggested people were looking for one of her contacts. Pulling up her contacts file she read it over. Her eyes stopping at the line that told her she was investigated for having the possible ability to read minds and see the future.

 _'_ _Of course, Coulson believes such a person with the power the Clairvoyant claims to have exists now after the Asgardian had a similar ability. Hand and others were called to meet him. He's looking for the Clairvoyant and believes he was rejected off the Index. So it must be his team looking for Noriko Sato, her contact.'_ Chloe worked out.

"…Agent Sullivan?" Karin's voice brought her out of her realization.

"Yes?" Chloe questioned the younger redhead.

"Are you okay? I called you a few times." Karin inquired.

"Just lost in thoughts, what was it you needed Karin?" Chloe responded.

"The team requested air support, I need you authorization." Karin stated.

"So you think they need air support?" Chloe questioned as she took a look at their current status.

"It'll be easier to get them out." Karin answered.

"But?" Chloe added waiting.

"The collateral damage would be significant, I think I can guide them out safely without it." Karin replied a bit nervously.

"Okay then do it. If you need help I'm here." Chloe told her.

The redhead turned to do just that but stopped when Chloe called her name again, "You can call me Chloe now. We're both SHIELD Agents now."

Karin smiled at the blonde nodding before turning around and heading back to the screen and the team that needed her to get them out safe.

Chloe smiled at the sight, she then looked back at her own screen, a pop-up showed the file of a new Agent. It wasn't Karin's however but Skye's. _'Looks like Karin's not the only one moving up in the world. Skye must be coordinating Coulson's team on this secret operation of his.'_

Picking up her phone Chloe typed, _"They are trying to find the Clairvoyant and are working the theory that he was rejected from the Index. It may be inconvenient, but please put up with them. You may drop my name if they refuse to listen."_ Pressing send Chloe thought back to how she found the bright young teenager through her other connections in the Yakuza about three years ago. She had known about Noriko's uncanny intellect before SHIELD went to check her out. It was only then that her other contacts asked the _Guardian_ to make sure the young Sato girl was not in any trouble. Chloe had done that and garnered more favor with the Yakuza.

Chloe had used her new pull with the Yakuza to get in contact with the young Sato. From there on she had helped the bright girl train in the art of spying. Giving her tips and such to make her an excellent asset. Needing a more personal involvement with the girl in order to keep her relationship honest and strong, Noriko was one of the few of her contacts that knew that the _Guardian_ is Chloe Sullivan.

Chloe was somewhat disappointed Noriko had no interest in becoming an SHIELD Agent of any kind. The girl wanted to be businesswoman, Chloe had no doubt she would one day make a find head of the Yakuza or some other business.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

Chloe looked up when Agent Hand walked in.

"That was quick." Chloe commented.

Hand was about to respond when there was brief cheering from where a young redhead was surrounded by other Agents.

"You've taught her well." Hand commented.

"She's still got a long way to go, but thanks. How'd your trip go?" Chloe inquired.

"Coulson wants us to chase after Santa Claus." Hand responded.

"The Clairvoyant? He's thinking the man actually has the powers of foresight or mind reading?" Chloe questioned.

"Apparently since the Asgardian's have some unexplained abilities in that front he's more open to the possibility." Hand replied.

"You're unconvinced though." Chloe stated.

Hand eyed the blonde, "Yes, I'm more inclined to believe your theory that he has either a high level SHIELD operative under his thumb or is one himself." She informed her fellow Agent.

Chloe nodded, "So who else has he summoned to check the rejected Index people again?"

"Agents' Garret, Triplett, Sitwell and Blake. He had _that consultant girl_ made a SHIELD Agent to coordinate them." Hand answered, her distaste of the new SHIELD Agent obvious.

"But seeing as how you returned here, you used your disbelief in Agent Skye's ability to return here and coordinate what you belief is a waste of time." Chloe summarized.

A small smile formed on Agent Hand's face before it quickly vanished a moment later.

 _"_ _May to Hub, Deathlock is here. Blake's down."_ Agent May's voice sounded over the intercom in the Operations room.

"All back-up teams move in, we have an Agent down. I repeat, Agent Blake is down." Hand called immediately.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Apartment, Chicago,_

 _"_ _What have you learned about Cybertek in relation to project Deathlock?"_ Chloe's voice questioned the habitant of the apartment over the phone.

Miles Lydon grimaced, "Not much. They don't keep much on their servers. So started hacking their employees. Monitoring their social profiles and such to learn more about them. I found references to the _fourth floor_ whenever something needed to be filed. First I thought it would be an isolated server until Diaz, one of their scientists, mentioned on one of her tweets about the pain of having to print out all her reports before being able to have them filed. I think they're using hard copies instead of software to secure their files."

 _"_ _Good work, I'll have your next assignment ready for you, if you are ready and willing to assist me, that it?"_ Chloe informed him.

Miles frowned, "Are you going to slap one of those anti-tech wristlets on if I say no."

 _"_ _Not unless you do something to deserve one."_ Chloe stated.

Miles was silent for a moment, "What did you have in mind and what is in it for me?"

Chloe grinned, _"You do not have to worry, Mr. Lydon. As long as my employees are loyal and do their best, I reward them for their effort."_

A small smile formed on Miles's face, "So what do you have in mind?"

 _"_ _I'll have someone check out Cybertek Corperate Headquaters, specifically the fourth floor. They are working on something else right now, something that is more sensitive and more up your alley than theirs. If you agree to join me, you would take over for them. So are you in or are you out?"_ Chloe questioned.

Miles was silent as he went over the proposal in his head. "Why did you choose me?"

 _"_ _Your situation caught my interest. I have a need for your skills and you want to do good and make some money. Nothing wrong with that, even if certain people cannot understand that."_ Chloe answered him.

"I'm in." Miles responded.

 _"_ _Good, I'll be by to pick you up later today, be ready."_ Chloe replied before hanging up. With Miles taking over the vetting process of the corruption in SHIELD, results should speed up in that area. Bob and Owen could meanwhile break into Cybertek and check out some files.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Hanger, The Hub,_

Chloe just arrived in time to see Agent Blake being carried off and may saying, "I don't call anyone in critical condition lucky." May paused as Chloe walked towards them and stopped by Agent Hand's side. "Deathlock is more dangerous than we thought. Blake fired six shots, didn't seem to faze him."

"Any word on Thomas Nash?" Garret inquired.

"No, he's a ghost. The facility has him listed as a resident, but it's all a cover up." May answered.

"He's probably fishing in Bora Bora now laughing at us." Garret commented.

Chloe rolled her eyes at that, "Or Nash is a play by the real Clairvoyant."

"You don't think Nash is him?" Coulson questioned.

"No, his motive for being him was weak and I doubt him being able to get the number of resources the real Clairvoyant has at his disposal." Chloe answered.

"Mr. Peterson was waiting for you at the facility, why?" Coulson inquired.

"Probably the same reason he went after Garret, we're getting to close. He's trying to take us out." Ward told them.

"This shouldn't have happened, back-up should have been there alongside Agents' Blake and May." Hand commented.

"The Clairvoyant would have seen us coming." Garret informed her.

"It wouldn't have mattered if more Agents had been there, May just told him shooting him does practically nothing. What was needed is more intel on the walking cyborg Peterson has become. Only then can we figure out how to stop him. The plan was flawed."

"Come on, the plan was solid." Garret argued.

"We have an Agent down because we weren't prepared." Hand countered.

"Blake knew the risks, Vic." Garret told her.

"Don't call me Vic, it's condescending."

"Anyone of us could have been ambushed." Garret stated.

"Too bad it wasn't you." Chloe muttered just loud enough to hear.

"The point is, Blake's alive and we have a suspect: Thomas Nash." Coulson interjected.

"I'm heading inside to prep the field teams… Agent Coulson, when can I expect Agent Simmons for debrief?" Hand inquired.

"She's getting ready now." Coulson answered.

"Good, cause if I'm putting more Agents in danger I want them to know who Deathlock is and what he's capable off." Hand informed him before walking off.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _An hour later,_

 _Fortress of Solitude, Location as of yet unknown,_

Miles Lydon exited the portal looking around in wonderment, as Chloe appeared behind him he stated, "That's some tech, where are we?"

"Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude. I'm Perry." The three dimensional Fox introduced itself.

Miles looked at the large screen which depicted the fox, "Is that an AI?" he questioned.

"Just a sophisticated program. I'm good with computers, but I'm not Tony Stark." Chloe answered before going to another screen, "I'm giving you Employee status level 1." She informed him. Another big screen activated on the wall. A file of a man named Owen Matthews, another was put up next to it of a Robert Hale. "These Agents are already on the ground at Cybertek Corperate Headquaters to break in and retrieve the hard copy files there. I'll be busy leading the op, Perry'll explain the job I brought you here for. Ask him any questions you may have." Chloe then plugged in an earpiece and got to work.

"She's kinda uptight." Miles stated as he headed over to the Perry screen.

"The Guardian has a lot of responsibilities. Her current mission might help her uncover whom at SHIELD has been aiding a corrupt organization that exists within SHIELD." Perry explained.

"She's fighting her own people?" Miles questioned.

A list of names appeared, "These are all SHIELD Agents. Unfortunately while investing for a possible traitor with SHIELD evidence came to light proving the corruption isn't just one person. Guardian had been digging into all SHIELD Agents to determine which are involved, which are definitely guilty and which are innocent. She cannot do this all on her own, which is why you are here."

"As long as I'm getting paid and doing good, I'm not complaining." Miles stated.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

"Good work, Hale, Matthews." Chloe told them as they exited the portal back to _The Fortress of Solitude_.

"Thanks," Owen replied, "Your intel was useful."

Chloe smiled, as the two men froze at seeing another man there. "That's Miles Lydon. I hired him to help you two go through the list. Take a rest before picking that file apart."

"You're not going through this yourself?" Bob inquired.

"I will once things settle down at work and I have the time. Meanwhile Perry can contact me if you discover any intel that you need to pass on directly." Chloe stated.

Bob and Owen looked at one another, as Chloe opened another portal to leave. "Come on Owen, let's introduce ourselves to the new guy." Bob spoke before heading over to Miles.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Few minutes later,_

 _Op. room, The Hub,_

 _"_ _There are a lot of wires down here."_ Someone stated.

 _"_ _Don't touch anything, we this room swept for explosives."_ Coulson ordered.

 _"_ _There are no traps down here, Agent Coulson. You're here because we are destined to meet."_ Thomas Nash replied through a computer.

Chloe frowned as she quickly tried to process what she was seeing and hearing as she had just entered the Ops room. Unlike her colleagues she did not stop and gaze but immediately went to a computer terminal and got to work.

 _"_ _You're the Clairvoyant?"_ Garret questioned.

 _"_ _I'm Thomas Nash. Mr. Poo gave me that other nickname. A bit dramatic, for my taste."_ Thomas Nash corrected.

 _"_ _Eyes open everybody, we don't know where Deathlock is or who else is down here."_ Coulson ordered.

 _"_ _Mr. Peterson is gone, I cut his feed. So you won't find him."_ Nash responded.

 _"_ _But you had him lead us here, why?"_ Coulson inquired.

 _"_ _So I could see you with my own eyes instead of his."_ Nash answered, _"Now I understand why I couldn't see you after you died. Because you yourself could not see. You were simply a broken man, who did not know he was broken."_

 _"_ _You wanted to talk."_ Coulson stated.

 _"_ _Let's pack this freak up to the Fridge where he belongs."_ Garret suggested.

 _"_ _Agent Garret, look at me, do you think you can confine me anymore than this chair?"_ Nash replied.

 _"_ _Can somebody tell me how to turn that stupid voice thing off."_ Garret questioned.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Pensicola Florida,_

 _"_ _I will join Raina in your prison Agent Coulson, but I will see you wherever you go. Just as I saw you holding Skye in your arms… bleeding… dying. Knowing it was all your fault."_ Nash informed him.

Coulson stepped up to Nash, "You're going away. We're going to stick you in a box where no one will ever hear from you again."

 _"_ _I can see you're angry and clouded with lies. You've been betrayed, and now you fear what's about to happen."_ Nash told him.

"What's about to happen is just more empty threads from you." Coulson stated.

 _"_ _No, it is the inevitable. A force beyond your comprehension is coming for you. You and Skye. She has something we want. She will die, giving it to us. I have seen it."_ Nash informed him.

 _"_ _You're clever, I give you that. But you made a mistake. Where and what, why would I tell you that? I'll just tell you that something you supposedly saw, was wrong. Which leads me to believe that you are full of crap. You aren't the Clairvoyant. Merely a play by him."_ Chloe's voice broke the tense atmosphere. _"But thanks to the information you provided we now know for sure that the Clairvoyant is not someone with powers. He or she is a SHIELD Agent whom had access to our database and used what is there from psych evaluation and reports to try and play us. You may have fooled a lot of people, but never me."_ Chloe's voice sounded over the speakers.

 _"_ _Ah, Agent Chloe Sullivan. SHIELD's coveted Guardian shows herself to me. You think me a fraud, when you yourself are so. Who is Chloe Sullivan really. You are in databases but have no childhood that can be confirmed. Where did you come from? Your history is in some ways a bigger question than Skye's. But you need to be secretive, don't you?"_ Nash spoke.

 _"_ _Everybody has their secrets. I don't care what you uncovered about me. You're trying to deflect from the issue that you are not The Claivoyant and merely a puppet of his."_ Chloe answered.

 _"_ _You thought yourself safe with whatever technology you used to erase memories of the ones you saved. You really think Agent Coulson has been the only one in the memory recovery machine. I know the truth. I know that you-"_ he was cut off by machine beeping and a shot being fired.

The machine monitoring his vital signs beeped quickly then a long beep that indicated no heartbeat.

Coulson looked from Nash in surprise to Ward whom had fired the shot. "What did you do?"

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Ops. Room, the Hub,_

"Oh my word." Simmons exclaimed.

"I bet the Clairvoyant didn't see that coming, whomever he is." Hand stated.

Chloe looked at the screen, eyes clouded before blinking and nodded. "Nash may not have been the Clairvoyant, but he wasn't an innocent. Despite the loss of a potential resource for information, we lost nothing."

"Ward just killed him!" Simmons shouted.

"So? He was a bad guy and living in a way that wouldn't want to continue living. If it makes you feel better about it, think about it as Ward putting him out of his misery." Chloe told her.

"Agent Ward still took a defenseless person's life. He'll have to answer for that." Hand told the blonde.

"Then they'll have to arrest me too. I shut off his oxygen supply at the same time as Ward shot him." Chloe revealed.

"Agent Sullivan?" "Chloe" Hand and others questioned.

"Like I said, he was a potential resource for information. However the man was manipulating others and about to tell people things about me I'd rather keep to myself. The con's for keeping him alive outweighed the pro's." Chloe relayed the cold hard facts.

"I'm still going to have to arrest you. Protocol." Hand stated.

"I understand." Chloe replied.

* * *

Review please


	13. Chapter 12 - Ghost Tower

**AN:** One day late, I did my best. I'm steering a line between the AOS plot and my own. I'm managing :) changed one thing. Instead of the HYDDRA message making them come into the light happening after Captain America Civial War, whom I also do not own btw, it happens around the same time. I just thought the confusion of it all makes more sense to my plot. Enjoy, I hope and thanks for the reviews.

 **Chapter 12 ~ Ghost Tower**

 _Detention cell, Triskelion,_

As soon as the report of Chloe's detention had been filed orders had come to the Hub for her transfer to the Triskelion. Once there Chloe was put in a detention cell, she had been there for what felt like hours but Chloe guessed to be roughly thirty minutes.

The cell door opened, Chloe looked up to see, "Alex?!" Agent Alexander Pierce stood in the opening, another Agent Chloe recognized with him. "Brock?"

"Chloe," Pierce voice was warm, despite her predicament.

"I'm sorry, Alex." Chloe apologized, feeling as if she'd let him down some way.

"For what? Killing someone or having someone discover a secret you've kept even from me." Alex queried.

Surprise shot through her and Chloe realized Alex too knew what the fake-Clairvoyant was trying to reveal. "You know."

Alex nodded, "What I do not know is why you didn't tell me?"

"The Index-" Chloe started.

"-You thought I'd put you on the Index and that doing so would either cost you your career as an Agent." Alex summarized.

"At the very least that. Alex, you would had to either lie for me or watch me become SHIELD's pet lab rat. I didn't want to lie to you, but it's better than having to make you lie for me. The other option is no option at all." Chloe shared.

Alex laughed, "Oh Chloe, if only you knew… well I suppose I can share it with you now. My loyalty is not with SHIELD. It's with HYDRA."

"They're the ones that have infiltrated SHIELD." Chloe realized.

"So you knew." Pierce stated.

"During my investigation into the Clairvoyant I uncovered that he must be a high level SHIELD Agent. Are you…?" Chloe didn't finish her question as her shock was slowly being replaced with fear.

"The Clairvoyant? No, it seems ironic you have not figured out yet whom it is. Do you want me to tell you?" Pierce questioned.

Chloe was silent, still processing it all. "I want you to tell me why. Why are you with HYDRA?"

"It's very simple. Something I realized during my daughter's hostage situation in Bogotá. It was Nick Fury himself that proved to me that taking action to solve problems works over negotiations. I can give the world peace and order, the only cost would be 20 million lives." Pierce shared.

"That's not peace, that's a massacre followed by taking away our freedom to choose!" Chloe argued passionately.

"Freedom?" Pierce snorted, "You as well as I know the violence that comes from giving people too much freedom."

"Human beings are violent creatures. It's in our nature. Your willingness to sacrifice 20 million people only enforces that. All for the sake of peace. Next comes anyone who disagrees with you on something and makes too much trouble. Then anyone making noise you don't like. When does the killing end? How many will you sacrifice for you so called perfect world?!" Chloe ranted.

"As many as it takes." Brock cut in, speaking for the first time since he and Pierce arrived at her cell.

"He speaks! Was learning I have the ability to heal that hard for you to deal with?" Chloe questioned.

"You-" Brock started but shut his mouth when Pierce glared at him.

"Chloe, you know me. This is the best solution to insure peace." Pierce tried to persuade her.

"Human beings don't want peace. They want to feel right! They want war only to say that they want peace as long as they are in the right and the enemy submits to their sense of right!" Chloe shouted. "And most people are sheeple just following along what someone is saying because it is easier than thinking for themselves. HYDRA wants just sheeple, I will not be a sheep Alex! I will not join you and Brock in joining HYDRA whom are drenched in innocents blood that will never wash off." Chloe informed him.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Detention room, the Bus,_

Ward looked up as Skye entered the room, "Thought you were Coulson."

Skye holding a bottle of water looked at him, nervously she asked, "Why'd you do it?"

"I lost it. I got angry. He pushed all the right buttons." Ward answered.

"Coulson said the mission was to _capture_ , not to kill." Skye stressed.

"Think about what the Clairvoyant said, what he's done… Think about Centipede Program. How he experimented on innocent people like Mike Peterson. How he abducted and tortured Coulson. How he ordered Quinn to shoot you. How he was about to smear Chloe. He wasn't going to stop Skye. Not until… I wasn't going to let that happen."

"What happens now?" Skye questioned.

"I face a SHIELD review board. Whatever punishment, I'll take it. I deserve it. But I don't regret what happened." Ward informed her.

"You don't?" Skye wondered.

"No, not if it means you're safe." Ward responded, his eyes conveying sincerity to the younger Agent. "You the rest of the team… Chloe."

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Detention cell, Triskelion,_

"Like you are so innocent. SHIELD had you kill plenty of times." Brock argued.

"I kill in self-defense or when it is necessary to do so!" Chloe countered.

"Killing 20 million to save 7 billion is necessary!" Alex told her.

Chloe glared at Alex, "No Alex, it is not. It's just easier for you to fulfil your goals with HYDRA."

After a few minutes of silence, Pierce spoke again, "You realize that in defying me, you are defying all of HYDRA."

"So?" Chloe questioned.

"Your beloved Grant Ward is also in HYDRA." Brock revealed with a grin, all those months failing in getting her to open up to him since she could not get over her feelings for Ward had left a resentment in the man.

Chloe's eyes widened, having not considered that, _'but how…Garret!'_ Cold righteous anger shone through her green eyes as she realized Garret corrupted her Grant so thoroughly before she reentered his life. _'I have to talk to him.'_

"I'll give you access to my database if you'll let me talk to him first." Chloe told her old SO.

"Amazing, the bond you have with someone like Grant Ward. I expected you to find someone actually worthy of you." Alex commented.

Chloe simply gave him a blank look in return, unwilling to show her pain to him. "Do we have a deal or not?"

"We do. I'll arrange for you to speak. Before I forget, my condolences. You rather liked Director Fury, I'm afraid he got in the way of peace and is being removed as we speak." Pierce responded and left, Brock following behind him.

Chloe watched them leave, a turmoil of emotions barely being held back and under control by her. _'Director Fury is gone and HYDRA has grown powerful within SHIELD. You are only able to escape this cell by revealing magic to both HYDRA and SHIELD. I can't do that. I need to wait for an opportunity and strike. I never thought it would actually come to this but I need to activate THAT plan. After I activate it I need to work fast… Grant I can't believe you have been HYDRA all along. I'm sorry for leaving. I should have never let him keep his hold on you for so long.'_

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Coulson's office, the Bus,_

"You mind if I talk something with you? You busy?" Skye questioned as she entered Coulson's office after knocking.

"I'm worried." Coulson replied.

"About Ward?" Skye guessed. Coulson gave her a look to which she added, "I know, I can't believe he'd kill someone like that."

"Apparently he's not the only one who pulled a trigger." Coulson responded.

"Sir?" Skye exclaimed surprised.

"Apparently Chloe Sullivan hacked into his life support and shut it down just before Ward pulled the trigger." Coulson elaborated.

"Chloe? But why?" Skye wondered stunned.

"I'm not sure, but I think to keep Nash from sharing whatever he was about to reveal about her. Hand's preliminary report stated that Chloe believed that Nash was not the Clairvoyant. It also said Chloe viewed her action as a mercy killing." Coulson shared.

"Could she have been right, about Nash not being the Clairvoyant?" Skye questioned.

"He never spoke, the computer spoke for him. How do we know he was the one controlling it? He could have been a prop. Something to wrap up the investigation in a neat little bow. HE could still be out there as far as we know, in our heads." Coulson told her.

"Or in our files." Skye realized, "When you told me to look into the psych evals, you said _read his mind_. That got me thinking Ward said the Clairvoyant knew all the right buttons to push."

"Raina was doing that to me too." Coulson recognized.

"Did she mention your father's death?" Skye wondered, at Coulson's look she continued, "Your psych evaluation called it a defining moment." Skye handed Coulson her tablet. "There aren't just personality tests. They are surveillance on every Agent. Pictures, stats, where you've been stationed, who you visit, what you like to eat."

"Diners at the Richmond." Coulson let out… "He's been monitoring us… He knew you were at Quinn's villa-"

"-after I dropped the tracker. And the only thing he had trouble seeing is what happened to you after you died." Skye told him.

"Because Director Fury wouldn't release that file to anyone." Coulson continued, "The Clairvoyant doesn't have abilities. He had security clearance. Chloe was right, the Clairvoyant is an Agent of SHIELD." Coulson got up to leave when his computer rang.

Going to his computer his frown deepened at seeing it was Alexander Pierce.

"Agent Pierce, I'm afraid I'm a little busy at the moment." Coulson told his superior.

 _"_ _I understand Agent Coulson. However I'm afraid I must insist. You see I just had a conversation with Agent Sullivan. She's had some interesting theories, but wouldn't elaborate on them until she speaks with Agent Ward."_ Pierce replied.

"He's not allowed any communications. I haven't even gone to see him yet." Coulson argued.

 _"_ _I realize it is bending protocol, but we need the intelligence Agent Sullivan has and she made it quite clear to me she was not going to cooperate unless she speaks to him. Honestly, I really didn't think her feelings for him were strong enough to affect her judgement. But we need her compliance and doing this the other way takes too much time. If it makes you feel better you can consider this an order."_ Pierce responded.

Coulson tersely nodded, "Yes Sir."

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Fortress of Solitude, Location as of yet unknown,_

"Is it normal for the boss lady to be late?" Miles Lydon queried his co-workers.

Bob and Owen looked at each other, "She usually just pops up every now and then. But she takes me for someone with a sticker for punctuality." Bob finally answered.

"Perry, can you check the SHIELD database and look for a reason for her delay?" Owen wondered.

 _"_ _Checking SHIELD Database now. Stand by."_ Perry's voice sounded from the speakers. _"The Guardian is at the Triskelion. She is detained pending an hearing at the SHIELD review board."_

"She's in jail?" Miles questioned.

 _"_ _No, she is in a detention cell."_ Perry corrected not understanding that is was basically the same thing.

"So what are we going to do now?" Miles asked, looking from Perry to the two SHIELD Agents.

 _"_ _The Guardian has several plans laid out for these occurrences. She will sent a signal that will tell me which is to be followed."_ Perry answered.

"Can you tell us about these plans?" Owen inquired.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, you currently have insufficient clearance."_ Perry responded.

"Figures." Owen mumbled.

"Don't worry Owen. Sullivan knows what she's doing. We just gotta trust her." Bob replied.

"Can you at least tell us why she was detained?" Miles wandered.

As a response a report came up on the screen Miles had been working at.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Detention room, the Bus,_

Coulson stormed into the room, Ward looked at the agitated man. A tablet was shoved into Ward's hand. "Someone wants to talk to you."

"Isn't that against protocol?" Ward questioned confused.

 _"_ _I'm overriding that."_ Alexander Pierce stated.

"Sir." Ward spoke snapping to attention.

 _"_ _At ease, now someone wants to talk to you. You have three minutes. Understand?"_ Pierce instructed.

"Yes Sir." _"Yes"_ was heard from Ward and Chloe.

"Chloe?" Ward questioned.

 _"_ _You damn scarecrow. I already cut off his life support before you shot him."_ Chloe reprimanded him.

"You- what?" Grant let our confused and thrown by her confession.

 _"_ _I can take care of myself, you know. Nevertheless your action however dumb, is appreciated. Now we don't have a lot of time so I need to make this short. Grant Ward. I know everything about you, the good, the bad and whatever you keep to yourself._ I know. _I understand why you did what you did, I love you for it. But you need to consider carefully what you're going to do next. Do not betray whom I know you to be. Do not betray the man I love. You're better than them. There is a light in you that is beautiful and so very strong and it is part of the reason I fell for you all those years ago. I still see that light, Ga- HE hasn't doused that completely. Be true to yourself. The Clairvoyant is an man that needs to be stopped. If you cannot do that because you feel emotionlessly compromised because of what happened with Nash. Than at least do not get in the way."_ Chloe informed him.

"Chloe…" Grant started as he processed all she said, _'she knows. She knows about HYDRA. Fuck Chloe I told you to drop it. And now you will oppose them…'_

 _"_ _You don't have to say it back to me. I know it's silly that I haven't been able to move on after you. I tried, but know that even if you do not feel the same about me. That doesn't matter what I said before. I'll always be your friend Grant. Always. Nothing and no one will ever change that."_ Chloe shared.

 _"_ _Time's up, are you ready to share everything now, Agent Sullivan?"_ Pierce questioned before the tablets connection was cut off and the call ended.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Detention cell, Triskelion,_

"I am, I assume you already found my encrypted database on me when you arrested me." Chloe responded, at Pierce's nod she continued. "Okay then enter the password: Gh0$t_T0wer."

"Ghost Tower, really? What is that supposed to-" Brock started to say but stopped when Agent McGrath shouted.

"What happened!?" Pierce ordered McGrath to answer.

"I- she-" the tech stammered.

"What did you do!?" Brock questioned.

Chloe smiled, "I just initiated my back-up plan should SHIELD ever catch wind of my true ability. Every record of my anyone is being erased from every database. Agent Chloe Sullivan does no longer exist. She served her purpose. I liked helping people, but I only ever joined SHIELD to save Ward from Garret's darkness. That's come to an end. With HYDRA soon to be running things here. I want no part of it."

"But we still have you." Alex reminded her.

"Drop your weapons!" someone ordered.

"Jack?" Brock exclaimed surprised to see his second in command aiming a weapon at him.

"Drop it!" Jack Rollins repeated.

"Be sure you know what side you are picking, young man." Pierce told him as Rumlow dropped his weapon.

"I am." Jack stated as he used his free hand to remove Chloe's restraints.

"I told you I knew about the corruption inside SHIELD. Did you really think I would do nothing about it?" Chloe inquired to know of her SO.

"Why Jack?" Brock wanted to know.

"She healed my mother and the pay isn't bad." Jack replied.

"You traitor!" Brock shouted.

"Now Brock, watch the language. Brock merely followed his conscience. Something you could take a lesson from. Now it would be better for everyone if I killed you both here…" Chloe trailed off trying to contain her emotions. "But I don't need the attention, right now." _'I'm not ready yet, I'm sorry for whomever will suffer because of my weakness. I need some time.'_ Hiding her guilt Chloe grabbed Brock's discarded weapon and ripped the tablet from Agent McGrath's hands. She moved for the three to enter her cell.

"You gain nothing with this course of action, you cannot stop us." Pierce told her.

"You were the one who helped train me and yet you keep underestimating me. You should really know better, Alex." Chloe replied before shutting the door.

"Where to boss?" Rollins inquired.

Chloe focused and felt out where her personal effects were. Once she retrieved her necklace they were out of here.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Fortress of Solitude, Location as of yet unknown,_

Alarms blared and Perry's image flickered and became more transparent giving him a ghost-like appearance of a fox. _"Ghost Tower Protocol initiated. SHIELD has betrayed its morals beyond redemption. Deleting all records of Chloe Sullivan, the Guardian."_

"Wait! What? What happened?!" Owen questioned.

 _"_ _Ghost protocol has been initiated. Ghost Tower has deemed SHIELD is beyond saving."_ Perry's voice responded.

"Who and what is this Ghost Tower?" Miles inquired.

 _"_ _Ghost Tower is the individual you knew as Guardian."_ Perry answered.

"She erased her identity and became a ghost." Bob realized. "What will happen now?"

 _"_ _Ghost Tower will return soon with more information and orders."_ The program answered.

"So what are we supposed to do until then?" Owen questioned.

 _"_ _I am not qualified to answer that question. Please await instruction of your superior."_ Perry replied.

"Fuck!" Owen swore.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _The Bus,_

After having questioned Ward and discovered May had a secure line to Fury for who knows how long and that SHIELD had overridden their controls of the Bus and was taking it to the HUB, Coulson was very stressed but determined to find out who the real Clairvoyant is. His current lead was someone Agent Simmons had been on contact with.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Triskelion,_

After having retrieved some of her possessions, including her sling ring and necklace but excluding her phone and such, Chloe and Jack were exiting the elevator to Alex's office. Being familiar with Alex's secretary Chloe gave her a smile, she froze slightly when she stopped Captain Steve Rogers also waiting.

"Captain Rogers." Chloe breathed, quite impressed with the Avenger and superhero.

Steve Rogers looked at the blonde, "That's me, and you are?"

Chloe blushed, "Sorry, I'm Chloe. Sullivan. You know Jack Rollins." Getting her bearings again she turned to the receptionist, "Patricia me and the Captain will wait for Alex in his office."

Patricia nodded, "Alright Agent Sullivan, I'm glad that misunderstanding is cleared up."

Chloe faked a smile, "Me too, if you'll follow me." She told Rogers as she headed into Pierce's office.

Chloe immediately went for Alex's computer. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news Captain but SHIELD's been infiltrated at the highest levels by HYDRA. I have no clue who to trust, my own SO having told me himself he's HYDRA. Given your history with them I know you're trustable. I recruited Rollins and some others to help me uncover whom was behind corruption inside SHIELD when I found the job too much for me to undertake alone. I planned for the corruption being too large within SHIELD to save it, but I never thought I'd have to use that plan."

"HYDRA? Why should I trust you?" Rogers inquired.

"You shouldn't, I can't prove it to you. Especially since SHIELD had just put me in a detention cell after I tried to stop one of their plots. Facts SHIELD has are against you. Don't trust anyone, unless you're absolutely sure you can and even then be careful." Chloe told him while all along typing away at Alex's computer.

"Any luck?" Rollins inquired.

"No, Alex's crafty. Even his own computer has securities that is taking me time to bypass." Chloe answered. "Communications is down. There is a message being sent out though, it's encrypted, give me a minute. "

 **Out of the Shadows into the light**

 **HYDRA**

"They're warning other HYDRA Agents to activate." Rollins stated after having read the message, an alarm went off. "Pierce and the others are found. We need to go."

"Once you confirm we're telling the truth, give this to Agent Romanov to contact me if you need my help." Chloe told Captain Rogers after pulling a USB stick out of Alex's computer and handing it to him. She then purposely made her necklace glow before opening a portal. "Let's go Rollins." Chloe spoke before passing through the portal.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Fortress of Solitude, Location as of yet unknown,_

A portal formed and soon two people walked through, the second more apprehensive and alert than the first. The first immediately closed the portal behind her and headed over to the computers.

"Why didn't you recruit Captain Rogers help?" Rollins questioned as he walked behind her.

"Rogers has enough help to call upon and is a capable soldier. It's better for us to go separate paths and allow him to contact me on his own terms. Men especially like to think they are in charge." Chloe responded absentmindedly.

"Rogers? Captain America? What's going on, Perry told us Ghost Tower protocol was initiated." Bob inquired.

"Short version, HYDRA has infiltrated SHIELD at the highest levels. SHIELD is beyond saving so I cut my ties with them. There are still a lot of good people trapped there that will need saving. Owen, Bob and Rollins. You're going to the Science and Tech Academy and save as many students as possible. Watch out as anyone there can be HYDRA. Miles, you're to help them coordinate. Use the list to help you determine good guy from bad. I'll leave the portal open so one of you will need to guard it. Only take people here whom you're sure are not HYDRA. I'm going to the communication Academy, I need to save my student and other innocents. Be careful everyone." Chloe opened their portal and watch the field Agents do their job without further question.

 _'_ _I hope you'll make the right choice Grant. But I can't come and save you now. I have other people who need my help. And I'll need theirs in return to rebuilt something similar to SHIELD before the world goes any further into chaos.'_ Chloe thought to herself.

* * *

Reviews please!


	14. Chapter 13 - HYDRA revealed

Thank you all again for the reviews. This was a tough chapter to write but I enjoyed it. I hope you'll too. I'll tryo to update again later this week.

* * *

 **Chapter 13 ~ HYDRA revealed**

 _About 10 years ago,_

 _Kamar Taj,_

"Now, just like we've practiced Chloe." The Ancient One instructed the blonde.

Chloe nervously bit her lip as she looked at the figure on the metal table before her. She recalled the lessons from her mentor as she calmed her nerves and reached inwards for her power while simultaneously drawing on the power of the multiverse.

The Ancient One watched her blonde student, her face giving nothing away. The woman on the table was a woman a good couple of years older than Chloe and was bandaged up. Her name was Saroja Kadakia, and she had had a hard life from what the Ancient One had seen and heard. She had come to find Kamar Taj not just for healing, but also for meaning. Her parents were unknowns, she was found on a raft drifting over a lake in India and thus given the name Saroja when no one came to claim her. The name meaning born on a lake or something. The girl grew up in an orphanage where she been thought to embrace the ancient ways of Hindu. Being of the lowest caste in India and no parents to help arrange a marriage despite her high intellect she had trouble fitting in. Eventually when she was 19 she started to travel, she went all over India trying to find a place to belong. Unfortunately a young woman travelling alone was dangerous, she had been attacked and saved by a police man. It didn't take long for her to fall for the man after that. Unfortunately the man turned out to be an abusive husband. She took it all but when one of his beatings made her miscarry her child she had run away. It was then that she was attacked once more and ended up in saved by one of the Kamar Taj sorcerers. He had tended to her wounds as the broken woman had just broken down. He had told her of Kamar Taj, a place of healing and where she could find meaning. The woman had accepted to come and here they were.

Chloe's opened her eyes that shone with power as she raised her hands over Saroja, the older woman on the table, eyes widened at seeing the glowing hands emitting strange energy. "This won't hurt you. I promise." Chloe said in Hindu as she kindly tried to reassure the forty-year-old. The woman nodded and continued to concentrate as she rested her hands on the woman's body and allowed her healing power to flow into her.

A few moments later Chloe removed her hands that were no longer glowing. She smiled then dropped to the floor in a heap.

Alarmed Saroja whom had been admiring her injuries being no more as well as the pain being gone, sat up to aid the woman. A hand on her shoulder prevented her from coming to the blonde's aid.

"Watch" The Ancient One spoke as she motioned to the blonde's form.

Chloe groaned, _'so close, just a little more next time.'_ she thought as she increased the amount of multiverse energy through her body that energized her enough to get up. "At least I didn't pass out this time." She muttered.

"Nor did you overload yourself." The Ancient One stated.

"Yeah, that was not fun." Chloe commented as she thought back to the time she used to much multiverse energy and had healed not just her patient but also others with minor pains or injuries nearby. Not even mentioning nature have bloomed around her. Of course the downtime had been a full week when.

"Thank you." Saroja told the blonde as she looked at her with adoration. "You are a chosen of Vaidyanatha – Shiva, to be able to perform such a thing."

Chloe looked at the adoration in Indian woman's blue eyes. The blue eyes were quite intensely starring at her, making Chloe a little uncomfortable.

The Ancient One smiled a little, "I realize what you witnessed today may seem like that, but Chloe is, while gifted with something others are not, just another human being."

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _A year later,_

Saroja watched as Chloe was meditating, as she often did. The younger blonde was a truly amazing person, kind, determined and loyal to those she cared for. Besides that she also had some goal. Saroja did not know what this goal was, but she knew it was something that weighted on the American as well as drove her to become much stronger as quickly as she could.

While Saroja's own Master Guan had opened her eyes to the wonders of Kamar Taj and told them of their duty, it was not what truly drove Sarojo. After her healing a year ago and learning about what Kamar Taj she was still very curious about the blonde that healed her. She had asked her fellow trainees and her Master about her. The answers intrigued her, she learned she had been there three years before Soroja was brought here. She learned that the blonde, or Chloe Sullivan as she learned her name was, kept to herself mostly. Chloe was being mentored by the Ancient One herself. After mastering the basics she was focusing on mental aspects and elemental magic.

The second came when Chloe was chosen by an Artifact the helped empower elemental spells. Chloe had especially taken a liking to water/ice magic. She had questioned Chloe about it once. Chloe had told that the magic to do elemental spells required a lot of knowledge, concentration but also emotions or better said character aspects. Like for water there was adaptability and cunning required. Passion for fire, perseverance for earth and fierceness for wind. There were a lot of dangers for those striving to become elemental sorcerers. In the past aspiring elemental sorcerers had lost control of the element they were channeling and often died because of it.

The budding elemental sorcerer was left to her own devices by most other sorcerers because of that danger. Said blonde seemed okay with that though. The Ancient One was the only one the blonde really had long conversations with. Not odd since the woman was her mentor.

Eventually Chloe Sullivan left Kamar Taj and Saroja heard the blonde was joining some secret organization to make the world safer. Though Saroja held Chloe in high regard, she doubted even Chloe could make this world a safer place. Her own experience told her most people were too afraid to do anything to make it better. Then there were some whom just wanted to spread their pain, others who were consumed by their greed. But last were those like Chloe, who wanted to do good and help people. In her experience, the last group of people were better off secluding themselves and making a separate world that was better than try to fix the real world. Kamar Taj and its sorcerers was such a separate world, in her view. It was all she needed and wanted. It had saved her life and she would give hers for it in turn. She wondered why Chloe ever wanted to leave it, perhaps it had to do with her goal? Whatever it was, Saroja was worried about the blonde and how experience the outside world would change her.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Present,_

 _SHIELD Science & Technology Academy,_

Owen, Bob and Rollins exited the portal in the middle of the square. It was chaos going on. Having the most field experience of the three, being a former STRIKE team member, took command.

"Bob, guard our exit point." Rollins ordered, he then touched his comm. device the three SHIELD Agents had grabbed before leaving. "Miles, you got eyes yet?"

 _"_ _Thanks to a government satellite I do. Perry provided me with a schematic of the Academy building. I'm picking up a lot of heat signature, no way to tell friend from foe so be on guard."_ Miles's voice came back over the comm. _"Wait what… Oh Perry tells me that apparently Chloe has an a rough plan which area's to evacuate first. First is the infirmary. It's on the right side of the building."_

"Alright, I'll take point, watch my six." Rollins instructed Owen as the two moved out.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _SHIELD Communication Academy,_

Chloe arrived in chaos. People were running scared and gunned down before her eyes. Quenching her worry she gripped her weapon tightly for a second before entering the chaos.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _SHIELD Science & Technology Academy,_

 _"_ _I got a signal coming out of the Academy. Tracking it now. It's from an Agent Weaver to someone at the Hub. She's warning her about the HYDRA siege and that HYDRA is inside SHIELD."_ Miles relayed to the team on ground.

"Location?" Rollins questioned.

 _"_ _In the middle of campus, third floor."_ Miles responded.

"Okay, Owen, lead this people back to the portal and Miles keep an eyes on them back at HQ. then help Bob defend the portal. Let me know once things get too hairy. We can't let HYDRA breach the portal. I'll extract Weaver." Rollins instructed.

"You're taking us to a SHIELD base?" a student named Callie Hannigan inquired.

"Not exactly. But don't worry, Guardian or whatever she's calling herself now isn't with HYDRA." Owen answered then ignoring the quiet murmuring he spoke up, "okay people, those who can aid those who cannot walk or move on their own devices. Stay close and follow my lead."

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _SHIELD Communication Academy,_

Chloe lost count on the number of people she had shot in order to defend herself. Still she was slowly making her way through the school.

"Watch out!" a familiar voice called and Chloe hurried around the corner. Seeing professor Thorne laying on the ground bleeding and Karin on the ground not far from him she looked for the threat to them first and shot the teenage girl with a gun without remorse.

"Chloe… Professor Thorne!" Karin exclaimed as she crawled over to him and put her hands over the entry wounds of his gunshots.

"Karin move and cover me." Chloe instructed the girl as she was handed a handgun before the redhead could protest.

Karin watched with wide eyes as Chloe's hands suddenly glowed and were put on the old professor. "Focus on your job!" Chloe snapped sensing the redhead's stare.

Karin snapped to attentions and did as her CO ordered, watching for threats. Hearing someone approach she put her back to the wall around and peeked around the corner. A teenage male was running, his face betrayed his fear. Relaxing a little Karin stepped further from behind the wall and into the hallway around the corner. The male stopped at the sight of her and fell on his butt.

Hearing another pair of footsteps Karin raised her weapon up high, the younger male crouched into a ball. A adult figure Karin recognized as her Social professor appeared with a gun in hand. Karin didn't hesitate and fired her weapon.

The Social professor dropped his weapon with a grunt of pain. The teenage looked up and then at himself trying to figure out why he wasn't dead no doubt. Karin continued to aim her gun at the adult male.

The younger professor smiled seeing the gun in the redhead troublemaker hand's shake a little. "You don't have the ball-"

He was cut off from further saying anything as another gun was fired. The surprise was visible on the man's face along with an entry wound in his forehead. Karin turned towards the source of the shot.

"We don't have the time for this. Help Mr. Wire there to his feet. This place is overrun, we're leaving." Chloe ordered.

Karin looked at the blonde and only now noticed her haggard appearance. She nodded and moved to help the younger male.

"How'd you know who I am?" said male inquired.

"Because, Ryan. At one point I was deciding whom to pick as my student. You were in the top two whom intrigued me enough to consider." Chloe answered checked her ammunition status. Only two bullets left, not good. With the healing just down she was running on the multiverse power, she could only do a little magic…

Karin looked at the wide-eyed male and held out her hand helping him to his feet.

"M-me?" Ryan stammered, "why?"

"I saw a lot of unrealized potential in you." Chloe answered. "now quiet and follow me. Professor Thorne will follow after you and Karin will watch the rear."

Karin remembered professor Thorne whom was still a little out of it and was watching Chloe with a look of wonder in his eyes. He did seem to have heard Chloe as he followed her instructions without question.

"Professor Thorne?" Karin questioned getting the man's attention. "Thanks for saving my life."

The older man gave her a kind smile in return.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _SHIELD Science & Technology Academy,_

"Has anyone figured out a way to close the portal if boss lay doesn't return?" Owen questioned as he moved to cover after empting another clip at the enemy and needing to reload.

 _"_ _I already asked Perry that same question. He's messaged someone that can help in that regard. But we aren't sure if and when they'll respond."_ Miles answered.

"Great." Owen let out sarcastically.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _SHIELD Communication Academy,_

 _'_ _That's it for bullets. I really should have brought more ammo.'_ Chloe thought to herself as another man fell down. Luckily they weren't that far off from the portal. She upholstered her combat knife and peeked out the window. She saw another two men along with principal Felicity Carson walking together. "Karin how many bullets do you have left?"

"One." Came the reply from her student.

Chloe closed her eyes and racked her brain in figuring out a plan. After a minute she settled on one. "Okay, I'm going outside and I'll distract the three HYDRA Agents. There is a portal by the two trees to the left of the fountain. I want you to head over there and jump in. I'll follow you when I've dealt with the Agents."

Professor Thorne looked her in the eyes and saw her determination and knew that she was putting herself at great risk to save them. Before he could protest the blonde told him, "take care of them and return to your wife." Blinking back tears he nodded, she had given him a mission, and he would carry it out.

Karin and Ryan nodded at the blonde.

"You'll know the signal when you see it." Chloe told them while looking at her old professor, taking a deep breath she then stealthily moved along the corridor and into a room.

A minute or two later Karin spotted the blonde through the window. There was blood on her clothes, but she appeared uninjured. She was sneaking up to the three enemy Agents and then moved. She kicked one man's knee from behind forcing him down and slid his throat. She then pushed him into the principal unbalancing the other woman and disarmed the other male Agent of his gun.

"Let's go" Thorne instructed the younger ones and opened the door and the three of them sprinted towards the location Chloe had specified.

Meanwhile Chloe had also been disarmed of her knife by the other two Agents. The fight paused when Carson yelled out, "It's a distraction!"

Chloe tackled the male to the ground whom had been about to run after Karin and the others. A kick to her stomach followed by Carson and Chloe grunted as was rolling off the man. She saw her knife not far away and gritted her teeth as she crawled closer to the knife.

Chloe let out a pained gasp as a strong foot and heavy weight stepped on her wrist. "It's over, the man spoke."

Chloe used her free arm to punch him in the nuts making him gasp in pain and step backwards freeing her other arm. She rolled over to her knife and hurled it out of the corner of her eyes at the man. Chloe's eyes then went to find Carson when she spotted her only see her pull the trigger of a gun.

Sharp pain pierced Chloe's stomach and she knew she's been shot. Chloe fell back down and panted in pain as she channeled more of the multiverse's power to overcome it. Her vision blurred but she saw Carson standing over her, gun raised. Focusing Chloe felt the power swell inside her. The barely moved her hand, sling ring already on her finger as she closed the portal, already knowing her mission to save Karin was a success. Chloe heard footsteps approaching then a voice.

"Agent Carson? Are you alright?"

"Take her into custody. I want to know where she sent those brats and how they got away." Carson ordered.

Chloe fought against the darkness that was claiming her. She opened her eyes again and looked blearily at Carson and another man.

"Yes Ma'am. She's still conscious, ma'am. She looks like the Agent, Pierce told us to take into custody, alive." The male spoke.

"I'd forgotten about Agent Pierce's request for Chloe Sullivan. This is her. Get her to the infirmary. But do not underestimate her. Remove all items from here that may be used as a weapon. I'll go tell Pierce I have what he desires." Carson ordered. _'lucky bitch'_ Carson thought as she holstered the gun in her pants.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Fortress of Solitude, Location as of yet unknown,_

Miles looked up as more people exited a portal. Only this was the other portal Chloe had made, the one to the Communication Academy. It closed not long after, "Where's the boss?" he questioned the older man of the group of three.

Professor Thorne looked sad, "she chose to sacrifice herself to save us." He answered.

"Wait, what?!" Karin exclaimed, "Open the portal back up. We gotta save her."

"Even if we could save her which we aren't in any condition to do, we do not know how to control the portals. Only Chloe did." Miles responded.

 _"_ _I'm picking up a transmission from the Academy to the Triskelion."_ Perry announced.

"Is it about Chloe?" Karin inquired.

Miles was already typing away, at his computer.

 _"_ _Miles, I've got Agent Weaver here but they've got the staircases pinned down. Is there another route?"_ Rollins questioned over his comms.

Before Miles could respond, Karin had seated herself next to the man and was furiously typing away. "Hang on, I'm looking." Karin responded into the comm. unit. Seeing Miles glance at her, "Find Chloe." She instructed him. "Other staircases are no good. All well defended. Go back down the hall and then head right."

 _"_ _Copy that."_ Rollins responded.

"Chloe's alive. Apparently some bigshot named Pierce wants her and put an order out for her." Miles informed the others.

"Pierce, her SO… well former SO now…" Karin answered.

"So now what?" Callie Hannigan questioned the group.

"First get the complete team back together before we can think up a rescue plan." Professor Thorne's voice instructed them.

 _"_ _I have received a response for the request of a portal user. Someone will arrive shortly to aid us."_ Perry announced.

"Thank God for that." Miles replied.

"Excuse me, but do any of you have medical experience?" another teenager inquired after he exited the portal going to/from the habited level which was being used as infirmary right now.

"It's been awhile but I was trained in field medicine, what's the problem?" Thorne questioned.

The teary-eyed teenager nodded gratefully, "It's Jessica. She's not doing so well."

Thorne patted him reassuringly, "I'll take a look at her. Can you guide me to her? What's your name son?"

As Thorne and the teen disappeared through the portal, it left Miles, Karin and Ryan alone.

The two of the three worked in silence at their computers, "can I help?" Ryan inquired quietly.

"You any good at hacking, kid?" Miles questioned.

"Not really, I'm more a research guy." Ryan answered.

"Okay so, find us as much information on the current events with SHIELD and HYDRA." Karin instructed, knowing the current state of affairs will be useful in knowing later.

Ryan nodded and sat behind a computer getting to work.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _The Hub,_

After having the Bus had been landed and disabled Coulson and his team plus Garret escaped the death squat sent by Agent Hand whom they believed to be the real Clairvoyant. The team split up then. Coulson, Garret, May (cuffed) and Fitz were going to find Simmons and Triplet while Ward and Skye were going to the nerve center.

"There must be a hundred guys there." Skye argued with Ward whose idea it had been to take out all the Agents in the hallway.

"Twelve, level five foot-soldiers, basic armored package and our only way through." Ward replied while checking his Icer gun. "The others are depending on us."

"It's suicide." Skye countered.

"Not if I don't die." Ward responded, "and if I do…"

"Slow down." Skye interjected.

"…I deserve to." Ward finished, "I killed an innocent man Skye."

"You didn't know, you thought you were doing the right thing." Skye reasoned. "You thought he was going to-"

"-to hurt you." Ward completed her sentence. There was a silence after that while Skye handed Ward her Icer gun. "If we make it out of this, maybe we can… get a drink. You and me."

"Are you asking me…?" Skye wondered.

"You remember that bar, you offered to talk. I didn't want to talk. I needed to keep things compartmentalized." Ward explained.

"Like with May?" Skye questioned to which Ward looked away sighing, "I'm not an idiot. We live on the same plane. I also noticed who you and Agent Sullivan look at one another."

"With May I couldn't… with Chloe… it's complicated. There are feelings and history between us. But with you… I didn't want to risk it." Ward replied.

"I was offering to talk Ward… not have sex with you." Skye responded.

"I'm not saying that, I'm saying… I want a chance to take you up on it, to have that talk." Ward told her, "Look I know I'm not that guy. Too locked down. Too boring."

"When we get out of this. Yes, let's have a drink." Skye cut in.

Ward nodded and turned away to go into the hallway, Skye pulled him back and kissed him. The kiss was a few seconds with no tongue. They pulled back and Skye looked at him with bravado, "you said you might die so…what the Hell"

Ward nodded a little thrown. The kiss had been nice but at the same time he could not stop himself from comparing it to the first kiss he shared with Chloe…

 _***Flashback***_

 _Around thirteen years ago,_

 _Wilderness, Wyoming, America,_

 _While getting dinner for them, Grant had gotten hurt during the hunt. Chloe was cleaning the cut at his side as best she could while he told her of the hunt, which explained to her how he got the cut. A nasty shrub had been the guilty party._

 _When Grant finished his tale and Chloe was still tending to him he looked at the blonde. She was gorgeous, he watched her soft hands before looking at her face, which was locked in intense concentration on her task. She had the most striking green eyes. She was saying something about being careful, he didn't really listen as those green eyes were now locked with his brown ones. He spotted a blush creeping across her face before she looked down, when she looked back up he saw her own desire in her eyes and quickly leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. Chloe responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Grant pulled her closer to him and let his hands wander across her back._

 _Grant felt his nerves melt away and a warmth spread through him, he wanted more and let his hands explore her body as his mouth was devouring hers._

 _When they finally pulled back both were breathing heavily. Chloe smiled hesitantly at him and Grant felt his own face respond in kind. His hand then cupped Chloe's face and she leaned into it. "That was…wow." she told him softly._

 _Grant nodded in and smiled, "definitely wow."_

***End Flashback***

 _'_ _Why didn't I feel that warmth I felt back then. I like Skye, but the kiss was not much different from May. Maybe it was too short a kiss to feel…Why am I even comparing the two? Focus Ward. You have a mission.'_ Grant told himself.

Seeing Skye look at him he gave a smile, "lock the door behind me." He instructed her then went out into the hallway. Shooting people and knocking them out, was easier than dealing with his confusing emotions.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Fortress of Solitude, Location as of yet unknown,_

A portal opened and a brown-skinned middle aged woman stepped through. She looked around taking in her surroundings before nodded and closing the portal behind her. Ignoring the weapons two soldiers and a redhead were pointing at her she looked at the two other open portals. "Looks like the right place. I'm Saroja Kadakia. A message was sent to… well a friend of Chloe Sullivan's. She was busy so I volunteered to go instead."

"You're here to close the portal?" the only man not pointing a gun at her inquired.

"Yes, I see two open here. Which one needs to be closed or do you want both closed?" Saroja questioned.

"Just the right one. The left one goes to the Habit level and we have injured people there." Owen told her as he lowered his weapon and motioned for the others to follow.

Saroja nodded and waved her hand at the portal which closed after.

"That's really some tech. You wouldn't happen to have a spare for me to operate?" Rollins inquired.

Saroja looked puzzled for a second before hiding it and smiling, "unfortunately it takes months of training to properly operate this technology. Can you tell me what happened to Chloe?"

"An evil organization named HYDRA infiltrated SHIELD at the highest levels and while she was saving us, she got captured. Right now she's being transported to the Triskelion where her evil former Supervising Officer is no doubt going to try and break her for information." Karin answered.

 _"_ _Ghost Tower has arrived at the Triskelion."_ Perry announced.

"We need a plan to rescue her. Saroja, can you make one of those portals to the Triskelion?" Karin questioned.

"I can." She answered.

"Extracting her is going to be very difficult." Rollins cut in.

"Yes, but she holds the strings to our paychecks." Miles answered.

"Good point." Rollins mumbled.

"We'll have the element of surprise with the portal usage. We can save her!" Karin spoke determined.

"I'm in." Professor Thorne whom had come through the portal with Agent Weaver spoke.

"You all saved my life and some of my students. I'll do what I can to aid you." Weaver added.

Owen nodded, "I'm in too, so is Bob."

"Chloe was training me still in field work, but with Miles here you need more help in the field. I'm in." Karin spoke.

"Okay then we have three soldiers, one green rookie, one tech, one oldtimer, not to mention me and Saroja running support from here. No sweat." Miles stated.

"I've been monitoring the worldwide status of HYDRA. SHIELD's been wiped out. Governments are in process of rounding up their own armies in order to regain control." Ryan piped up. "Also SHIELD bombed a camp Lehigh and there was some kind of battle between a soldier with a metal arm and Captain America."

"The Winter Soldier and Project Insight." Jack Rollins stated. He then proceeded to explain its contends to those who did not know. "Rogers will have figured all this out with Romanov with him. He'll attack the Triskelion to stop Pierce. Ideally we can use him as a distraction to rescue Chloe."

"And aid Captain America in saving the world." Owen spoke with determination.

"We're actually going to save the world?" Ryan inquired, amazed.

"It's likely some or all of us will die in the process. But if we don't try, we're dead either way." Thorne told them.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Ryan stated, which caused Rollins to laugh and break the tense atmosphere.

"I'll hack a satellite to study the Triskelion and keep an eye out for Captain Rogers and his team." Miles stated.

"We'll need weapons and ammo. Perry there any more in this place?" Rollins questioned.

 _"_ _Of course, the armory is located behind the west wall about 500 meters in."_ Perry answered.

"Can you make a portal to there?" Owen questioned Saroja.

In response Saroja closed her own exit portal and opened another at the same spot to the location Perry had given.

Rollins headed through the portal, eager to check out Sullivan's arsenal of weaponry. As he exited the portal his eyes lit up. "Sweet!" he exclaimed as he headed over to the heavy weaponry.

Back with the group, The white ghostly fox blinked as Rollins had already gone through the portal, _"Many of the more advanced and heavy weapons are locked away with a handprint identification. Only Karin's handprint among you has access to unlock most of them. Given the status of Ghost Tower I am authorized to increase her authorization and allow her to unlock all weapons. Would you like me to do so?"_

Karin's eyes lit up, "Yes please." She couldn't wait to see how those weapons worked.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _30 minutes later,_

Ryan stepped through the portal to look at the heavily armed group. "Captain America is using the intercom at the Triskelion. It's time."

"Let's go team!" Rollins shouted as he went back to the portal to the research level. Once there Saroja nodded at him before opening another portal, this one leading to the Triskelion.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _The Hub,_

After Skye and Ward set off an explosive and Coulson figured out that it wasn't Hand but Garret whom was the real Clairvoyant, Garret had loyal HYDRA Agents that killed the loyal SHIELD Agents that were part of their team, hold them at gunpoint about to kill Coulson and May and cripple Fitz. The explosion cut the lights and May and Coulson put up a fight while Fitz hid. After they had killed of disabled the HYDRA Agents, Agent Hand and her team stormed in with Simmons. Simmons immediately went to Fitz's side.

"I'm not HYDRA." Coulson told Hand.

"I know. We heard everything. It seems Agent Sullivan was right all along about Garret being an evil bastard and you not being the Clairvoyant." Agent Hand replied to Coulson.

"Too bad she's currently enjoying HYDRA hospitality at the Triskelion." Garret told them.

"Agent Sullivan's been captured?" Fitz questioned.

"Top brass wants her." Garret elaborated.

"Who is HYDRA? How deep does it go?" Coulson questioned him, but Garret kept his mouth shut. Coulson turned to look at Hand, she gave him a forlorn look.

As SHIELD Agents took more HYDRA Agent's into custody, Ward met up with Coulson and Fitz.

"What are we going to do about Chloe?" Fitz questioned.

"What about Chloe?" Grant questioned.

"Ward… I'm sorry but HYDRA has her at the Triskelion. We can't do anything for her right now. She's on her own." Coulson stated, a tint of unhappiness evident in his voice. "Also Ward… it's about Garret, he's the real Clairvoyant."

Ward was barely aware enough to fake his bewilderment at Coulson's last part. _'I'm sorry Chloe. I was going to do as you wanted, betray Garret… But I can't let you die. I have to stick with Garret, with HYDRA. I have to save you, since SHIELD just gave up on you. I'm sorry…'_

* * *

Review please


	15. Chapter 14 - Battle at the Triskelion

Changed the order a little, thank you Chloe!

So very very sorry for the long wait. I did not mean to make you all wait this long, but work and a being undecided at which road I wanted Chloe to take in this chapter. I ended up with this, I hope you'll like it.

* * *

 **Chapter 14 ~Battle at the Triskelion**

 _Triskelion,_

Karin exited the portal behind Rollins, Professor Thorne, Weaver, Bob and last Owen following behind. She looked down at her weapon that Chloe had somehow gotten her hands on. It was a modified Winchester shotgun that shot some kind of energy pulse instead of bullets. Karin loved it. She was also wearing bracelets of the same design as Black Widow wore that could emit electrical currents, a Beretta 92FS was holstered on her tactical pants.

Jack in front of Karin was carrying a weapon that had to be alien. It looked Chittauri. There were various other guns, grenades and knives stored somewhere on the man before her. Professor Thorne was carrying an Auto-Ordinance M1911A1, a single action semi-automatic pistol. He also had a combat knife and a ICER on him. Weaver had a like her carried a Beretta 92 FS and a small toolbox. Bob was carried a Chittauri weapon like Jack was. Owen was carrying something labelled Bambino 2.0. It was designed based on some kind of weapon made out of the Destroyer that Thor had defeated but used more earthly components. It looked bad ass.

The six immediately took in their surroundings, they were just outside the Triskelion. Jack looked back at them and with his hands signaled them to advance.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _A few minutes earlier,_

 _It hurt, Chloe could feel pain even as the world seemed to be far away. A voice sounded far away, a familiar one. But she could not place it._

 ** _"_** _Attention, all SHIELD agents. This is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days, some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth. SHIELD is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. STRIKE and Insight crews are HYDRA as well. We don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building, they could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want: absolute control."_ Steve Rogers voice informed them over the intercom.

In the infirmary, strapped to a table and dressed only in a hospital gown a blonde woman's eyes opened. She blinked as it was bright in the room.

 _"They shot Nick Fury, and it won't end there. If you launch those Heli-carriers today. HYDRA will be able to kill anyone in their way."_ Steve Rogers voice continued.

Chloe winced as she strained her muscles to test her restraints and a pain flared through her stomach side. She remembered now, she'd been shot.

 _"Unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot. But…"_ Captain America continued.

Chloe looked around the empty room, seeing no one she closed her eyes and took in more multiverse energy and sighed as the energy soothed the throbbing pain of her body somewhat.

 _"…the price of freedom is high. Always has been. It's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it."_

The door from the room opened and Chloe's eyes snapped to them. A guard was standing in the doorway.

 _"But I'm willing to bet I'm not."_ Rogers finished.

The guard looked at her, "I don't know who to trust ma'am, but I know you were brought in and are restrained on Pierce's orders. Being his and by extension's HYDRA's enemy. I know you aren't HYDRA at least." He then proceeded to unfasten Chloe's restraints.

Chloe sat up, left hand holding her injured stomach as the right pushed herself off the bed to her feet. Her teeth gritted together as a throb of pain from her injury occurred from the movement. She looked at the guard, "We need to get upstairs to Pierce's office and stop him before he murders 20 million people."

"Are you sure you're up to it ma'am?" The guard questioned as he handed her a metal object and a necklace she recognized as her sling ring and her Chosen Artifact from Kamar Taj. The case did not hold any other of her personal effects however.

Chloe put the sling ring in her pocket and fastened the necklace around her neck. Not wanting to expose another person to her portal magic she decided to walk there. Straightening herself she looked at the guard, "I'm not letting Alex finish this mad plan of his." She informed him resolutely. "What's your name?"

"Hopkins, ma'am. Kyle Hopkins" The guard answered.

"You can call me Ghost." Chloe responded with a nod, "Let's go save the world, Kyle Hopkins."

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

Karin looked at the more experienced Agents around her as she saw the fighting going on between loyal SHIELD Agents and HYDRA loyalist.

"Right you all know the plan." Jack Rollins spoke to them.

"Let's go kill some scum." Owen responded and immediately shot his Bambino 2.0 at the cover some Agents whom spotted them and started shooting at them. The immense energy blast blasted a hole through the pillar two Agents were hiding behind and proceeded to blast them away.

More eyes turned towards them because of that and they all split up in groups of two. Karin being the inexperienced was with Jack; Owen with Bob since they worked well together; that left Weaver with Thorne. The latter two were charged with backing-up the other two teams.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

Another body dropped to the floor. Hopkins looked at the worn blonde. Said blonde tensed causing his head to snap back towards the hallway covering six lifeless bodies. A group of four exited the lift. "You're awake?" the man in charge of the group questioned surprised.

"You should've expected that, Jones." Chloe responded to the STRIKE member. "Surrender, please."

Jones laughed, "You must be barely on your feet if you're actually-" he stopped talking when the blonde's eyes narrowed and aimed a handgun at him and fired. He barely had time to roll out of the way before returning fire with his automatic rifle.

Chloe rolled aside and continued the fire the gun Hopkins had provided her after he had released her from the restraints. A pained grunt nearby distracted her and she saw Hopkins holding his throat, bleeding. Chloe dashed towards him ignoring a sting sensation on her leg where a bullet grazed her. She fired as she slid on the ground towards her ally. Seeing him clutching his throat, his eyes panicked she ripped part of her shirt to place it on the wound but paused just before touching his throat. Kyle Hopkins was dead. She closed her eyes briefly to push her sadness away and opened them again to grab his rifle.

"Don't even think about it." Jones spoke from directly behind her.

Chloe turned to see him, "Please, Pierce and HYDRA want to kill 20 million people. Don't be part of that." Chloe pleaded with the man.

"Twenty million rebels and anarchists." Jones countered uncaring.

"Your ancestors fought for freedom, HYDRA just wants power." Chloe countered angrily.

Jones smirked, "Power is freedom." Jones replied, "who cares if some people suffer for it."

Chloe closed her eyes, ´ _These people are despicable. Truly I see now how HYDRA could have supported the NAZI regime.'_ "I'm sorry." She spoke when she opened them again. A determined look in her eyes.

"What are you apologizing for?" Jones questioned.

Chloe said nothing and reached out with multiverse's energy, it was already coursing through her sustaining her injured body. Her own pool of healing energy barely existing as she had long since found a way to channel it in small doses through her own body to speed up her own healing. Bruises that would take a week took days because of it for example.

"What are you so-" Jones was cut off as his head was suddenly frozen solid, it was sudden enough that his arms and legs were still moving about wildly. Chloe looked down the hallway and a torrent of water formed from the air and crashed in two other HYDRA Agents still alive, upon contact with them the water froze, killing them as well. Hearing a smash she turned back and saw Jones's body had fallen to the ground. His frozen head had smashed to bits upon impact, his headless body was still seizing a little. She turned back to the ice in front of her, it cracked and turned back into water.

Chloe panted heavily turned her head towards her dead ally. She was spent, her stomach injured was throbbing painfully as well. She collapsed on the ground trying to catch her breath. _'I need to get up.'_ Chloe thought as she tried to keep in mind that if she stayed here, 20 million people could be killed by Alex. Alex was her responsibility to deal with. Not Rogers or his team. Hers. He was her SO. Chloe gritted her teeth and pushed her body up. Her hand then slipped over the wet ground and she collapsed again. Her body was spent and needed time to recover, but she had a responsibility.

Breathing heavily she concentrated thinking. _'My body's to strained to continue. Going astral form will put even more strain on my body. No telling how long I'll be out once I return to it. So that's out.'_ She looked at the sling ring she retrieved from her pocket. There was that option… she bit her lip then used the sling ring.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

"That's it for the Chittauri weapon." Rollins remarked tossing it aside.

Karin fired her Winchester gun without issue from behind their cover. "That's what you get with picking alien junk." She informed him with a superior tone. They were holed up in operation command, with some other SHIELD Agents. Rollins and her were best armed since they had come prepared. It didn't stop HYDRA from trying to conquer their position. A few other agents were aiding them.

"Can you get to the console and disable those ships?" Rollins inquired.

Karin frowned and then a determined look settled on her face. She tossed him her shotgun, "I'll do my best."

Jack looked at the determined redhead as he caught the shotgun, he smirked. _'The kid has got spunk. I see why Sullivan chose her as a student.'_

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Airfield, Triskelion,_

Bob and Owen were blasting the baddies away with their advanced weaponry.

"We need to get into the air and support the Captain." A pilot group stated as they walked clam and determined towards the quinjets and other fighter aircrafts.

Just then a guy with a metal arm showed up and started destroying the aircrafts. Owen aimed with the Bambino 2.0 and fired. The man held up his arm to block the blast but at the last second jumped high over the blast that would probably have killed him. He threw an explosive at Owen and Bob.

Bob had meanwhile fired his Chittauri weapon at the man in the air he and Owen then saw the explosive coming and dived out of the way. The blast knocked them to the ground Owen looked over at Bob and saw charred remains. His friend dead, Owen angrily hoisted the Bambino 2.0 and fired repeatedly at the HYDRA Agent.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Pierce's office, Triskelion,_

"Disabling the encryption is an executer order. It takes two alpha level members." Pierce stated.

"Don't worry. Company is coming." Romanov stated calmly from behind the console. She had taken out the HYDRA Agents holding the world security council members hostage. Pierce was now the only one of them breathing and one of the security members was holding him at gunpoint.

Not long after she had said that, a helicopter landed and the supposed to be dead Director Fury was headed over to them.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Some dimension,_

Chloe looked around amazed at the sight before her. She repressed the urge to step back as a mass of fire the size of truck raced towards her. The mass stopped in front of her and spread out the fire quickly encircling her. Chloe concentrated on the energy around her and a ring of water surrounded her. The heat of the fire intensified and Chloe gritted her teeth but held her ground. "I've come to bargain!" she shouted to the fire.

Chloe heard a language she could not recognize but her necklace glowed with familiarity. Then the fire retreated and Chloe noticed the fire mass returned to the truck-like size from before, it had been joined by several other masses equal in size. One was made of water, one of earth, another of lightning, one almost invisible but the shimmering around it suggested air and the last one was part pitch black and part brilliant white.

It was the water mass that spoke, **"Child of men, what have you to offer us?"** Chloe could not tell whether it was male or female, but that didn't matter.

Chloe dropped her ring of water and took off her necklace to hold it out for them. "according to our records you once helped forge this necklace to aid elemental sorcerers in wielding your power. I offer it back to you."

The necklace floated away from Chloe's hands and disintegrated, all but the black and white mass glowed a little before returning to normal. **"And what do you want in return, for this"** Earth questioned.

"There is a man back in my dimension. He's planning something horrible. I was injured to the point my body can't do what I need it to do. I have an unusual ability to heal, but my energy for it is drained. I request that the energy is restored and my body healed so I can stop him, I have to stop him." Chloe spoke to them.

The masses spoke again in the language from before that Chloe did not know. **"We will test your soul first."** The Air informed her.

Chloe nodded then there was a flash as lightning pierced her. Chloe gasped and cried out as pain like she never felt before made itself known. It was over after a few seconds, but it felt longer to the blonde sorcerer.

Chloe gasped and gather herself from her knees back to her feet. She missed the lightning mass hitting the other masses with its lightning, sharing his findings.

 **"We have deemed you acceptable. However there is another cost to this."** Fire was the one who spoke this time.

 **"You must sacrifice the ability to wield what you call the elements."** Earth added.

Chloe looked down before raising her head to look at them once more. _'It's necessary.'_ "I accept."

The masses of Water and Black & White spread out around her. **"You were to become a dominant force in controlling what you call water. You're willingness to sacrifice what you could have been impresses me. Mortal, I grant you this parting gift, make good use of it."** Water, Light and Darkness then filled her being. A sense of loss followed it then something replacing it. Knowledge that she would now be able to sense life force of others and touch them from a distance through the water molecules in the air filled her. In short she could now heal people from a distance. Both small gifts from the two masses that took her ability to wield the elements from her.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Enroute to the Fridge,_

"Tell me Agent Ward, would you like to kill the real Clairvoyant?" Agent Hand questioned, then seeing Ward load his gun she smiled. What happened next caught the woman off guard, Grant Ward shot two SHIELD guards next to Garret.

"Wh-?" Hand started to say, but as the gun turned to her she anger replaced shock, "Chloe won't forgive you fo-" she was cut off when Ward shot her in the head.

Ward then moved to Garret, "Chloe doesn't get hurt." He ordered the older man.

"Top brass has her son, it's out of my hands." Garret spoke.

"Then call in whatever favor you have with them." Ward instructed.

"She really got to you, didn't she. Do you even remember what I told you about attachments? They're a weakness. Cut her free." Garret replied.

Ward just looked at the man whom he considered a surrogate father, somehow he could not bring himself to follow the orders the man was giving him. He just didn't care for them right now. Chloe being safe was what mattered to him now. _'This was the weakness Garret had warned me off, many times.'_ He knew that. Pursuing this would cost him, he knew that too.

Chloe's face looking at Grant earlier, from their video chat, flashed before his eyes. She had been looking at him with such intense belief in him. In the good in him. Ward hesitated… then decided that he needed her safe. Whatever light she saw him was sure to be extinguished if she died. So into the darkness he would go, if it meant she would survive. Whatever light he may have in him, would have to endure for it could only brighten if she was safe.

Garret saw the struggle inside his protégé's eyes, when a determined look emerged from the struggle, he smiled. "There. Now free me. We need to pick someone up before our next move."

Ward had already considered his best options. He could do as Garret told him, but the man was reluctant to call in his favors for Chloe. Or he could just commandeer the plane and head to the Triskelion. As much as he wanted to take the second option, he knew that doing so would only put himself at risk not to mention how was he supposed to free Chloe when HYDRA would no doubt shoot or lock him up first chance they had. Without Garret's backing that was. Face blank of emotions he freed Garret and together they headed to the cockpit.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Triskelion,_

The elevator doors opened. A muscled man stepped out of it and looked at the bloody water puddles and body parts around him. Not seeing a blonde woman lying among the corpses on the floor took a few steps to check around the corner.

Bright light filled the corridor and a blonde woman stood where none had before. The light faded leaving only the woman.

Chloe looked the man, her surroundings and quickly dive-rolled to the side grabbing a rifle from the floor and aiming it at the man. "Who are you?"

The man took out a rock from his pocket and his skin changed color. Chloe fired the rifle, seeing it as a hostile preparing for battle. The bullets bounced off the man's skin. The man was more than human. Chloe stopped shooting and brought the multiverse's energy forth. A whip of crackling energy shot forth catching the man's arm. Elemental abilities might be gone, but the basics remained.

Carl Creel's eyes widened at he looked at the whip around his arm. He then grinned and gave a strong pull.

Chloe stumbled forwards when the man suddenly pulled at her whip. The man followed up his move by charging at her.

Chloe's eyes narrowed and she let go of the whip rolling out of the charging man's way. The man tried to adjust his attack but the slippery floor almost made him lose his balance. Chloe's foot connected to the man's exposed back. The off balance man fell and crashed loudly to the wet floor. Chloe winced as she placed her weighed back on her now sore foot. Wasting no time she ran towards the elevator and pushed the top button.

Carl was back on his feet and saw his target in the elevator. He sprinted after her but was slowed as the blonde fired her rifle again. The doors to the elevator closed just as he reached them. He pulled opening the elevator once more only to see a large orb of orange-yellow energy crackling between him and the blonde. The ball was then launched into his stomach blasting him back a few meters. The elevator doors closed once more.

Carl Creel got to his feet, an annoyed expression on his face before he ran to the stairwell, having already guessed what level the blonde was heading towards. Inwardly he cursed Bakshi for not informing him properly of his target's abilities.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Raina's prison,_

Raina looked at SHIELD Agent Grant Ward with suspicion. _'Why was he here?'_ she thought to herself. "What are you doing here?"

Ward gave her a wry smile before placing his weapon on the small table at the entrance to her cell. He then removed his backpack from his back and placed it on the table as well. Opening it he removed a present from inside.

Raina had backed away apprehensively when Ward had opened the backpack. Her fear was pushed aside as curiosity made its way to the front when Ward approached her with a package that was black rectangular shaped and had a red bow around it. She accepted it when he handed it to her.

Ward saw her look from the present to him. "A gift from the Clairvoyant." He elaborated.

Raina opened it to find a back and red flower dress inside and smiled.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Triskellion,_

"I can't disable those ships remotely, but I got into contact with Commander Hill and she said that the Captain is on it." Karin informed her ally, touching her comm. unit she added, "Miles, I sent you the comm. channel of Captain America's team. Can you match so we can communicate more easily?" to the Rollins she added, "I found Ghost heading up in the elevator to Pierce's office."

 _"I'm on it."_ Miles's voice carried over their comms a moment later.

 _"Rumlow is heading towards the Council."_ Hill's voice came over their comms.

Rollins looked at Karin.

 _"I got it."_ The one called Falcon responded.

"Rollins and myself will back up Falcon." Karin informed them over the comms. Said man nodded and they left.

 _"Who are they?"_ Falcon questioned.

 _"Agents Yuki and Rollins. They're with SHIELD. They came to rescue someone they refer to as Ghost."_ Commander Hill's voice answered.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Havana, Cuba,_

"Ah, welcome back Mr. Ward." An older man greeted Grant and Raina in Spanish as they entered his barber shop. "Would you like a shave?"

"I think I might let it grow out, Ernesto." Ward answered in fluent Spanish.

Ernesto shrugged and turned back, Raina turned to Ward. "This is where we're meeting the Clairvoyant?"

"There is no need to call me that anymore." A voice responded.

Ward headed over to the owner of the voice, relaxed while Raina looked at the person whom had been her employer. The man in the chair whom Ernesto had been tending to stood up.

"Name's John. John Garret." The man identified as the Clairvoyant spoke. "Guess you're expecting more of a fortune teller type."

Riana was shocked before quickly masking it behind a smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Please, the pleasure is all mine." Garret replied. "You've done great work for us on the CENTIPEDE Project."

"It was your gift that showed me the way." Raina told him.

Garret sighed and looked back at Ward whom chuckled a little. "I'm sorry Blossoms, I hate to disappoint you. I never had any gifts. At least not the kind you believed in."

 _'She was right.'_ Raina thought to herself as she let his words sink in. Garret continued to reveal about how he had used his SHIELD clearance and his persuasive personality to make people believe his cover.

"Someone told me that possibility, but I didn't believe it. It's true then. You're a liar. You're a fraud." Raina informed him.

"An artist. An con artist perhaps, but an artist all the same. Had to pull the wool over SHIELD's eyes somehow. To do what we set out to do. Do you remember what that was." Garret shared with her.

"To change the world." Raina answered, "But you weren't able to fool all of SHIELD, were you? The Guardian suspected you."

Garret glanced at Ward before turning to Raina, "Chloe Sullivan paid you a visit." He deduced.

"Twice." Raina revealed.

"And what did you two talk about?" Garret questioned.

"This and that, but don't worry. I never betrayed the Clair- you." Raina answered evasively.

Garret eyes her for a moment, "Fine, keep you secrets. At least you didn't fall under her spell the same way others did." Garret looked at Ward for a moment then turned back to Raina. "The mess that girl created. At least she's the big brass's problem now. Come take a seat." He gestured to the barber chair. "Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of letting Ernesto cut your hair."

As Raina slowly walked over to him and took his offered hand to aid her into the seat her thoughts were going a mile a minute. The most important one was _'What big brass? Whom am I working for?'_

Garret's moved closer and whispered in her ear, "Welcome to HYDRA." Before the chair was moving below like an elevator going down.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Pierce's office, Triskelion,_

"Unless you want to put a two inch hole into your sternum, you'll put that gun down." Pierce stated moments after he murdered the members of the World Security Council. He did this with the touch of an app on his phone that somehow turned the clearance badges into instruments of their deaths.

Romanov and Fury both held Pierce at gunpoint and all turned their heads towards the doors that opened and revealed a blonde woman wearing an angry expression.

"Hope you don't mind I crashed your party Alex. Director Fury, Agent Romanov." Chloe greeted the three holding a rifle raised and aimed at Pierce.

"Chloe? I should be surprised that you made it up here, but somehow I am not." Pierce stated. "Move any closer and I'll put a hole into Agent Romanov."

"I learned from you, Alex. Disposing of you will be worth the sacrifice of Agent Romanov's life." Chloe coldly countered.

"It's not too late to join me Chloe." Alex proposed.

"It's way too late for that, Alex. Final chance, let go of the phone and surrender." Chloe instructed him.

"Agent Sullivan, I order you lower your weapon." Fury spoke.

"Agent Sullivan, no longer exists, Sir. Sorry. I'm just a Ghost now. A Ghost that will do anything to stop that man from murdering 20 million people. Sacrificing one, is a price I'm willing to pay." Chloe informed her former boss.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Triskelion,_

Owen coughed up some blood and rolled over. He'd been beaten, whomever that HYDRA Agent was, was very good. He looked over the destroyed Bambino 2.0 and further away the remains of his good friend Bob. Gritting his teeth he pushed himself up all the while wondering, _'why, why did he let me live?'_

He managed to get up, his left arm pushing against some barrels to keep him steady since his left leg was too torn up to stand on. Owen looked at the ships from Project Insight.

"Don't worry, the Captain is up there to stop that guy." Another SHIELD employee informed him. Owen looked at him and then went towards his comm. unit, only to discover it wasn't there. Searching around the debris he spotted what looked like his comms and hobbled over there on one foot.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

"I'm on 41th, heading towards the southwest stairwell." Rumlow spoke into his comm. device, then he was tackled to the ground. He recognized Rollins and the two wrestled with one another on the ground. Punches were exchanged as they struggled for dominance.

Nearby Karin kept her gun aimed at the two and suddenly shifted her aim towards a figure coming up behind her. "Falcon?" she questioned.

"Agent?" Falcon questioned hands raised.

"Yuki." Karin answered turning back to the two men, she saw Rumlow had Rollins arm locked between his legs in a painful way. "Want me to shoot him Jack?"

The distraction of Rumlow looking up at her was all Rollins needed to break free and land a kick to Rumlow's head before he and Rumlow got back to their feet. "I got it."

Rolling her eyes at the display of testosterone, Karin turned back to Falcon, "there's your back-up. Deal with Rumlow. I've got to back-up my mentor." Yuki then ran towards the southwest stairwell.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Pierce's office, Triskelion,_

"You won't stop HYDRA by killing me, Chloe." Pierce stated.

"I know." The blonde spoke and then fired her rifle. Her green eyes glistering with tears as she saw his shocked expression. "But I have to start somewhere." Pierce attempted to push the button with his dying act but a thin rope of orange-yellow energy grabbed his thumb and held it in place, stopping him from pushing the button. Romanov had also acted and yanked off the badge that would be her death. Chloe seeing this let the rope disintegrate and then headed over to the computer, like nothing was wrong.

"Who's side are you on?" Fury questioned and Chloe felt his gun aimed at her.

"The world's." Chloe answered turning to him. "Miles update." She spoke.

 _"Sulli- Ghost. Glad to hear from you. We came to rescue you."_ a man's voice, Miles, came over the intercom. _"Rollins and someone from Captain America's team named Falcon are beating up Rumlow on the 41ste floor. Yuki was heading your way. Weaver and Thorne are in the generator room. Hale and Matthews were at the airport, Hale died and I lost contact with Matthews. They were fighting a HYDRA Agent with a metal arm. Said Agent is currently engaged with the Captain on one of the Insight crafts."_

"Sent me the coordinates. Have Weaver and Thorne go down and check the status of Matthews. Tell Yuki I'll see her and Rollins back at base and to give Brock Rumlow something to remember me by. Be on watch, there is another man in the building that can harder his skin somehow. Evade if possible." Chloe ordered before checking the coordinates and determined which ship she had to go to. Looking at Fury and Romanov still aiming weapons at her she sighed. "I promise to not harm any good guys and listen to the Captain. Can I go and assist him now?"

"How are you so well prepared for HYDRA? Did Pierce tell you?" Fury questioned.

"In a way, I became aware of the corruption within SHIELD a while ago. I recruited people to help me uncover the corruption. When I was captured securing the escape of my team, Alex told me about HYDRA. Wanted me to join. I think me killing him tells you the rest." Chloe informed him and used her sling ring to channel the multiverse's energy. A portal soon appeared, surprising the two SHIELD members. "there are some toys I never shared with SHIELD. Good thing too, can you imagine HYDRA with this technology?" she then stepped through the portal that closed not long after her.

None noticed the silent and observant Carl Creel watching his target escape through some kind of portal. He quietly retreated and decided to bail. He would capture Sullivan another time, when he was better prepared and there weren't so many enemies around.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Triskelion,_

Having just climbed one flight of stairs Karin sighed as she headed back down. Feeling a little annoyed there was still a small smile on her face. Her mentor was alright and she would see the older woman soon.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Insight carrier designated Charlie,_

Chloe exited the portal and looked around as she absentmindedly closed the portal behind her.

The ships then rocketed as the three carriers began to fire at one another. "Fucking great plan Sullivan." Chloe muttered as she evaded debris and headed over to where she felt two life forces.

It didn't take long for her to spot the two life forces. She saw Captain Rogers trying to lift a metal beam off another guy. He succeeded and the superhot stated, "You know me."

"No I don't." The other man with a metal arm shouted punching the Captain. Chloe readied herself and pushed long thick chains made of orange-yellow energy out. They encircled the HYDRA Agent and held unto him tightly.

"Stop struggling." Chloe instructed as she fought hard to maintain and hold the man.

"Don't!" Rogers shouted. "It's not his fault. Bucky. HYDRA they…"

Chloe's eyes widened in realization. "Brainwashing. Okay. New strategy. Please make sure our bodies survive the fall down." She requested off the Captain.

"What are you gonna-?" Steve started to say but Chloe cut him off,

"Heal his mind. You have my word Rogers. I won't harm him." Chloe said looking into his blue eyes. Receiving a nod, she readied her mind magic and astral jumped from her body to the brainwashed man.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Triskelion,_

Having tied up Rumlow, the two enemies of HYDRA looked up to see Karin running towards them. "Ghost is safe and extracted herself." She told Rollins whom just nodded.

Looking the bruised man over, Karin's eyes widened as she spotted one of the carriers coming down on their level of the building. "RUN!" she ordered making the three look behind them and then comply with her order. "Miles have Saroja create and exit portal for us on the 41ste floor near the southwest stairwell."

Rumlow was glad the two men had left his feet unbound as he hopped over a desk running at full speed. Falcon was shouting in his comms about a chopped and the 41ste floor. Jack ran after Karin, already aware she had arranged a way out. A portal appeared just before Karin whom didn't stop running.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Fortress of Solitude,_

Karin ran out of the portal, breathing heavily she turned back and spotted Jack coming through. "Close it!" she shouted.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Triskelion,_

Rumlow spotted Jack leaving through some kind of vortex and pushed himself to follow his former second in command.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Fortress of Solitude,_

Jack breathed heavily waving his thanks as he just made it through the portal before Saroja closed it.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _James Buchanan Barnes' mind,_

Chloe looked around and mentally winced at the amount of damage that was here. She spotted a soldier in uniform with shorter hair and younger eyes strapped on a lab table. Faceless men were holding him down. Then the more familiar metal armed man stepped in front of the soldier and the people holding him down and charged her.

Chloe's assumed a battle ready position and was soon locked into battle with the man that killed Bob. She was mostly dodging his attacks. Especially that metal arm of his. "Bucky?!" she shouted over to the bound man. The man looked at her helpless.

"You need to fight Soldier! I can help you, but only you can free yourself and defeat him fully." Chloe spoke before flying backwards as a punch of his metal hand landed on her stomach. Gasping for air Chloe barely managed to roll out of the way of the metal arm coming down at her.

"Okay, time out." Chloe spoke as the same energy shackles from before in the real world manifested and held onto the HYDRA Agent.

"I'm stuck" Bucky shouted.

"This is your mind Bucky. Yours. HYDRA may have tried to control it but that doesn't mean it's theirs. You only keep yourself on that table. Fight back! Be the friend Captain Rogers thinks you are." Chloe responded and saw a fire lite inside the man when she mentioned Captain Rogers. "Steve's out in the real world. Injured in an aircraft that's falling from the sky. Me and you are there unconscious. Do you really think he'll not try to save us both and die in the process. We have to wake up and help him!"

She saw Bucky struggle again against his restraints and smiled only to gasp in surprise when his HYDRA counterpart broke free from her restraints and charged at her once more. Chloe readied herself to combat him hand to hand once again. When the man suddenly stopped as if frozen mid-run. Chloe turned back her head to look at the panting Bucky, whom had now one hand free and was holding it out freeze his counterpart. There was no sign of the faceless men.

Chloe wasted no time and moved towards the man and with effort helped him break his other restraints. "You are the real Bucky. But that figure is was HYDRA made you be. I can help you two ways. Lock him and by extension the memories away. There is no guarantee they won't resurface once more in the future."

"What's the other way?" Bucky questioned.

"After we leave here, you come with me and I'll slowly help you recall the memories and teach you how to bury them. That other personality will then slowly cease to exist." Chloe informed him.

"Do I have to decide now?" Bucky questioned.

Chloe smiled at him. "No, you don't. I'll lock him away for now. I'll only give you his most recent memories to help get your bearings. When you're ready, you can reach me with this number."

A series of numbers passed from Chloe's head to Bucky's. Chloe then turned to the metal armed man. "As for him." Chloe placed her hand on Bucky's head. She guided him as the figure unfroze but had an straight jacket outfitted. His metal arm gone. Padded cell build itself around him and as soon as the top was complete sunk into the floor until it was no longer visible.

Chloe removed her hand from Bucky's head and gave him a sad smile. "Let's go back. Steve is waiting for us."

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Insight carrier designated Charlie,_

Chloe's eyes fluttered open and she moaned slightly as she readjusted to being back inside her own body and mind. She quickly realized she was falling and an arm held her in place of someone's shoulder. Seeing a familiar suit she relaxed slightly and looked around for Bucky. She spotted him being held tightly by the Captain's other hand.

Feeling slightly useless Chloe felt out the Captain's life force, sense his injures and with her refilled healing energy pool channeled her power into the Captain.

"What are you-?" Rogers questioned caught off guard.

"Healing you, so Bucky and myself have a higher chance of survival!" Chloe shouted over the wind.

It didn't take long for the crash with the water knocking Chloe's concentration to hell and thus stopping the healing. Still more rejuvenated Steve swam up using his legs.

A minute or so later Chloe was on the shore breathing heavily. The Captain was hunched over next to her, on his other side was the still unconscious Bucky.

"What happened with Bucky? Is he going to be okay?" Steve questioned her.

"Physically yet. Mentally he has a long road ahead. I've offered him my help, should he wish it. For now the HYDRA shit is buried deep." Chloe answered pushing herself up.

"Thank you." Steve's sincere voice caught her off guard a little.

"You're welcome. And thank you for saving my life in return." Chloe spoke and noticed he still had injuries on him. _'let's give this new power a test-drive.'_ She concentrated pushed past the pain of activating her ability and pushed her healing energy through the water molecules in the air and into Steve. Opening her eyes she spotted a soft white glow going from her hand and connecting with Steve.

Captain America looked at the blonde a little surprised at the warmth taking away all his pain and speedily closing his injuries. "Can you heal Bucky?"

Chloe nodded and disconnected from the captain whom was no healed and connected with Bucky. As soon as her healing energy connected she sensed his mind waking and the WWII veteran opened his eyes.

"Bucky!" Steve exclaimed happily.

"Steve." Bucky let out, a smile on his face that his friend was alright.

Chloe disconnected from him and stumbled a little. While neither had life-threatening injuries and thus not requiring a lot of energy from her, it was still strange to heal from distance and two people right after one another. She smiled at the two and debated on whether or not to inform them she was leaving before the authorities showed up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. But the authorities are coming. I'm not sure if Bucky wants to stick around for them, but I don't. So… take care and don't die." She waved at them then opened a portal.

"I have to go." Bucky said getting up and ready to do that.

"Buck, wait. Where are you going?" Rogers questioned.

"I can't Steve. I'm not… the same. I need some time to… I just need time." Bucky responded.

"Okay. I'll come with you." Steve spoke resolutely.

"Steve, I'm killer. I killed so many innocent people. I… I remember some of it. At lot of it is locked away. But I need some time alone." Bucky tried to explain.

Steve looked downcast for a moment then raised his gaze as he noticed Bucky was already walking away. "Buck, just remember one thing for me okay?" He called after him. Bucky turned back to look at him. "You're not alone. You'll never be alone. Because I'm with you till the end of the line."

Bucky looked at his brother and nodded back at him, before walking away again. Rogers turned to where Chloe Sullivan had been to thank her again. Only to see a closing portal wink out of existence.

* * *

One of the other options I wanted was for Chloe to be captured once more by Creel and taken to Whitehill. I ended up discarding that because it just made more sense to have Chloe be involved with helping Bucky and later on fighting HYDRA and dealing with Ward still with HYDRA instead of being a prisoner.

Review please.


	16. Chapter 15 - Following the Triskelion

Thanks for the reviews all!. Glad you're still reading this. Extra long chapter, just because :) Hope you'll like it.

* * *

 **Chapter 15 ~ Following the Triskelion**

 _Op room, the Hub,_

Skye looked up from het tablet to see Coulson enter, "Good news, Captain America and his team stopped HYDRA at the Triskelion. Their Project Insight had been stopped. Also, the Cube has been retaken. All HYDRA Agents have been flushed out and are on the run."

"Do that makes four." Coulson summarized. "Agent Sullivan?"

"See, I told you more would turn up." Skye reminded her boss. "Still no digital record. There have been accounts from Captain America's team of working with someone calling herself Ghost that fits Chloe's description."

Coulson nodded and turned to May, "The hull has been completely repaired. Flight systems are back online." May relayed to him.

"The cargo ramp?" Coulson inquired.

"Fitz assures me that it will be operational." May answered.

"Sir, incoming transmission." An SHIELD Agent stated.

 _"_ _This is Colonel Glen Talbot of the US Air Force. I need to speak with whomever is in charge here."_ A man with a moustache instructed them.

"Colonel Talbot. I'm Agent Phil Coulson. I'm happy we cou-"

Talbot cut Coulson off, _"Mr. Coulson. That's a real mess you boys have gotten us into."_

"HYDRA caught us by surprise." Coulson responded diplomatically.

 _"_ _Well that's an understatement. It's troubling how deeply imbedded HYDRA was in your ranks."_ Talbot stated.

"It's especially troubling for us Sir. But I assure you. We're going on the offensive. The Hub is secure and all remaining agents stand ready to assist you in whatever-" Coulson was again cut off.

 _"_ _I think we've had all the assistance we can handle from SHIELD. I'm sending in a peacekeeping force. They are gonna take control."_ Talbot informed him.

"Understood Sir. What shall I tell my men to except." Coulson replied.

 _"_ _We just wanna ask a few questions. Get the lay of the land. If everything checks out you and your boys can go on your merry. Oh one more thing. Is the one calling herself Ghost with you? I understand she was an Agent affiliated with SHIELD."_ Talbot questioned.

"Ghost? I don't know that code name. You happen to know her real name Sir?" Coulson inquired.

 _"_ _The peacekeeping force know who to look for. If she's with you, they'll find her."_ Talbot stated.

"Sounds good." Coulson replied with a nod after which the transmission was ended. Turning to Skye and May he stated, "this does not sound good."

"He's lying definitely for sure." Skye agreed.

"If Talbot is leading the offensive there is no peacekeeping about it." Coulson informed them.

"Base defense are online. We could hold out." May suggested.

"Last thing SHIELD needs is to start a war with the US government." Coulson disregarded that option.

"What happens is Talbot gets here?" Skye inquired.

"Best case scenario we get subpoenaed and spend the next six months in hearings." Coulson answered.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Fortress of Solitude,_

It was an hour or two after the battle at the Triskelion. Chloe had been busy since she left Captain Rogers and Bucky at the river after the Insight carrier crashed there. Chloe had Miles update her on Hale and Matthews status. Hale was dead and Matthews in the hospital. She added him to the list of people she planned to visit and help heal when she had the time. It wasn't a long list, thankfully. Agent Blake was on it, as well as some injured students there were here.

Right now she was in the power level of her hidden base. She was there reflecting on recent events using one of her meditation techniques.

 _***Flashback***_

 _Chloe looked at the small team that was gathered, Karin Yuki, Jack Rollins, William (Bill) Thorne, Anne Weaver, Saroja_ _Kadakia, Ryan Wire and Miles Lydon. Owen was still in the hospital._

 _"_ _Well boss lady, you wanted us here, here we are? What's going on?" Miles questioned._

 _Chloe smiled at him. "Chloe's fine, Miles. But thank you. I've wanted to speak to you all about the next step I want to take. First thing tomorrow I plan on healing Owen Matthews and giving him the same choice I'm now offering you all." Chloe paused." We've all been through a lot lately, and it's not over yet. SHIELD has either been completely taken over by HYDRA and thus destroyed or a remnant has gone back into hiding. I think the latter is more likely since I know some of the higher ups that probably weren't with HYDRA and are not easily taken out. But even if that is the case, I cannot go back to SHIELD. Not just because I erased my digital existence. But because I no longer trust them with the wellbeing of the world." Chloe paused looking at them tentatively, "Which is why I am forming my own version of SHIELD."_

 _"_ _Is this because you're afraid how SHIELD is going to react to you now that's its known you have the power to heal?" Weaver questioned, curious about the blonde's motives for abandoning SHIELD._

 _"_ _Part of it, yes. I believe it is a mistake to simply tell people not to use their abilities without training them to control it and offering them the chance to use them to better the world. The training should be mandatory. They… we needed help, not be swept under the rug or taken for experimentation. I was lucky I met someone whom helped me control my power. But when I joined SHIELD partly to protect people and help them, I quickly learned to fear them also. Their Index of people with powers or enhancements and what they do with them… It was not all HYDRA that agreed to experiment with some of them. The only thing my healing-power is a danger too is myself, but SHIELD or HYDRA would not care about me and just use me to benefit themselves. That's not what I signed up for. I want to protect the world, keep it balanced in the gray areas that define us. I realized that truth a long time ago, long before I figured out there was corruption within SHIELD. It led me to build this base using my personal network for resources. While I did my best with SHIELD to change it from within, I was too blinded by my feelings for A-Pierce that I didn't see what he was doing." Chloe informed them sincerely._

 _"_ _He was your CO, your mentor. You were supposed to trust him." Thorne tried to console her._

 _"_ _I lost my father when I was sixteen. My mother long before that. He filled that void and used my affection to manipulate me." Chloe stated factually, her emotions on the matter carefully hidden._

 _"_ _But you stopped him in the end." Miles reminded her._

 _"_ _I did, but I still should have seen that side of him sooner. It is something I'm going to have to live with. But let's get back to what I want to ask you all. Do you want to go home, just disappear into the world, find the real SHIELD or do you want to stick by me?" Chloe questioned them._

 _"_ _IF we stick with you, what are your plans with SHIELD?" Weaver inquired._

 _Chloe looked at the woman, "Either be neutral or ally with them. I may not agree with some of their views, but they aren't enemies. They're trying to protect people as well after all."_

 _Thorne nodded, "I was looking forwards to retiring."_

 _"_ _I wouldn't ask you to join in on field work. As it is, there are a lot of former SHIELD cadets that may want to continue to help improve the world. Young minds that need shaping and training. I would want you to head an improved new Academy for them. You'd need some help on the Technical and Operations side of things and while you could do so yourself, I suggest someone for Communication as well. I can think of no one I trust more to do this. So think about it, please. I already have a location in mind. It just needs some upgrading. Your wife of course is welcome to join you there." Chloe proposed him._

 _"_ _You want me to be a Headmaster of a Academy that mixes all three SHIELD ones into one?" Thorne questioned._

 _Chloe nodded, "you'd be in charge, I have some suggestions for staff to hire. Like Agent Weaver here for Head of Technical department. Think of it a little like the structure of Hogwarts." Chloe explained using a reference from the Harry Potter books she knew the man liked._

 _Thorne was pensive, exited but also hesitant, "I would need to consult with Elizabeth, first."_

 _"_ _I would expect nothing else." Chloe responded._

 _"_ _I too need to think on this. I've been with SHIELD a long time, while they may have gone back to hiding I still owe them. But I also owe to Cadets here." Weaver stated._

 _"_ _As long as you're paying me, I'm sticking with you. I like actually knowing what's going on and making some cash." Miles told her._

 _"_ _I pledged my life to yours when you saved my mum. Your pay is good as well." Jack Rollins stated._

 _"_ _You're my CO. SHIELD or no. You still have a lot to teach me." Karin told her._

 _"_ _I'll do my best." Chloe responded with a warm smile._

 _"_ _I owe you Chloe, for what you have done for me. I am not ready to leave my home for this. I hope you understand." Saroja responded._

 _Chloe nodded at the woman, having somewhat expected that. "consider us even, Saroja. Thank you again for helping out."_

 _"_ _I was glad to. Do not be a stranger." Saroja stated and after a nod to her and the others left by portal._

 _Chloe turned to Ryan, "Are you sure you want me?" the teen questioned insecure._

 _"_ _I wouldn't ask you, if I didn't. In fact I think I want you to train with Jack here." Chloe informed him._

 _"_ _Me? Are you sure? The kid wasn't in Operations." Rollins questioned._

 _"_ _Neither was I. I think it will be good for the both of you." Chloe told them, "It is up to you."_

 _Rollins looked from the blonde to the teenaged boy with scrutiny. The kid had a lot of hard work ahead of him, but he liked a challenge. So far the blonde's instincts had been right, except for Pierce. But she wasn't emotionally blinded now. "I accept, how about you kid?"_

 _Ryan gulped but nodded, "Yes."_

 _Chloe smiled brightly._

 _***End Flashback***_

Chloe had dropped Bill Thorne off at his house with a brand new cell phone that he would use to contact her again. The former Professor had promised her an answer by tomorrow.

Chloe blinked when she felt her healing reserve was suddenly full. It had taken a roughly a third of her full reserves to heal both the Captain and Sergeant Barnes. It looks like whatever the elements did in that dimension, greatly increased the regeneration rate of her power.

Chloe broke from her meditation and got up stretching her stiff body before casually opening a portal back to Washington. Owen Matthews still required healing and was first on her list.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Fortress of Solitude,_

"Chloe, you need to come up here." Miles informed her over the intercom.

Chloe stopped her movement to create a portal to Washington, DC before starting anew this time making one back to research/command.

Exiting the portal she closed behind her absentmindedly, she turned to Miles whom was typing away at the computer.

Not even looking up, but having heard the portal form Miles continued to work. "I've been monitoring SHIELD operations that seem to be in the process of retaking their bases. They seemed to be operating from the Hub. They recorded this transmission from a Colonel Talbot.

After watching the transmission, which was a conversation between the Colonel and Coulson, Chloe said, "that's about what I was expecting from the US government."

"Coulson gave orders to the rest of SHIELD to enact something called Odyssey-protocol." Miles shared with the blonde.

"It's a protocol SHIELD uses for the emergency evacuation of a team from one of its facilities." Chloe explained. "Smart he's running with his team. Try to figure out where they are running to. My guess would be they'll use that big plane, the Bus, to escape. If you lose them, try to find them again, but's it's not a priority. HYDRA is. Gather all intel on whatever bases they still have and pass them on to the Hill. I assume she left way to contact her."

"Why Hill and not the government?" Miles inquired.

"The government may be infiltrated by HYDRA as well. Hill knows people in it to trust and may even get the Captain and his team to help stop HYDRA." Chloe explained. "It'll also help build a relationship with her. We may need her help in the future."

"Okay, what about Talbot?"

"What about him?" Chloe inquired.

"Well he's looking for you?" Miles stated awkwardly.

Chloe smiled wryly, "The government knows Ghost can heal people and has other abilities. They want those powers under their control and possibly figure out how they work and replicate them."

"Other abilities? You mean the portals?" Karin questioned from behind her.

Chloe turned to the redhead and nodded, "When I was a teenager and just discovered my healing ability. The Supreme Sorcerer of this world took an interest in me. She and her pupils had been defending the world from mystical threats for a long time. She taught me and I became a sorcerer. I left Kamar Taj and joined SHIELD once I gained enough control over my ability and became strong enough to defend myself."

"Any other bombshells you wanna drop on us?" Karin inquired a little overwhelmed by the revelation.

"Not today." Chloe answered. "I've recovered enough of my strength to heal Matthews, which I'll be doing now."

Karin and Miles watched the blonde create another portal and leave through it, they turned to one another. "So boss lady is a sorcerer with the ability to heal people and kick ass. Glad I'm not the one hunting her."

Karin rolled her eyes at Miles' commentary, "Talbot?" she questioned having missed that bit.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _The Bus, The Hub_

"Skye, tell me some good news." Coulson instructed her.

"We have internet." Skye complied.

"Yay!" Coulson cheered, the sarcasm of the tone palpable. "and boy, have I lowered my expectations.

"All key support systems are gone." Skye filled him in.

"The internet it is. Find everything you can about our team. All personal records, foto's… anything that proves that we exist. And erase it." Coulson ordered and turned to leave.

"That's kind of an nuclear option." Skye replied thrown by the magnitude of the order.

"It's our only option. Every government Agency in the world will be on our ass. We need to vanish." Coulson explained.

"Okay but… once that's done. That can't be undone." Skye informed him. "That's not Agents of SHIELD, just Agents of nothing."

"We'll be ghosts yet. With luck as effective in disappearing as Sullivan apparently is." Coulson told her before turning to leave one again.

Coulson was halfway out the door when Skye asked, "What about Ward? Have you heard from him? He and Agent Hand should have dropped Garret by the Fridge by now."

"Not yet. Give him a call." Coulson stated handing her a phone. "Hearing how Garret settles into his tiny permanent windowless home, might actually cheer me up. When you're finished, collect everyone's badges. It's no longer something we wanna… flash around."

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Fortress of Solitude,_

"Hey Miles, someone is erasing records of Agent Fitz." Karin relayed to him.

Miles pushed his chair to the side, making it roll over to her so he could look at her screen. "Not just Fitz, Simmons too. Coulson must have ordered Skye to erase their records."

"So what do we do?" Karin questioned.

"Salvage what you can and put in our database. We might need it later on." Miles told her as he returned to his own computer to help her with that.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Hydra base, Havana, Cuba,_

Grant looked at his ringing phone, "It's Coulson." He informed Garret, whom was a couple of feet away from him.

"Right on." Garret stated with a smile.

"Sir? Is everything alright?" Ward questioned.

 _"_ _He it's me. I just wanted you to know that Grant Ward no longer exists."_

"You wanna explain that, Skye?" Ward questioned.

 _"_ _A trigger happy Colonel threatened to pay the Hub a visit. Coulson had us evacuate before he could lock us all up. Now I'm erasing all our ID's while Coulson figures out our next move."_ Skye explained.

"Makes sense. Agent Hand picked up some navy jets in the vicinity. We're taking the long route to the Fridge, just in case." Ward responded.

 _"_ _Wow, you're taking this surprising well. Did you hear the part of us no longer existing_?" Skye questioned.

"It's not the first time my identity has been compromised." Ward responded. "Any idea where Coulson has us headed?"

 _"_ _No idea, I'll keep you posted."_ Skye answered. _"Did you know Chloe already erased her own records. The government is looking for her, but they only know her as Ghost."_

An uncomfortable feeling crawled inside of Grant. "Chloe escaped?"

 _"_ _I thought you already heard. Captain America and his team stopped HYDRA at the Triskelion. Reports of a blonde woman fitting Chloe's description but calling herself 'Ghost' aided him."_ Skye updated him.

Grant smiled as a happy feeling was bubbling around inside of him, he had already walking further away from Garrat and his back turned so the man couldn't see him when he heard Skye talking about Chloe. "Good, I'll catch up with you when I can."

 _"_ _When I see you next, who are you gonna be?"_ Skye inquired over the phone, _"You got a clean slate. You can be anyone you want."_

"I don't know. Maybe Tom Brady. I always wanted to play quarterback." Ward replied smiling once again.

 _"_ _And date supermodels? You are so predictable."_ Skye told him.

"No I mean, the guy seemed to have things pretty worked out." Ward replied.

 _"_ _Be careful."_ Sky instructed him.

"You too." Ward told her before ending the call.

"Tom Brady? You hate the Patriots." Garret reminded him.

"The Agent Grant Ward she knows doesn't." Grant conveyed to him.

Garret chuckled, "Yeah, that straight version of you is something else. I don't think Romanov could pull that one,"

"Speaking off, Captain America and his team stopped HYDRA at the Triskelion. Chloe erased her identity and helped him out. Now the government is also looking for her." Ward relayed to him.

"That girl continues to be a pain in the ass." Garret replied with a sigh, "but no matter how good she thought she was, you still managed to pull one over on her."

"I didn't. Chloe saw the darkness in me. She didn't run from it. She just accepted it was there. She even figured out you were up to something and tried to pull me away from you. She figure out I was HYDRA and even then she wanted me to be better." Grant told him defensively.

Garret turned to him angrily. "You let that girl figure out your cover and didn't tell me? She's in the wind now, no doubt ready to inform Coulson all about you."

"One thing Chloe and I have in common is that we would never risk one another's life. Which is more than I can say about you having Skye shot!" Grant yelled at the man.

"Oh come on, are you really that naïve. You really think Chloe is just going to forgive and forget all that you've done. You shot one of her friends not that long ago! That ship has sailed, son. Face it. She'll come for us all right. But not with milk and cookies. It'll be a bullet between the eyes. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And you scorned her, son." Garret reminded his old protégé.

Grant stilled as he recalled shooting Agent Hand. She had been an acquaintance of Chloe. One she respected and even liked. But she was not a friend to the blonde. _'But what Garret says makes sense. Chloe will be hurt by it. Maybe she won't blame me, but Garret. She'll definitely kill Garret.'_

"Listen if the job was easy-" Grant started.

"The job was to blend in. Gather intel on Coulson's survival, that's it. You said yourself you didn't want any bloodshed, but you had Skye shot and Chloe captured." Grant spouted out.

"That's before I found out Coulson didn't know squat. You would have had an easier time if I gave the kill order week one." Garret stated.

Grant glared at the man he saw as a father, "But you didn't."

"The girls I get. They're cute. But don't forget what the assignment is. Don't forget who gave it to you and don't forget why." Garret reminded him of the chance he had given Ward when he was a messed up teenager. He smiled than, "And cheer up. We're close. Closer than we've ever been." He playfully pushed his protégé and then walked with him.

Letting Ward continue walking Garret broke off and headed towards Raina.

"So the equipment is all here. What do you want with me?" Rained wanted to know.

"Well Flowers, I'm putting you back in charge of the CENTAPEDE Project to finish faze three." Garret answered.

"It's Raina." Raina responded a little angry still by the man's deception.

"Sorry! Force of habit." Garret apologized.

"I thought faze three ended when I couldn't get the truth about Tahiti from Coulson and got locked up." Raina told him.

"On the contrary. You're little bedside chat put him the direction we needed." Garret walked over to some stretchers covered with sheets. "Don't get me wrong, we've had more than a few setbacks." He pulled the sheets back to unveil mutilated bodies. "We've been testing these new drugs. They all have different numbers." He grabbed a canister with some vials from a cooling fridge and handed it to Raina. "We thought one of these contained whatever Jesus stuff used to bring Coulson back from the dead."

"Where did you find these?" Raina questioned.

"At the facility where Furry operated on him." Garret answered. "Coulson walked me in hand in hand."

"I'd like to see this facility." Raina told him.

"Unfortunately we ran into a couple of security knuckleheads whom decided to hit the kill-switch. I loaded as many vials as I could find, but none of them seemed to be working quite right." Garret told her and smiled at the look he saw on Raina's face, "There's the look. I can see your gears turning now. I don't have any gifts Raina, but you do. I can't succeed without your help."

"I'll need money. And resources." Raina stated.

"Your bank accounts have already been fully funded." Garret shared.

"This is a hard-drive with all of Simmons research." Ward told her as he handed it to her. "From Coulson and Skye's bloodwork and all the data on the Guest House's drug… If there is a key to how this stuff it works, you'll find it in there." Ward walked away, uncaring that Skye's bloodwork would be a dead end for the woman since Chloe had been the one injected with the drug, not Skye.

"If you need anything else, just whistle." Garret told her.

"Where are you going?" Raina questioned them.

"SHIELD's most secure facility is vulnerable right now." Ward answered.

"The Fridge?" Raina wondered.

"Oh, you've heard of it." Garret stated, "We're gonna raid it."

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Owen Matthews room, a hospital in Washington DC,_

Chloe was glad she had already memorized the coordinates of room Owen was in.

"I figured you'd show up eventually for your guy." A voice stated as Chloe turned to the life force she sensed coming up behind her.

"Captain Rogers." Chloe recognized him and her battle ready stance relaxed.

"Natasha told me you were willing to let Pierce kill her to stop the world." The Captain cut strait to the point.

"I told A-Pierce that. I had a plan to stop him from reaching the trigger. Even if he got to activate it, I would have used my power to heal here before she died." Chloe shared honestly with the superhero.

The war veteran studied her for a minute before nodding, "Okay."

Chloe was a little astonished at how easy the Captain seemed to accept that. "Was that all you wanted to ask me about?" she questioned as she activated her power on the unconscious or asleep Matthews, wincing a little as the pain of activating it was underestimated. Probably due to a certain Captain's gaze on her.

"You okay?" said man inquired.

"It's a side-effect of my ability." Chloe explained. "Whenever I use it to heal someone it causes damage and pain to my own body. I just miscalculated the pain when I activated it just now."

The respect Steve had for the blonde rose a notch as he realized his willingness to sacrifice to help others. "The Doctors said Matthews will be fine in time. Why hurt yourself to speed up his recovery?"

"Aside from the fact that I owe him for being part of my rescue attempt, doctors can miss something. My power doesn't. I can heal anyone as long as they aren't dead. Tough, the closer they are to death, the greater the toll my myself." Chloe answered.

Steve frowned, "how did you get such a power?"

Chloe broke off healing Owen, as she felt his body healed. "Let's talk somewhere else." She spoke to the blond man whom nodded.

Steve turned to leave only to stop and watch as Chloe Sullivan grabbed her phone, typed a quick message to someone named Miles whom he heard Hill mention before.

 ** _Healed Owen, leaving phone with him. Will be back in a few hours._**

Leaving the phone on the night stand next to Owen's hospital bed, Chloe turned to the Avenger and nodded at him before opening a portal.

Steve followed the woman a little cautiously, after all the portal he knew about was the one Tony had travelled through back in New York.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Hydra base, Havana, Cuba,_

As Garret was readying other HYDRA Agents for battle Ward walked up to Raina. "You're disappointed. That he isn't a real Clairvoyant."

"There was a question I would have asked." Raina replied. "You've known him a long time?"

"Since I was a teenager. He pulled me out of a Hell. Saved me from myself." Ward looked down and back up at her as he started to lean against the wall behind him. "So now you know me. You gonna work me."

"I'm just curious. If I wanted to work you. I'd ask about Coulson and his team and how you managed to gain their trust." Raina replied.

To Raina's surprise he answered the questioned, "I jumped out of a plane. Deep tactics one-O-one. Preform selfless acts of bravery here and now. So I jumped to save the scientist. I had a parachute."

"Agent May never suspected?" Raina inquired.

"Agent May was primary target, so I let things get intimate." Ward told her.

"You don't seem like her type." Raina stated.

"I'm everyone's type." Ward stated.

"What about Chloe Sullivan? You worked her the same way?" Raina questioned and smiled at the flicker of emotion behind his mask.

"Chloe was… different. We had history before HYDRA. She wasn't the mission. Skye on the other hand. She was an unknown variable. I became her SO and a listening ear to get inside her head." Ward told her.

"But Chloe was unto HYDRA, she knew something was wrong within SHIELD. Didn't that make her a threat to your mission." Raina pushed.

"Chloe wouldn't put me in danger, I don't give a crap about HYDRA. I'm here because I owe Garret." Ward replied.

Raina knew there was more to the story, but decided to ask something else to keep him talking instead of shutting down. "What about Coulson, wasn't he skeptical when you pressured him to join?"

Ward chuckled dryly, "he pressured me. You get so often invited to the party when you don't want to go." Ward pushed off the wall and told Raina "Sir, I was trained from day one as a specialist. I go in alone. I get it done. This team thing… not my speed." Sighing at Raina's unimpressed expression Ward leaned back again against the wall. "I gave Coulson a person he thought he could help. Plane was full of them."

"It's that simple? You really felt nothing for them? I spent time with Coulson. He's a good man. Someone who'd laid down his life for you. Don't you owe a man like that something?" Raine questioned him.

"Sure." Ward agreed and then looked over towards Garret whom was still with the HYDRA grunts. "But I owe Garret everything."

"And what do you owe Chloe Sullivan then? I spent time with her as well. She's interesting. Cold and calculating and yet at the same time compassionate and caring. Someone whom isn't afraid to get her hands dirty if it serves to help people in the long run. You said you have history with her. She's going to stand against Garret, as you should already be aware. Whom are you going to choose to be loyal to then. The woman who saved your heart, or the man whom you say you owe everything to?" Raina smiled at the conflicted look the man had, before walking off.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Wilderness, Wyoming, America,_

Steve was surprised to see they were in the middle on a wilderness. There was a burned our ruin of some kind of housing structure in the distance, but no other signs of civilization that he could see.

Chloe closed the portal behind him and motioned for him to follow her. Chloe paused looking over the crater she had arrived in. It had some vegetation in it now. She headed towards it and proceeded to turn around and face the Avenger. "You wanted to know about me?" as his nod she continued. "I'll show you." With that she placed both hands on either side of his head. As if sensing his unease she elaborated. "Don't worry, I'm pretty good with mind magic, remember. I'm just going to show you some of my memories."

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Fortress of Solitude,_

Miles frowned, "There is some shooting going on at the Fridge. Chloe's still off the grid, since she left her phone with Owen."

"Relay it to Hill." Karin stated.

"Calling her now." Miles stated.

"There is no way for Hill to get back-up there in time. We need Chloe to open a portal to there." Rollins stated.

"We do, but since we don't have her, we need to make do with what we have." Karin replied, earning a nod from the others.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Chloe's mind fortress,_

Steve watched the icy fortress with wonder. It looked like a mix between Stark Tower, an office building and an old-school-monetary. But somehow it wasn't too weird.

"We're in my mind." Chloe explained, "this fortress I created to organize and guard my thoughts and memories. I can also invite others into it and show them, those things if I choose to. And I want you to."

"Why me?" Steve questioned, suspiciously.

"Out of all the Avengers, you wield the greatest influence over the others and are the most open-minded. Also you're the only one I met that owes me at least the benefit of the doubt." Chloe explained.

Steve nodded and Chloe took his hand, they were suddenly no longer outside the fortress but somewhere inside. The room they were in was one lit by a soft light and bare of anything else. Steve was about to ask the other blonde about it when the scenery just changed. He was suddenly inside a home. A little girl was what looked like interviewing a man that looked a lot like her.

"I was normal girl as far as I knew growing up. I even had my dream of being a serious reporter." Chloe's started her tale making the blonde superhero look from the memory to the woman now beside him, before turning back to the memories. "My mom left my dad and myself when I was five. It was just dad and me then. I loved him, but he was gone a lot for work. We lived in a small town, the only big thing that had happened there was a meteor shower."

A sign of the town entry point appeared beside a road.

 ** _Smallville_**

 ** _The Meteor Capital of the World!_**

Chloe continued, "It was only when I was fifteen that I started to learn our town was not normal. The meteors that came from the shower changed people. Gave them abilities that they didn't have before. There was always a cost it, however. Like there was a guy that could literally steal the warmth of anyone and anything turning it to ice. But he needed the warmth of others to survive.

The memories of Chloe's encounter with Sean Kelvin, the icy meteorfreak, displayed. Next was her encounter with Coach Walt Arnold, whom could cause object to burst into flames. More flashed quickly passed by. A guy whom turned everything he touched to ashes. Another whom could pass through things. Until it stopped and they were in some caves.

"I didn't know I was affected by the meteor rocks, not until I was sixteen and found an alien artifact and put it in the slot of ancient caves." A silver hexangular disk with weird markings on it was displayed, a much younger Chloe put the disk into a slot in the cave wall. "The defense system of whatever it was attacked my and I remember something shattering inside me and my power coming forth to combat whatever was attacking my mind. Next thing I knew I was here." Chloe spoke raising her hands to indicate the crater they were in the real world in, only difference was that this one was more barren. She turned back to look at him. "Another dimension."

Steve's eyebrows shot up, whatever he expected to learn from her. This wasn't it. "You're an alien?"

"No, at least not exactly. I'm not from this Earth yes. But I was born on an Earth. As far as I know I am human. Just like you. There is no known way back to where I came from. Even the Supreme Sorcerer whom trained me knew no safe way. I mean there is an artifact to take you to alternate Earths that could also contain my Earth. But the chances of finding the right Earth are so slim. It has taken me a long time, but I've accepted that this is my home now. My old home is beyond my reach." Chloe shared with him.

Steve was quiet as he felt his heart clench in sympathetic pain. This woman knew what he went through. Their situation was different, but similar enough to know. The look in her eyes told him enough to know that this wasn't a play on her part, but the bare naked truth.

Chloe took one last look at the crater shifted the memory further ahead. They were in the woods again. A younger version of Chloe was conversing with a guy around her age. There was a dog with the guy. "I was found by a guy, Grant. He was around my age and helped me. Grant had… a troubled past, but a man with SHIELD offered him a second chance if he proved himself to the man. All he had to do for it was survive here, alone." Chloe paused as she looked at the young man with sadness evident in her expression.

Chloe took a breath before continuing. "Only I showed up." The memory shifted forwards and showed some moments of the two together early on. "It was Grant whom helped me figure out I was in another dimension. We survived together and grew closer. I grew to love him as more than a friend over time." The scene shifted to another memory.

 _*** Flashback***_

 _Hearing a sound outside the cabin Chloe opened the door and rushed to Grant. She immediately knew something was wrong when he fell into her arms causing her to fall to the ground. His larger and heavier body too much for her to carry._

 _"_ _Grant!" Chloe exclaimed as she began to search his body to see where he was injured. She found a wound in his torso, bleeding profoundly. "No. No. No." Chloe cried as she realized the man she loved had been shot._

 _"_ _You can't leave me Grant!" She shouted at him, "I love you too much!" tears fell from her eyes, but Chloe didn't notice. One of the tears glowed with power and as it hit Grant Ward's dying form, his body glowed healed itself of anything wrong with it. Chloe meanwhile didn't even realize she had passed out._

 _***End Flashback***_

"One day he came back to our cabin hurt, badly. That was the day it all changed for the both of us. I activated my ability for the first time and healed him." Chloe voiced after the memory displayed. "The backlash to my body was so intense I died. I woke up in the place the Supreme Sorcerer was. She had sensed my power as well as my arrival to this dimension and took me with her, trained me. Before you worry, the Supreme Sorcerer and the ones whom serve under her protect the world from mystical threats. I would appreciate it though if you didn't spread me being a Sorcerer about. The Ancient One, as the Supreme Sorcerer was called, explained to me that my path wasn't with the guy I had been with. Grant had his own path that led into darkness. The man from SHIELD was not a good man whom put him on that path."

Chloe sighed and bit her lower lip and turned her head to the Captain, looking him in the eyes. "I was just a girl with an untrained power. What could I do against him being backed by SHIELD? … I stayed and learned from the Ancient One. I gained power and skills, then I left and joined SHIELD to help people and especially to save Grant. During the Academy Alex - Pierce noticed my potential and took me under his wing. Al- Pierce was… he was kind and patient with me. He believed in me and challenged me to be the best Agent I could be. He began to fill a void inside me that had been there since I lost my old home. I saw him as a father. I was so blinded by my emotions I didn't see… I should have seen that other side of him. Figured out his plans." Chloe startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She blinked and realized she had been crying. She wiped them away quickly. "Sorry, didn't mean to get all emotional on you."

"I don't mind." Steve reassured her with a kind smile as he squeezed her shoulder a little before removing it. "What happened with Grant?"

Chloe snorted at his first remark a tiny smile was on her face despite of it, before she answered his question. "I didn't have the nerve to approach Grant, the guy. Instead I threw myself into the job and decided to keep an eye on him from behind my computer screen. I used my abilities as a Sorcerer and my healing ability in secret. I grew up out of the naïve girl I had been. I became colder, more calculated. I also came to fear SHIELD for when they found out about me, I had learned by then about their Index of powered or enhanced people. I prepared for it."

The scene changed again as a memories of Chloe in the Academy and soon the Triskelion appeared. She was sometimes behind a computer screen, sometimes heading through portals, healing Agents and wiping or altering recent memories to stay hidden.

Chloe's continued to narrate, "I stayed hidden in the shadows using an alter ego nicknamed _Guardian_ to take credit for my accomplishments that were aided with magic and healing. Of course SHIELD found out about my being the Guardian, but I managed to convince Director Fury I meant no harm and I managed all of it with good hacking skills alone. Director Fury tested me extensively and then allowed me to be. So I continued until I bumped into Grant. It took work but we became friends again. I tried to steer Grant away from the man whom recruited him and became his SO, but he felt like he owed the man too much to betray him. I kept trying, not wanting to give up on the only one I had completely trusted aside from the Ancient One whom was never maternal with me. He's family to me. He needed my help…"

"When I learned about HYDRA… I begged him to find the good inside of him, be the person I was still in love with. Last known whereabouts were transporting Garret, the HYDRA operative that recruited him to the Fridge. The Fridge was raided, so I don't think he listened." Chloe solemnly ended her story and tuned to him. "I can't believe I told you that much. Anyone ever tell you, you give out this trust-me vibe?"

Steve laughed, "Not exactly in those words."

"Well you do, I've only told my life's story to two people. One is the Supreme Sorcerer and the other is… lost." Chloe retorted before placing her hand on his head and both were suddenly back in the real world by the crater.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Wilderness, Wyoming, America,_

Chloe had taken a seat on the ground at the edge of the crater, Steve sat beside her.

"Why did you never tell Pierce?" Steve inquired pondering why the blonde woman had shared with him her life story and not with the man she saw as a father figure.

"I had my reasons at the time; to not put him in a position to having to lie for me… But perhaps part of me knew I couldn't trust him with it. I still didn't listen to that part of me until it was too late." Chloe answered shamefully looking down at her hands.

Steve placed his hands on top of hers, making her look from his hands to his eyes. "What matters is that you didn't help him murder innocent people and stopped him before he could kill millions." Steve told her. "As for Grant, well Bucky's my only family here. He was under HYDRA's control, but you helped me get the old Bucky back. Don't give up on your family just yet. Grant isn't Pierce. He's there for loyalty to one man, not for loyalty to their goals."

Chloe looked at him blinking, then threw her arms around him giving him a tight hug before her brain clicked back in. Blushing brightly she moved to quickly extract herself from him, only to be alarmed when he returned her hug. Luckily the hug lasted only a few seconds, or Chloe was sure she'd have died of embarrassment. As it was she hid her bright red cheeks by lowering her head. "Thank you, Captain Rogers."

"You just shared your life story with me. Call me Steve." The blond man answered.

Successfully managing to suppress her blush, thanking the Ancient One once more in her head for all the meditation techniques, Chloe raised her head and eyes to look Steve back in the eyes. "Chloe." She offered back weakly, since he already called her that.

"Nat told me you are going by Ghost." Steve prompted questionably.

"It's… well a code name now I guess. Ghost Tower in full. It's part of a protocol I set up should SHIELD ever betray me and I needed to disappear from their radar. To bury my old identity completely, since my faith in people was unwarranted. But that's not the case, so I'm not yet giving up on Chloe and her faith in wanting to better the world with people that are trustworthy." Chloe explained to him.

"I'm glad, because Chloe seems like a swell person." Steve informed her with a smile.

Chloe her cheeks turned a little rosy despite her efforts, "Thank you." she told him. Steve gave her a questioning look so she elaborated, "for listening and not cutting me loose as a lost cause."

Steve smiled, "No thanks needed. I'm just glad to help, doll."

Chloe chuckled a little at his second slip of using old fashioned talk, "You know if you ever need anything and I'm not just talking about in a fight, but to talk or whatever. You can contact me."

Steve looked at the shorter blonde with a smile. "I might just take you up on that, I was going to ask if you could track down Bucky… I shouldn't have let him leave." The Avenger spoke with a pained expression.

Chloe looked back at his serious face, "Might take a while since HYDRA trained him to be an invisible assassin. But it's good to know you're not alone and someone cares, so I'll look for him." Seeing him nod to her in gratitude she added, "I think you were right to let him go on his own for a bit, though. He's got a lot to work through and while having his best friend with him, is good for him. He also needed his space and you gave him that."

Chloe looked back out at the small lake that could also be categorized as a large pond. She then got to her feet, seeing Steve do the same.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you tell me so much about yourself. I don't believe it's just because you feel like you can trust me." Steve inquired.

Chloe looked at him, her opinion and respect of the man rising even higher. "I wanted to tell you just a little about myself, to let you know I'm not an enemy or threat to the world or you people. I want us to be allies. But I wasn't lying when I told you that I feel like I can trust you." she paused as she tried to find the right words, "However hard it is for me to normally trust people, you seemed to have slipped past all of my defenses. My strategy might have been to just open up a little and get you to trust me. But the connection I feel here, I wasn't expecting that. But I'm glad for it, though. Like I said, it's not good to feel like you're alone. It's good to make a new friend, instead of just another ally." She held out her hand for him to shake.

The Captain looked at her for a few seconds, processing and assessing if there were more hidden motives. He then shook her hand with a smile, "It is, indeed."

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Hydra base, Havana, Cuba,_

"Why the long face?" Garret questioned Raina after he, Ward and the HYDRA Grunts returned from successfully raiding the Fridge.

"There is a complication with the hard-drive." Raina informed him.

"I don't like complications." Garret told her.

"This one involves Skye. We've had three teams try to hack it but she programmed it to erase all data if somebody except her attempts to access it." Raina shared with them.

"Of course she did." Ward states not all that surprised.

"In case it falls into the wrong hands, I guess." Raina added.

Garret turned to Ward, "you know what that means Romeo."

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Providence, a hidden SHIELD base, somewhere in the wilderness of Canada,_

After following a cryptic lead that Director Fury may have lefty for Coulson, Coulson, May, Skye, Fitz, Simmons and Triplett find themselves in one of Fury's hidden bases. They were welcomed by an Agent Eric Koenig.

"Fury didn't make it out of DC. It's been rough. We're all still in shock. Especially now that the Fridge has fallen." Koenig informed them.

Coulson looked to Skye whom was already on his phone calling Ward.

"Who is she calling?" Koenig demanded to know.

Coulson turned back to Koenig, "We had a man in the Fridge." He explained.

"Ward!? Oh thank God." Skye breathed in relief when she heard his voice and knew he was alright.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Hydra base, Havana, Cuba,_

"Alright. See you soon." Ward finished his phone call with Skye.

"Secret base huh? That is just like Fury." Garret commented.

"Skye confirmed it. Fury is out of the picture." Ward told him.

"That's good news. Gives us one last thing to worry about." Garret told him. "About the girl…"

"Listen I know how much it means to you. I'll get it done." Ward assured him.

"We all have our weaknesses." Garret spoke as he finished pulling on a clean sweater that covered up his metallic left side. "The heart wants what it wants. Can't control everything. So if you think you can do this the easy way without blowing your cover and you're sure your other girl hasn't blown it yet. Then by all means."

"I just need some time alone with her to get the information." Ward told him.

"You'll have it, Coulson will be busy." Garret replied, "I'll give you 24 hours to get the password and get out. After that well… cross off the team and bring the girl to me."

The two men looked at one another and slowly Grant nodded in agreement.

"You got your story straight?" Garret inquired of him.

"Yeah, we just need to make it believable." Ward informed him as he walked around the man and readied himself.

Garret's right fist connected hard with Grant's face, "Who are you?" the older man inquired as Grant turned his head slowly back to the man. His lip was bloodied by the force of the blow.

"Grant Ward. Agent of SHIELD." Grant answered and Garret left arm reared back, then shot forwards and that fist connected with his face.

Garret proceeded to give the younger man two kneed in the ribs. "Who? Convince me?" he inquired again.

"Grant Ward. Agent of SHIELD." Grant repeated, earning him another punch from Garret, follow by another…

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Fortress of Solitude,_

Chloe exited the portal and was surprised at the bit hostile reception she received. After learning about the fall of the Fridge she understood however and apologized. She told them she had been with Captain America and had convinced the man she wasn't an enemy and the two started a friendship. Something that would aid them in the long run. She then asked about Coulson's team.

"I lost them somewhere in the Canadian Wilderness." Miles informed her.

MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV*MAOS*SV

 _Providence, somewhere in the wilderness of Canada,_

"Identify yourself!" a robotic voice demanded.

"Grant Ward, Agent of SHIELD." The beaten up man at the entrance of the hidden base responded.

"Welcome Agent Ward. We've been expecting you." the voice told him before the door slid open.

"Thought you might have given me bad directions." Ward told Skye whom was waiting for him with a smile.

"Well if the machine gun didn't start shooting at you." Skye replied with a smile that vanished when she noticed his beaten up appearance. "You okay?" she inquired.

"It's just a scratch." Ward shrugged off, but when he removed his backpack he groaned a little from the pain. "Maybe a broken rib or two." He added.

Taking his backpack from him she placed it on the ground. "Come on. Simmons should take a look at you." Smiling flirtingly at him she added, "Maybe we can take that drink."

Grant looked at him feeling happy and guilt at the same time. He hid the guilt and smiled at the brunette. "Deal." Before following her to Simmons.

* * *

Review please, and if anyone has any suggestion on what to call Chloe's new organisation, I welcome them. I'm having trouble picking something out.


End file.
